


Waiting Game

by DarkKyberKrystal33



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Rey, Empress Rey, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKyberKrystal33/pseuds/DarkKyberKrystal33
Summary: A/U during the Last Jedi in which Kylo/Ben wakes up in the throne room before Rey and what follows after that. Complete canon divergence. Rose and Finn never concoct their plan and run off to Canto Bight... so there is no resistance trying to board First Order ships. Rey is entirely on her own there. Just for fun because I am in love with these two and Reylo is life.As always, I own nothing, rights are to the actual creators of SW. Just for fun!My very FIRST fanfic. I am trying to update as I go, but please let me know what you think. I have this story in my head and I just have to get it out. All suggestions welcomed.





	1. Chapter 1

Black.  
Empty.  
Nothing.  
Cold.  
While still not feeling completely aware, Rey felt as though she was suspended in expansive darkness. Unable to move, unable to fight back. Her mind and senses began to quiet. Would she ever get out of this? Was she even alive? Then suddenly, she was jolted. Everything began moving from black to grey, shards of silver cutting through the black. Her arms and legs swung wildly as she regained control, her mouth locked open in a silent scream as she – only what she could describe as falling upwards, shot through the darkness. Her body was being slowly pulled down but up to the light as her surroundings got brighter and brighter and her scream became barely audible.  
Her eyes flashed open and slowly her surroundings came into focus. She gasped and tried to steady her breathing as she looked around the room. It was cold, black and sterile looking. It looked an awful lot like the interrogation room from Starkiller base, only larger. Panic began to rise within her. Above her was a grated ceiling with blinding white lights and she was strapped against a table.  
Again.  
The metal was cool and unrelenting against her skin. How did this happen? What happened? Everything that happened in the throne room came rushing back to her. How much time had passed? When was it?  
Ben. Just the thought of his name sent electricity throughout her.  
Where was he---- and before she could finish her thought her eyes locked with his. He was crouched on the floor again in front of her- Much like their first go round. His eyes were searing into hers, holding her gaze and not letting go.  
“Ben, what? What’s going on? Why I am in these restraints? Where are we?” Rey asked.  
“You’re my guest. Again.” his smoky voice hung in the air between them.  
“You strap all your guests down to tables?”  
“This is for your own protection, I assure you.” He sighed.  
“Protection? My protection?” Rey hissed.  
“Well of course. You just killed the Supreme Leader, or at least that’s what everyone will conclude. It’s best to keep up with appearances, don’t you think?” Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. His calmness startled Rey in a way she couldn’t describe.  
Rey simply glared back at Ben, a sea of emotion churning behind her hazel eyes.  
“Hux is absolutely beside himself over the death of Snoke and I figured it was best to keep you as my guest until you’ve had a chance to reconsider my offer. Once you’ve had some time to think clearly.” Ben rose to his feet and closed the distance between them. “You’ll be safe here. No one will dare hurt you. You have my word. But you’ll have to stay here, that is until you change your mind. And see clearly and admit to what you already know.” His breath was sweet and hot against her skin- giving her goosebumps. She tried to focus.  
Rey looked around the room. It was bigger than the last room she was kept in, complete with a bed and another door which must lead to a refresher. A few stacks of monochromatic clothing was arranged on shelving unit. Her eyes flashed back to the man standing in front of her. His eyes traveled over her body and then met hers once more.  
“So please, make yourself comfortable. But know, once I leave, there is no way to get out of this room. I’ve engineered it so. Don’t waste your time. They’ll be no mind manipulation of storm troopers this time. But please, shower, change and a meal will be brought to your room. What happens to you now is completely under your control.”  
Rey glared at her captor, knowing what was coming next.  
“Now, I’m going to ask you again…” he paused as he moved even closer to Rey, towering over her.  
“Join me.” he breathed as his eyes never left her, his voice as deep as the oceans of Camino.  
After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. “Please.” His voice now little more than a whisper. His dark eyes managed to look full of sadness, devotion and fear all at once.  
“Ben…” she began.  
“Wrong answer.” Kylo or Ben – she wasn’t sure yet just who he was right now, swiftly stormed out of the room without glancing back. The door slid shut behind him and she knew she wasn’t coming back—at least tonight anyway. As soon as the door locked, her restraints opened, freeing her from the table.  
Rey surveyed her “room”. There was a small table with two chairs, a shelf stocked with a collection of jars, bottles and what looked like some blankets and clothing. Everything was in stark greys and black. It wasn’t a cell, but definitely a step up from what it could have been. And then she saw it. Against the far wall was a bed. It probably wasn’t a big deal to most people but to her – it was. A proper bed with pillows and blankets. She was exhausted and wanted to climb right in and sleep, so that she could recharge and try to figure out what to do. She started towards the bed and then looked down at herself. She was filthy, covered in ash, soot, sweat and blood. As much as she hated to admit it and do exactly as Ben has suggested – she didn’t want to get into bed – her only real bed until now - completely dirty.  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing this because you told me to!” she said aloud.  
Rey crossed to the left side of the room and opened the door for the fresher. The lights turned on automatically for her revealing a sink with a grouping of bottles lined up. Probably everything he thought she would need. There were fluffy towels and soaps – all ready for her. Rey peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Standing under the scalding hot water, she let it beat down on her sore muscles. Each muscle cried out in pain as water bounced off her skin, but they eventually began to relax one by one as her thoughts traveled back to the throne room.  
She pictured Ben in her mind as she leaned her hands against the dark grey shower tile. She let the water run down her back, washing the blood and dirt down her body. As she hung her head down she watched the water circling the drain.  
The splashing water.  
The black pebbled shower floor.  
She imagined Ben’s eyes and everything around her slowed down. The water, the splashing, the dirt and grimy water circling the drain screeched to almost a complete halt.  
Her breathing flooded her ears. His eyes. His dark, powerful eyes never left her as they fought.  
They had worked perfectly in sync together. They had done it, proved they could work together. Proved they could exist together. Proved they belonged on the same side. She dared to think that it proved that he cared about her.  
“Ben…” she whispered.  
Her surroundings came back up to speed around her. She knew the force was trying to tell her something.  
She lifted her head up to the scorching water, letting it wash over her face and closing her eyes. Rey would not and could not give up on Ben.  
“Ben?” She breathed as she reached into the Force. She almost knew he wouldn’t respond, but hoped maybe he was listening. “Ben, please. I won’t give up. I’ll help you. I swear it.” her voice cracked as she dropped her head.  
A slight twinge gathered in her heart. She couldn’t tell what it was from, but had to hope it was him. She would not give up on him like others had – like he thought everyone had. She just had to figure this out.  
After she was done scrubbing all of the muck from her body and the smell of smoke out of her hair, Rey reluctantly stepped out of the shower and into the comfort of an oversized towel. Looking at herself briefly in the mirror, she saw her chestnut hair dripping water down her arms. Her face and body was speckled with fresh cuts, scrapes and bruises. Rey sighed and lightly tiptoed into the room. To her surprise, a fresh set of clothes had been set out on her bed. She knew they hadn’t been there before she went in. She walked to the foot of the bed, clutching the towel and stared down at the outfit. Grey and black again. Some pants, shirt and a jacket. Space was cold – unlike what she was used to on Jakku, so she was glad for the layers. Rey glanced to the table and saw a meal had been set out for her as well. Did he? Was it a droid?  
She decided it didn’t matter—her stomach was growling and she was hungry. Rey dressed quickly, raked a brush through her hair and set down to devour her food. Rey didn’t know what it was – but it was good and filling and that’s all that mattered. Maybe a full belly would help her actually get some sleep. She needed it if she was going to be able to think clearly enough to get herself out of this- with Ben.  
Rey stood by the bed and gently pulled the black covers back. They felt so indulgent against her skin. She momentarily cursed Ben for having done exactly everything he said to do.  
But now – she didn’t even care.  
The bed cradled her and the blankets instantly warmed her to the core.  
As she snuggled in, she couldn’t believe how comfortable this was. Did everyone have these? She began to feel guilty. Why was she so comfortable here? Why had she allowed herself to be at ease? Permitting herself to eat, shower and now sleep?  
Indulging while her friends were fighting.  
Rey shook her head. She knew the only way to help her friends – to help the resistance was with Ben. He had to be the one to stop this. He had to stop the First Order. Rey knew in her bones that he was the only one that could. With the Resistance constantly running from the First Order, it’s not like she could expect a rescue. They needed to get themselves as far away as they could – not come saving her. They couldn’t risk the fate of the entire Resistance for her.  
She was on her own. She hoped that her line of thinking was correct and they wouldn’t come looking for her. But still, her mind continued to race and play out all the scenarios she could dream of. What if they hatched some scheme thinking they could get in and out with her? That sounded exactly like something Finn would do. What if they attempted to sneak onto this ship? They would surely be killed- all because of her. Just when she thought she would never be able to sleep, her exhaustion caught up with her and sleep came to claim her.

 

Chapter 2  
Nine.  
Nine meals she had counted.  
Rey assumed she had been here for about three days. Three days and Ben had not come back to her room and he hadn’t reached out.  
If her assumptions were correct, Rey believed maybe one more day would pass before he would come for her. Rey knew his curiosity would get the best of him and he wouldn’t be able to stay away.  
She was wrong.  
Twelve.  
Twelve more meals.  
Four days. Four days and finally came to her.  
Rey startled awake to find Ben sitting in a chair in front of her bed in the total darkness. His right leg extended out while the rest of his body settled to the left side. His left thumb tucked under his chin, his elbow propped up on the arm rest, while his fingers stayed in a relaxed fist.

“Ah, there you are”. He growled.  
“Ben?” Rey screeched as she threw the covers off herself.  
“Let’s try this again.” he smirked as his eyes traveled lustfully over every inch of Rey’s exposed skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a little while to get this new chapter up.. but it's an important one and I wanted to get the tone just right.
> 
> I think in this Chapter both Ben/Kylo and Rey are playing each other a little bit. Of course they both genuinely care for one another and they are obviously connected... but they are trying to figure out how to get what they want from the other....  
> Does the end justify the means? I think here they are beginning to feel each other out and see what works and what won't.
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics kept echoing in my head.. slowly forming this scene:  
> I'm thinking it over  
> The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame  
> I wanna lean on your shoulder  
> I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain  
> And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain  
> What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage  
> Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same  
> I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game
> 
> Banks - Waiting Game
> 
> I hope I'm getting this dark, luscious and tormented tone across. Let me know what you think!!!!!!! Shall I remove the thunderstorm machine? I thought it was such a dark layer to add -- but if it's hokey--it goes! I tried to post quickly so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll get them later.
> 
> *Did you catch my Aliens reference?* :)

Rey instantly regretted her choice of night clothes. ‘This night of all nights!’ she thought.  
The past few nights, nightmares had been flooding Rey’s mind. Visions, hallucinations, dreams – she didn’t know what to call them. All she knew was that in each one, something terrible was happening- a barrage of emotions and feelings washed over her. Anger, betrayal, fear, loneliness, terror – one right after another. The sensations were like a monster with endless energy- reigning assault after assault down on Rey’s psyche. When the faceless monster would finally leave her, she would lurch awake covered in sweat and tears – unable to return to sleep. Rey had no idea why she was having these dreams, where these feelings stemmed from or what they meant, but she found that wearing layers made things worse. As a result, she had been wearing less and less to bed. Tonight she had opted for a tank top and just her underwear, both in black.  
A low, dim light came on in the room further illuminating the razor sharp lines of his face as he drank every inch of her in. Rey had been using the noise machine option on her room’s control board at night to try and help her sleep. She had selected the thunderstorm setting as it was the only thing that helped relax her. Something about the swirling, raging sounds of the storm made her feel tranquil. Was it from her time on the Island with Luke? Was it because she didn’t get to hear storms like this on Jakku? She wasn’t sure, but she only knew that it worked sometimes and she was willing to try anything to sleep. The machine continued on as the ferocious roar of thunder, pounding rain drops and occasional crackle of lightning added to the already intense mood. It provided almost a cliché backdrop – mirroring the storm inside of Ben and inside herself. She decided to just let it play instead of crossing the room to turn it off.  
“Ben?” Rey inquired- although she suspected that “Ben” was not in the room.  
This was Kylo. A whole different animal to contend with.  
“Rey…...” he purred.  
Rey collected herself. Over the last few days, she had a lot of time to think over possible scenarios and she thought she might know how to handle this. Maybe.  
“You finally came.” She began gently.  
“I did.”  
“I was hoping that you would have come to me sooner.”

“Did you?” he growled as he remained stoic in his chair.  
Rey shifted her weight and began to crawl towards the edge of the bed. Her lithe body sliding over the black sheets as she moved.  
“I did.” She stated matter-of-factly as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, flipping her legs over the end. Kylo’s eyes traveled down the length of her legs to the tips of her toes and painfully slowly back up. “Yes, you didn’t even give me a chance to speak.”  
“You spoke. You began to make an excuse.” He snapped.  
“I-“she started but was interrupted.  
“No, that’s what you were going to do. I sensed it. I heard it in your voice.”  
“Do you know who you sound an awful lot like right now? Deciding my mind was made up!” Rey shot back, referencing what happened between Luke and Ben that night all those years ago.  
Kylo raised his eyebrows at her.  
“You left me in here because you assumed you knew that I would say! You didn’t know. You left me in here for days- no sign of you, no information, no requests. Nothing.” Rey argued.  
“You know what I want.” Kylo breathed as he sat up and began to lean towards her. “You know what I still want.” He hissed as the thunder from the machine clapped in the background.  
“Tell me.” she hissed right back. Her daring attitude surprised Kylo and caught him off guard. “Tell me what you want, Kylo.” Her honeyed voice taunting him. ‘Two can play at this game.’ she thought as she left the bed and slowly began to saunter towards him. “Tell me why I am here – for exactly what reason.” She walked past him and began circling his chair. As Rey moved around to his side, his eyes sinfully followed her and devoured every inch of her. Rey abruptly stopped, locked her eyes with his and whispered slowly, “Tell me what you want from me.”  
Kylo was more than intrigued – he was awestruck.  
“Rey, I am indeed starting to question if you really are who you say you are. You tell everyone you are just a scavenger from Jakku, but – no. A confident and dare I say, bewitching woman. Look at you, you look capable of annihilating a man with a single look.”  
Without thinking, Rey reached her hand towards Kylo’s exposed arm. He was dressed in simple pants and a tank top that bared his carved arms and showcased his chiseled chest. Rey’s cool demeanor was betrayed when her eyes moved across his powerful forearms and she felt her face flush. For all her show, she was not immune after all. Her breathing grew more labored as the storm in the room and within her continued on. At this moment Rey felt that right now there was no Force, no Jedi, no light and no dark. Just a man and a woman. Just them.  
‘He says that about me – but he walks in here dressed like this and looking like that with that look in his eyes. I might be inexperienced, but I know THAT look. He knows exactly what he is doing.’ she thought.   
In response to Rey’s extended arm, Kylo abruptly stood up, closing the small gap between them, he looked down at her, his body towering over her.  
“I want you here, Rey- to stay. Forever. I want you to help me bring order to the galaxy. With you by my side, we can fix what is broken.”  
“Is that all?” She challenged.  
“No, and you know it isn’t. I want you. I want you mind, body and soul. I want you in my bed. Every. Night.” His voice now dripping with wickedness, a loud boom of thunder seemed to shake the room.  
Rey’s throat went dry and her eyes widened, heat pooling throughout her.  
“We are bonded Rey. You know it, I know it. I can give you what your body aches for and desires. You will be worshipped every day of your life. I want you to give in to what I know you have been feeling. Only you can slake my lust. You want it, too. Don’t fight it anymore, let go. You want everything I said. I know this to be true. You have to admit it, admit it that you feel for me the way I feel for you. The Force is pushing us together for a reason, Rey. We are to bring balance together. By uniting. Hopefully, uniting many, many times, for eternity.” His words were jagged, breathy and hot against her skin.  
Rey could barely speak as Kylo’s words had taken her breath away. In the deepest corner of her mind she wanted to accept. Rey knew Kylo was right about her wanting to accept his offer. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to wrap her arms around his strong frame and promise herself to him. But she was struggling to admit it to herself. Why was she holding back? After a few moments she was finally able to mutter, “How is that possible?”  
“How is it not?” Kylo asked as he tilted his head, admiring the curve of her neck.  
Rey tried to regain control.  
“You told me that the entire First Order believes that I killed Snoke. So, suddenly I go from traitor to someone who commands respect? It won’t work- they will not accept me.”  
“And you believed that?” he scoffed.  
“Come now, Rey. That story would not serve me well at all. I made it up, just to see how you would react. No, no… the entire Order knows that I killed Snoke.”  
“What?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then... how…” she stuttered. “They just named you Supreme Leader with no resistance?”  
“Rey, in many cultures and places in the galaxy, when one challenges and defeats the leader of a group or tribe in combat, the victor is named the ruler – the true ruler. It is law. It is simply their belief that the victor should be the one in command as they are stronger and more resilient than the fallen. Me striking him down thereby ended his reign and began mine. This is the way of it… this is what we believe.”  
“And everyone just fell in line? Rey questioned.  
“Yes. Everyone except for Hux, that is.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “His unnatural devotion to that creature has become worse even in death. He suspects I am covering for you. That you really did kill Snoke and I am meaning to protect you in some way by lying.”  
“Why does he think you would do that?” Rey questioned.  
Kylo glared back at Rey, insinuating that she already knew the answer to that question.  
“I quite frankly do not see the use in him. Snoke always felt that he was a gifted politician. In his eyes, Hux was almost always able to find a diplomatic solution to problems that arose.”  
“And you?” Rey said- her voice almost sing-song.  
“Well, I…. I was for when negotiations failed. Honestly, he is no gifted politician. Anyone could do what he does. He has tried my patience for the last time recently and I will not hesitate to end him should he do it again.” Kylo gritted.  
“So, I stay here and join you and he ends up killing me. Trying to exact revenge for killing Snoke… I can sense the hatred and resentment in him. He will not rest until Snoke is avenged in his mind with my death.”  
“Relax. He wouldn’t set foot on this ship. I have sequestered him to his own ship and ordered him not to leave it.”  
“And you think he’ll listen?”  
“I know it. He is terrified of me. He won’t lay a hand on you and if you stay by my side… no one would dare cross either of us.” He whispered as his index finger reached out to graze hers.  
“By fear? By intimidation? By blind faith and unquestioning allegiance? That’s you are asking from those around you.”  
“I wouldn’t call it that.” He replied ominously.  
“What would you call it?” Rey questioned.  
“Submission.” His eyes were as dark and lustrous as pure obsidian as they bore into Rey’s.  
“.. submission?” she managed to croak out.  
“Yes.”  
With her mind racing, Rey tried to steady her breathing and calm her mind while that “feeling” pooled in her belly once again. She tried to push it away, but with his commanding eyes glowering down at her, it was proving to be easier said than done. Rey couldn’t help but think- maybe this was his path back to the light. Maybe she was meant to stay here with him and help him find his way. Perhaps that was what the Force was trying to tell her. Could it be? She didn’t know. Her head was swirling and she couldn’t think clearly. She tried to focus on the sound of the rain to bring herself back into the present.  
‘Get back on track… figure this out.’ She told herself.  
“Is what you want from people? Blind submission?” Rey asked.  
“I wouldn’t call it blind and it’s not always about what I want. It has more to do with them than me.” Kylo tried to clarify.  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was intrigued. Her eyes coached him to continue.  
“They need it. They need me. There is an odd sense of freedom in submitting for some. The devotion…...the submitting- there are many... types of this kind of relationship. But as far as the people that choose to fall in line with the First Order; they need someone else to take that choice from them. In taking that from them-”  
“Taking their freedom?”  
“Once a person decides to submit, at least in this case, the hard choices are taken off at that person’s shoulders. Those choices are no longer their burden to bear. They feel relieved, indebted and grateful to that which takes that pressure away. To what takes care of them. All their stress is gone, leaving them free to just be. And in that they get so much more in return. Protection, assurance. Take for example, a system with no particularly good fighters, or technology -–how are they to defend themselves?” he began circling Rey, like an animal stalking their prey. “By submitting completely in every way to me, to the First Order, they gain protection. In exchange for maybe some of their farming or perhaps a mineral exclusive to their mines that we require for our ships, we ensure they are protected and are able to continue on in life. Their main worries are gone. They are under my security and taken care of. And in that… consecration comes loyalty. They are free- free from fear. I am their Master and they take great comfort in that.” Kylo was acutely aware of what his proximity to Rey was doing to her. He could feel it all- her rising heart rate, her nerves. He delighted in her feelings. He knew she felt it, too.  
“Great comfort.” She stated back.  
“Of course, that is only one type of submission, my dear Rey.” He stated as he stopped in front of her, the sound lightning cracked like a whip.  
“Only one type?” Rey bit her lip.  
“Yes, would you like me to tell you another?” he teased as he ever so lightly traced his index finger down her arm. The contact ignited sparks under her skin and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.  
“Hmm…” she mused back. “I can assure you, I am not interested in this submitting.” Trying her best to appear in control.  
“Of course not.” He replied simply and swiftly. “However, that is not something I am expecting from you anyway. Not someone of your… strength.” He swallowed.  
Rey cocked an eyebrow up at him.  
“Then what are you expecting from me?” Rey asked. ‘Keep it together.’ She thought. ‘Show him you are strong and in control here.’  
Kylo moved even closer to her, never slowing down, never hesitating and Rey’s breathing hitched again.  
“Rule at my side, Rey. As an equal.” His seductive voice began. “Together we can build a new galaxy in our own image. Make it whatever we want, whatever you want. You would never be alone again. I would never leave you.” As Kylo studied Rey’s eyes, he noticed delicate flecks of gold. They were magnificent. She was magnificent, ethereal. Everything he could have possibly dreamed up. He felt himself surrender to the craving that had been building in him as he ever so gently touched his fingertips to the side of her face. “I know you want this.” He breathed.  
Rey raggedly exhaled as she couldn’t deny what she was feeling. His callused fingers traced the shape of her soft face, coming to rest on her chin. Rey was certain her heart had never beaten so fast in her life. She tried to steady her breathing, but with Kylo’s handsomely stoic face staring back at her; centimeters from her own… it was no use. 

“Sir!” A voice broke the tense silence as the door to Rey’s room quickly opened. The owner of the voice charged forward. It was Phasma. “Sir!” she started again, but her prompts weren’t enough to tear their eyes from one another.  
“Captain Phasma, I believe I requested explicitly to be left alone.” His voice was stern, yet calm.  
“Yes, you did Sir. However, you told me to alert you as soon as I had news on Mission LV426. I can assure you, that you will want to attend to the matter personally.”  
Kylo inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
“We can revisit this discussion later. I will return.” he whispered to Rey as he began to leave the room and follow Phasma out.  
“Ben, wait!” she called.  
Kylo immediately stopped and turned to her.  
“If I stay, I mean… If I were to accept your offer…” Rey stammered as she heard her blood pumping through her veins in her ears at a deafening level. “What would I be? What would be my place? What would I be to you?” the last question taking her breath away.  
“My Empress.” He replied darkly. With those words Kylo left the room, letting the door slam behind him and leaving Rey alone amongst the storms. 

“Was my timing satisfactory, Supreme Leader?” Phasma asked.  
“Impeccable as always, Phasma. You interrupted at the precise moment. You may return back to your division.”  
“Of course, Sir.”  
Kylo glanced back towards Rey’s door, a smirk forming on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kylo's visit, Rey struggles to figure out what to do.

There was a sound at Rey’s door that morning. A sound Rey was not expecting.  
“My Lady Rey….” A small voice began. “I have brought some things for you. I hope they will ease your time here. There are some books you can read, new clothing and your breakfast should be here soon. If you would like, you may go ahead and shower and afterwards, I can style your hair.” The petite girl seemed more than eager and Rey was still coming to from her sleep – the little sleep she did get after last night’s-- developments.  
“I’m sorry, I am not awake yet. Who sent you? Did someone send you?” Rey questioned as she yawned.  
“Yes, of course Mistress. It was the Supreme Leader, naturally.” She seemed to almost giggle at the silliness of the question. “I’ll just set these down here.” She sighed as she placed the items on the shelving unit. Rey gazed at her- she was small, skinny with long and flowing hair that matched the flowing nature of her plain, dark blue dress.  
“I’m sorry—thank you. What is your name?” Rey asked as she shook her head.  
“I am Astrid. I have been assigned to you today.”  
“Hello, Astrid.” Rey smiled back. It was nice to have some company and although it wasn’t something she enjoyed – she decided to allow Astrid to style her hair. She would at the very least be grateful to talk to someone else. Maybe that would help drown out the conversation from last night that kept playing over and over in Rey’s head. 

Climbing into the shower, Rey tried to clear her head, however, Kylo’s voice kept creeping in and replaying the sinful words he spoke the night before.

‘I want you. I want you mind, body and soul. I want you in my bed. Every. Night’ Kylo’s voice ricocheted in her mind. 

For a moment, she could feel his finger tracing the length of her bare arm once more. Even though she knew he wasn’t there, she turned around in the shower, almost expecting to find him there as his caress felt so real. Rey exhaled and finished her shower.

Shaking his voice out of her head, Rey changed into the remaining standard issue type clothing she received when she first arrived. Astrid beckoned her to the table and had her sit down.  
“Here is some breakfast and while you eat, I can begin.” Astrid cheerfully smiled. While Rey was showering, Astrid must have summoned a droid to bring her everything she needed. Alongside her breakfast, an assortment of instruments, combs and bottles had been laid out. Most of them were things Rey had never seen before. There was also a small basket on the other chair containing yet another grouping of items that Rey couldn’t quite see. 

‘We are bonded, Rey. We are to bring balance together. By uniting.’ His dark timbre crept in again. Rey gulped and tried to give her full attention to Astrid.

“I am going to give you a style very common amongst my people and my heritage. It is actually becoming all the rage in society as of late.” Astrid mused.  
“Oh, really? Rey frightfully questioned as she eyed a pointy nine toothed comb. “Um, where are you from, Astrid? Tell me about that place.” Rey asked as Astrid’s fingers began to sweep into Rey’s hair.  
“A place far from here called Tourmaline. It’s named for the beautiful colored mineral that is found there. Where I am from, women were fierce warriors. Not only were they warriors- they were queens. Only queens – no Kings. They were brave and cunning. Strong. Wise. They battled without fear. Their spirit led my people throughout many thousands of years of prosperity. And when I saw you – I saw that same warrior temperament in you that my Mother would tell stories about. She would tell me how the warriors would do their hair this way. Intricate and beautiful. The braids would keep their hair behind them and stories would later say that it would look like their hair was flaming behind them as they fought. Each braid and charm in their hair would mark a battle or a loved one, someone they lost along the way. Each bead, each adornment had significant meaning.” With each word she spoke, Astrid beamed with pride. “We will choose some for you, today.”  
“Well, my hair is quite too short for that, I’m afraid.” Rey sulked.  
“Not to worry, Mistress. We simply will add more hair.” Astrid smiled.  
Rey grinned back in return. Astrid started braiding on the sides of Rey’s head, making two tight braids against her scalp on each side. Strand of braids fell down behind her shoulders and ears that were thinner and smaller. Astrid interlaced the braids adorning several with golden charms and beads that Rey had chosen. As she continued plaiting Rey’s hair, Astrid began to add in strands of the hair she brought along with her. It was an exact match in color, but was long and wavy. A larger, loose braid snaked from the top of Rey’s head and to the side. The braids all seemed to come to an end at the back of her head, letting long, loose waves flame down her back. Astrid kept adding more and more braids in various sizes that formed an intricate pattern around Rey’s head. It was multifaceted and complicated, but beautiful and unlike anything else. 

‘I know you want this.’ Like a snake his voice kept slithering in and out of her mind.

Rey sighed deeply, as his words sent a tremor down her body.

“Would you like me to do your makeup too? I can complete the warrior of Tourmaline look.” Astrid’s voice was raised and hopeful.  
“Oh, Astrid, I am not really into all this, I would feel foolish.” Rey groaned.  
“Nonsense! You would look incredible. Oh, please Lady Rey! I do not wish to return to my usual work. It is so nice to be able to sit here and talk with you.” Astrid laid her hand on Rey’s shoulder.  
“Well, alright.” Rey conceded. “Tell me stories of all of these women warriors from your planet while you work. Deal?”  
“Deal.” Astrid beamed.

Over the next hour, Astrid regaled Rey with sagas of Queens and battles, legends and the like. It was pleasant to have something to take her mind off of what to do about Ben. Even this brief escape was calming for her mind.  
“Alright!” Astrid chimed. “I think I am all finished. Why don’t you go take a look in the larger mirror in the refresher?”  
Rey strolled over through the door to the refresher to get the full picture. As she walked over – she told herself that even if she hated it – it was best to tell Astrid how much of a wonderful job she did. Rey did not want to hurt this poor, sweet girl’s feelings. Once Rey looked in the mirror, however, she realized that placating Astrid would not be necessary. The echo in the mirror was stunning. She was strong, fierce – a beautiful warrior.  
Rey’s skin was flawless with a dewy glow. Her eyes looked as dangerous and smoky as the fire raging within the women Astrid described. Her lashes were full and thick- her eyes outlined with black, a sprinkling of what looked like pure stardust wisped over her eyelids. The combination made her hazel eyes seem to almost glow. Her lips were stained mauve. Rey never thought she could look like this.  
“That’s me?” she breathed, almost not believing her own eyes.  


‘Rule by my side’. Kylo’s smoky voice surfaced again.

“You look like a Queen, my Mistress.” Astrid chimed.

“No, perhaps like something else entirely.” Rey whispered.

 

After Astrid’s departure, Rey spent the rest of the day meditating. Reaching into the Force, Rey tried to figure out what she needed to do, which was the proper path to take. Clearing her mind of all distractions, she focused on Ben. As she searched for answers, Rey had an idea and began to stretch further into the Force. Diving deeper and deeper, Rey began trying to locate the essence or at least the echoes of the Queens that Astrid told her about. She wanted to channel their self-assurance, their confidence, their vigor. In doing this, she would find her own power. Her own essence. She wanted to ask them what path they would take. She let the Force flow through and around her, allowing it to guide her completely.  
Several hours had passed and at long last, she knew what she had to do.  
Ben would come for her tonight.  
Her mind was still and balanced. Her painted eyes flashed open revealing complete resolve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey channels her inner warrior and shows Kylo he isn't the only one in control.

When Rey decided to get ready for bed that night, she finally went through some of the clothes Astrid had brought her. Her hands ran over the various textures and Rey realized that these clothes were more like what an actual Lady of society might wear. She certainly never had anything this lavish. Poking through the stack of clothing, she found something she thought would keep her cool in the night. Rey selected a dark silver nightgown. As she slid the satin fabric over her head and down her body, she found it to be a little more lascivious than she originally thought. A slit in the fabric crept up the skirt to her thigh and the top, while it had thick straps over her shoulders showcased a plunging neckline adorned with delicate black lace. Rey stared at herself in the mirror in her refresher. As her nerves began to rise, she attempted to steady herself. She felt a disturbance in the Force – she knew that Ben was on his way to her.

‘Tonight will be different.’ She told herself. ‘Tonight, I am in control.’ She allowed a tranquility to fill her as she reached into the Force. ‘I am strong. I am wise. I know what I must do, and am glad in my decision’. Rey thought as her warrior heart pounded in her chest.  
“Be brave.” She said aloud as her star-spun eyes blazed. With her hair, makeup and new clothing, she looked and felt like a completely new person. She realized she had found herself.

As Rey exited the refresher and crossed the dim room towards her bed, the door to her cell slid open and he came striding into her room. Was it Ben or Kylo? Or a mixture of both? Only time would tell. Rey stopped in mid stride, her eyes meeting his and in that moment Ben was rendered completely and helplessly spellbound. She was the embodiment of strength and grace; mysterious and sensual. His mouth fell open at the very sight of her, but yet, he couldn’t speak. He could not find the words to describe the woman he marveled at in front of him. Rey had noticed he was wearing his tighter pants and a tank top again and she assumed he thought he could distract her with his physique. ‘Oh you have no idea what you are up against.’ Rey thought as she channeled her strength.

Ben trembled as his eyes traveled over the curves of Rey’s body, lustfully drinking her in. Her skin seemed to glow while her makeup framed her face perfectly, her hair flaming behind her in the most ornate style he had ever seen. He didn’t know why, but it reminded him of a warrior. As his eyes traveled down he noticed the delicate lacework around her décolletage; accentuating it and making it impossible for him to look away. 

“Exquisite……” he managed to rasp.  
“Supreme Leader. Welcome.” Rey’s calm tone filled his ears.  
Not knowing what to say to Rey to convey how beautiful he thought she looked, Ben closed the distance between them, delicately took her hand and brought it to his lips. Rey felt the sparks inside her already about to explode into flames. It was an unexpected move on Ben’s part – but she would not be deterred.  
“Thank you. Please, sit.” Rey motioned to the nearby chair facing the bed. Gliding to the edge of her bed, Rey sat down, her hands at her sides, extending out over the bed. Her perfect posture did not waver as she began to speak again. “Tell me, Supreme Leader, to what do I owe the pleasure--” the inflection of her voice changing. “-- of this visit?” she asked.  
Ben couldn’t speak. He was completely and utterly taken aback. Rey arched her eyebrow, urging him to respond.   
“Supreme Leader?”   
Ben refocused and met Rey’s eyes.  
“You know why I am here.” He stated ominously.  
“Ah, yes. To continue our conversation from last night?”   
“Yes.” Ben breathed.

“Before I begin my consideration of your offer, there must be some…. negotiations.”  
“Negotiations? Before even considering?” he questioned.  
“Yes. There are certain points I believe need clarification before I can make a proper decision. And, in such, if I were to remain here, wouldn’t you first like to know any expectations I might have? They could turn out to be deal breakers for you. And then where would we be?”  
“Fair enough. Let’s begin.”  
Rey inhales and exhales while smiling at Ben. “While I am here, deciding on my course of action, you WILL enact a temporary cease fire.”  
“What?” Ben’s shocked tone echoed throughout the room.  
“You WILL allow a temporary truce to be put into effect immediately. The Resistance shall be allowed to fall back to whichever system they like without being attacked. They will not be harmed. They will not be followed. They will retreat and you will permit them to do so without any First Order involvement. Do you understand me?”  
Ben was shaken to his core. Who was this girl? Always full of surprises and much more strength than he ever could have imagined. Breathing for a moment, he regained his composure.   
“That won’t work, Rey.”  
“Don’t be silly. Yes, it will.” She scoffed.  
“No, I mean, if they know you are here they won’t just leave without you. They at some point will attack. Launch some rescue attempt. A truce won’t be able to remain intact if that happens.” He pointed out.  
“I will send a message to them personally. I will send a holo, a recording, whichever. I will tell them that I am here of my own choosing and to honor the deal that I have set in place for them. They will listen to me.” Rey stated matter-of-factly.  
Ben swallowed. “Agreed.”  
“Good.”

Ben’s eyes looked down for a moment, ready to speak, but her voice began again.  
“My next point, if I decide to remain here permanently, there will be a temporary suspension of all activity by the First Order that would involve any sort of attack anywhere. On any system.”  
“And why would I do that?” Ben probed as he shook his head.  
“If I am going to rule by your side, I want to first understand everything going on. I want to understand the ‘why’ before I let the ‘how’ happen. No attacks without my consent, period. Not until I am brought up to speed completely. I would assume about thirty days.”  
Ben let out a small groan in response.  
“A temporary suspension of operations, I can imagine - that at first this may not be pleasing to some of your commanders. I am sure though, a man of your…… talents can explain it to them so they can see that this is required and beneficial.” Rey sweetly asserted.  
Ben seemed exasperated. “I can’t just-“   
Rey coolly raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Agreed.” He muttered.  
“Good. I would like to be able to train as well. Also, I want out of this cell. I would like actual quarters. Not a place with a torture table readily available…no matter what else you try to tell me it could be for. I want to feel like I belong here.”  
“Of course.” He smiled, catching her flirtation.

“You will treat me as your equal, Ben. If I am to rule with you, then that is how it will be. I will not be hoodwinked into some false arrangement. I will have equal say, equal consideration, equal respect. I will not lie down and submit and not be heard. I am not interested in that. If that is what you desire, this isn’t going to work. Do you understand?” she stated as she rose from the bed and began to pace.  
“Of course, yes.”

“Now, for something else.” Rey’s silky voice began.  
“Alright.” Ben sighed as he moved towards the bed and claimed her seat. He couldn’t imagine what else she could possibly want to debate.  
“You wish to possess me, correct?” her tone changed instantly – now dripping with seduction, a devilish grin forming on her lips.  
Ben’s eyes widened as he gawked at Rey.

“Hmmm. Perhaps I can clarify.” Rey rasped as she glided over to Ben. Holding his gaze, she stood before him.  
Knowing something was coming, Ben exhaled deeply, but it was something he couldn’t have imagined. Rey reached down and gathered her dress slightly, raised her right leg and settled her knee next to Ben’s leg, then she slowly raised her left and did the same, the slit in the night gown exposing her bare left thigh. Now that she was in his lap and straddling him – she knew there was no going back. Not that she even wanted to. Rey’s arms snaked around Ben’s shoulders, her fingers wrapped around the back of his head and began to stroke the jet black mane at the nape of his neck. Eyes darkening with unabashed desire, Ben’s impossibly enormous hand instinctively clutched her exposed thigh, as the other coiled up her back, holding her tightly. Their bodies pressing together, the pair traded sinful, hungry moans as they settled against one another. Rey knew this felt right.  
“You want to possess me the way a man possesses a woman?” Rey questioned calmly as Ben’s breathing intensified. “You want me to give myself to you and you to me- in the most intimate…… and…. incredible ways?” she continued as she whispered in his ear, her fingers tangling in his hair. “Do you want to explore my body and to have me explore yours?” she asked as she pushed harder against him.  
Ben was so entranced by what was happening, he couldn’t speak yet again. She was having that effect on him tonight. The only thing he could think of was her body, her perfect body on top of him. Her weight, pressing down into him, nearly pushing him to the brink. Staring down into his dark eyes as she caressed the back of his neck, Rey could feel his arousal bulging through his pants against her.   
“You do. Ohhh…. you do.” She smirked.  
“Yes, Rey. I want you with everything that I am.” Ben breathed as Rey’s hands traveled to his chest, lazily circling his clavicle before shooting upwards and cupping his face.  
“To marry me?” she whispered.  
“Yes, stars, yes!” he cried out as his hands moved across her back.  
“To be your wife? Your partner?” She questioned as Ben moaned- their proximity proving to be almost too much to take.   
“That’s all I want. Just you. I am better, more focused around you Rey. My desire for you cannot be matched with anything else in this galaxy. The Force is telling me that we belong together. We. Are. Bonded.” He hissed in pleasure.  
“If this is to be your plan – then it will be me. Then it will only be me.” she stated forcefully as she returned her hands to the back of Ben’s head, holding his attention.   
“I don’t know what you mean Rey. I... I want you.”  
“If I allow you into my heart and into my bed, I will not be humiliated.” Her voice filled with tenacity. Releasing her grip on the back of Ben’s head, Rey began stroking his cheeks and shoulders, sending chills down Ben’s spine. “I will not be made a fool of. I hear of monarchs and rulers and kings that marry a woman that is allegedly the love of their life, but the minute their wife’s back is turned-- they are bedding anyone they can – and sometimes her back doesn’t even have to be turned to do it. You will not turn me into some joking matter and allow someone else into your bed. Or, far worse -- into your heart.” Rey gritted as she felt tears welling up in her eyes for what she was about to say next. Clutching Ben’s throat, she leaned into him, their faces only centimeters from one another as Ben gazed into her eyes. “Do not abandon me. Do not cross me. Do not betray me.” Rey hissed.   
Ben wrapped both of his arms tighter around Rey, pulling her so close to him, their lips were almost touching. It took everything in Ben not to surrender and kiss Rey in that moment. He had decided before he even entered her room the other night, that he wanted her to initiate that part of their relationship. If it ever came to that. He wanted it to be her decision—to be sure she truly wanted it.

“Never. There could only ever be you. You have my heart. I swear it.” Ben’s smooth voice purred.  
Rey looked down at Ben and decided that she believed his words. His voice was so pure, so chaste that what he was saying had to come from some place good inside him. She knew it was still there and right there- there was a glimpse of it. Rey closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and took the scent of Ben in. Fresh cotton- it was almost intoxicating. When she opened her eyes, she found him still staring up at her, his commanding eyes full of longing. Just then, she glided off the bed and began to pace the room, leaving Ben a hot and disheveled mess.

“Such an action would result in a breach of our arrangement. You would be left with nothing.” She stated as she pointed at him. “I would not hesitate to usurp you.” She calmly threatened. 

Ben was flabbergasted by the change in Rey. Overnight, the girl he knew had become stronger, poised, fearless, sensual and it all made him want her even more. The yearning inside him was scorching out of control but he couldn’t help but wonder where this was all coming from.   
‘This behavior—she’s acting like… she’s acting like……...’ he thought to himself, unable to decide on the proper words.  
Glancing up at Rey, he sees she is standing several paces away from him, turned to the side and staring blankly across the room. Abruptly, her head snapped towards his direction, her hazel eyes securing onto him. She spoke as boldly as she ever had – having just read his mind and finishing his thought for him …

“--- Like an Empress.”


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation between Ben and Rey ended rather unceremoniously. 

Ben promised he would start the motions on his agreements, Rey confirmed she would soon come to a decision and just like that, Ben left the room. 

Captain Phasma showed up at Rey’s door later with a holo device to record her message to the resistance. Sounds of a raging thunderstorm filled the room when Phasma entered. Phasma quickly made a recording of Rey’s message and turned to leave. Just as she was almost at the door, she stopped and turned to Rey.  
“You use the thunderstorm setting?” she asked.  
Taken aback by this normal type conversation from Phasma, Rey had to clear her throat.  
“Um, yes… yes. Sometimes it helps me sleep.”  
“Oh,” Phasma said, starting to turn to leave, but she abruptly turned back. “I use the fireplace setting, did you know that was there?”  
“No, I didn’t! Where is that one?” Phasma walked over and pointed it out.  
“It’s just here. It’s in a separate menu, so sometimes people miss it. It can be helpful, too.” She curtly stated.  
“Thanks.” And with a slight nod, Phasma was off to transmit Rey’s message. 

Rey walked over to the panel and chose the fireplace setting. A hologram of large fire set in a stone fireplace appeared in the corner of Rey’s room. Amber and crimson filled the room as the flames danced on the walls. Rey looked around and took in the room has she absent-mindedly played with the dainty silver rings on her fingers that Astrid had given her. It felt cozy, but at the same time, dangerous. It was almost reassuring in a way she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She decided to give it a try to fall asleep and within a few moments, Rey drifted off into a tormented sleep.

The faceless monster had indeed returned to Rey’s dreams. Anger, betrayal, fear, loneliness, terror – one right after another again and again and again.  
Suddenly she was dropped into a stark white room. Blinding white light seemed to stretch on and on but there in the distance, lying on the floor was a mass in black. As she moved forward, she thought maybe it was a person. Picking up more speed, panic began to race throughout her as she recognized the person lying there.

It was Ben.

Finally reaching him, she flung herself down to him. Rey saw he was covered in blood and as pale as the whiteness stretching on for miles around them.  
“Ben? Ben? Ben, wake up! Wake up! Answer me! What happened? Ben, are you ok?” She screamed as she shook him. Locating the wound on his abdomen, Rey covered it with her hands and began screaming for help. In the distance, Rey noticed a hooded figure walking away from them, with a large weapon in their hand and cloaked in black robes.

“Please, help us!” She roared. 

The figure stopped and turned and to her horror – her own face was staring back at her. 

Confounded, Rey didn’t know what to do. She saw the cloaked version of herself flash an evil smile as she turned and began walking away – vanishing into thin air. Sheer terror washed over her—what was this? What had she done?  
Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the man in her arms.  
“Ben! Ben, please don’t do this! Please don’t do this before we even had a chance! Ben! Ben! Ben!” she screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Rey shot awake and let herself process that the horrors flashing before her eyes were only a dream. As she tried to steady her breathing and let herself be convinced that she was in her own room, Ben came running through the door. Clad only in a pair of pants, he rushed into the room. A garnet glow filled the room as the holo-fireplace in the corner continued to crackle and glimmer wildly.  
“BEN!” Rey screamed as she vaulted out of bed and over towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her cheek tightly to his chest and what sounded like sobs escaped from her lips.  
“Rey? What’s going on? Are you alright?” Ben asked, a slight twinge of fright in his voice.  
“I’m just glad you are okay.” She sobbed.  
“Rey what are you talking about?”  
“How did you know to come?” Rey probed.  
“I heard you calling my name – through the bond. You were calling my name over and over and it sounded like you were hurt. I couldn’t see you.…I could only hear you.” Ben stepped back and took Rey’s face in his hands. “But you aren’t hurt, you are alright? Rey, answer me.”  
“Yes, yes it was just a dream.” She sighed.  
“What happened?”  
“It’s not important... I was scared I had lost you.” Rey confessed as she pulled him to her. Being wrapped up in Ben’s arms she felt safe, protected…. content.

“Ben, sit down, I want to talk to you.” Rey uttered as she led him to the bed. “Ben, I just want you to know... earlier... when we were talking. I... it’s… well…”  
‘Why was this so hard?’ Rey thought.  
“Rey...” Ben began as Rey covered his hand with hers.  
“I just… I just... think… that earlier when you were here... I might have acted like everything going on…. was strictly business… and that’s not fair to you, because it’s not like that.” Rey still couldn’t get it out. Each word was harder to speak than the last and she simply didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s okay, no, I, I get it. I understand”. Ben covered her hand with his and patted it softly. Flashing a slight smile, Ben rose to his feet and began heading towards the door. “I know it’s just a means to an end for you.” He muttered without turning back around.

“BEN!” she cried across the room.

Ben abruptly paused his exit without turning back around.

“Ben, please don’t leave. Look, I felt it.”  
“What?” Ben questioned as he slowly turned back around to face Rey.  
“Your fingers brushed over my arm the other day… and in the shower after that and... and I felt it.” Rey confessed, her voice barely a whisper. Ben's unquestioning silence all but confirmed to Rey that it was in fact him through the force bond that touched her arm in the shower.

She glanced over his perfect face, how incredibly soft his lips looked, his broad shoulders, his toned biceps; all hauntingly illuminated in crimsons and auburns as the fire roared in the corner.

Her gaze descended lower. 

She noticed he too was looking her body over the same way. The same carnal way he did the other night. His eyes devoured every inch of her frame and every so many seconds, they flickered back up to meet her gold speckled eyes. His glare made her feel like hot molten lava was coursing through her veins everywhere his gaze touched.

Sighing heavily and sauntering back towards her, Ben simply asked; “How did it feel?”  
“It made me feel whole. It felt right. It made me feel like I had finally found what I had been missing all my life. You. I need you.” She professed as her voice crackled, a lump rising in her throat.  
“Rey….” Ben gasped as he dropped to his knees before her. Instinctively, he reached for her and tugged her body to his. Seizing her waist, Ben rested his head against her belly while Rey’s fingers wound through his hair. Clutching each other so securely, Rey began to whisper, repeating Ben’s own words back to him.  
“You have my heart. I swear it.”

Ben nuzzled his face against her silken nightgown as he exhaled deep and loud.  
After few moments, Rey dropped down to her knees and lifted Ben’s face up to hers.  
“I know we are supposed to be together. I saw it.” Rey began. “That’s what I want. We need each other.”  
Gazing into each other’s eyes, Rey sees that Ben’s eyes are welled with tears. Rey began to caress Ben’s sturdy shoulders, his skin hot to her touch.

“So… Rey… does that mean… does that mean you’ve made a decision?” he gulped.  
“Yes. You are my home. I want to be wherever you are. I will become yours and you will become mine.”  
“Oh Rey…” astonished and shocked, Ben could not believe what he heard. “Are you certain?” Ben’s breathy voice croaked out. “With all of my darkness?”  
“I have seen the best of you. I have seen the worst of you and I still choose both. If I could have anyone in the galaxy…. It would still be you.” Rey asserted, her eyes narrowed in complete confidence.  
“Rey!” he exclaimed as he pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her tighter and tighter to make sure this wasn’t some kind of hallucination and she would vanish before his eyes at any moment.

Rey broke the embrace and placed a simple kiss on the top of his scar at his forehead. Ben closed his eyes instinctually. Touching her lips to his hot skin, Rey kissed him again and again, moving down the scar, not stopping until the was hovering just above his sharp jawline. Closing her eyes, Rey inhaled deeply and took the scent of Ben in.  
Fresh cotton once more- it was inebriating. It was like that scent alone could send her reeling.

When she opened her eyes, she found him staring down at her, his commanding eyes full of longing. Without a second thought, Rey leaned in and gently touched her lips to his. 

And just then, Ben’s entire world seemed to stop. His senses felt like they had overtaken him completely. Her lips were soft and delicate against his, warm and inviting. His heart beating loudly in his ears.

Without opening her eyes, Rey pulled back from Ben. Her lips were still hovering over his, their ragged breathing swirling between one another. Rey leaned in once more, and kissed him again with more force.  
As their lips parted, Ben began to stand and intertwine his fingers with Rey’s as he guided her to stand as well. Shocked by his sudden movement, Rey began to study Ben’s face – wondering if something was wrong. 

“Ben, is something wrong?” Rey asked.  
Transfixed onto Rey, Ben did not answer.  
“Ben? Answer me. Are you alright?”  
With such power, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against him and slid his hand against her face and behind her neck.  
“Now I am.” He growled.  
Before Rey could form a thought, Ben pulled her face to him and covered her mouth with his. And for a moment, Rey swore she saw stars. 

The most gorgeous stars she had ever seen.

She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around him, her hands began to explore his powerful back. Ben’s mouth was so warm and even more delectable than she could have dreamt. His indulgent lips caressed hers in a way that was both reassuring and comforting but somehow unexpected. He let out a low moan that ended with her name and suddenly ---he was everywhere in her senses. Her hands moved over the planes of his strong back and around to his carved chest, down to the ripples in his abdomen, the indentations above his hips. At her touch, Ben pulled Rey even closer, draping himself over her and bending her back slightly.  
His heart may have felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest, but his hands felt steady on Rey’s skin. His mouth moved from her lips to her throat and down to her collarbone. His sultry tongue licking and nipping at Rey’s goose bumped skin. As he bent downwards to kiss her he suddenly bent down further and lifted Rey upwards, dragging her against his body. His hands grasped under her as he clutched under her thighs. She lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around him as he walked them towards the bed. 

As they continued kissing, he lowered Rey onto the bed.  
Ben’s mind was racing - his thoughts had come to life. Ben broke the kiss and stood up, leaving Rey laying on the bed, resting her weight on her forearms, propped up. One of her legs bent, the other dangling over the bed.  
Stars, she thought, he looks as though he was carved from stone. So strong, so perfect.  
Ben glanced down at her and his lustful eyes searched hers for permission on what they both knew was about to happen. Never breaking her gaze into his eyes, she lifted her right hand and beckoned him to her with index and middle fingers. Ben never thought a simple hand gesture could ever look so erotic until he saw Rey’s slender ringed fingers beckoning his body to hers. And with that simple gesture from her, all of Ben’s walls came tumbling down, and with the tumbling of the walls came an eruption of desire. Unable to contain himself, with a yearning growl, he almost launched himself at Rey. Knocking her body back onto the bed, she received him with waiting arms, and an open heart.  
As they kissed, Ben lowered his body onto Rey’s and she let out a moan of delight. Him, like this on top of her, him pressing against her, it was almost too much to take. She savored the pressure and a smile crept across her lips as she continued kissing him. 

Why had she even fought this so hard when this was what made her happy?

Ben moved and scraped his body against hers, teasing her, trying to push her over the edge. Her hands wound tightly into his silky hair. He knew just what her body needed, what it craved, she thought. It was almost as though he was designed specifically for her. Ben moved his hands underneath her back and Rey took the opportunity to shift her weight so that now she was on top of him. Their lips finally parted and she was breathless, ravenous. She lifted her back and brought her knees up so that she was straddling him, looking down at his hooded eyes. He sat up, panting and needing more and met her mouth with his, licking, caressing her tongue with his. He moved to her chin, down her neck and to her collarbone. He tasted her as his tongue glided over her skin, back to her mouth and back down again, over and over. Her hand knotted in his hair, Rey started to move her hips against him and in that instant, Ben could no longer take it. He needed her and now.

“Baby…….” he growled against her neck. His hands moved down to her hips and onto her backside guiding her movements as he panted between kisses.

Suddenly there was a thundering noise at the door. 

Looking almost pained to do it, he tore his lips away from her.

“What was that?” Rey breathed.  
The door rattled again.  
“Someone is trying to open the door, wait right here.” Ben crept off the bed and glided to the door. The door loudly rattled once more and then stopped.  
After a moment Ben opened the door to reveal no one. No one at the door, no one in the halls surrounding her room.  
“Who is there?” Rey called.  
“It’s nothing... there was no one. Hmm.” Ben suspected as he closed the door and crossed back to Rey.  
He knelt back on the bed to join her.  
“It’s probably for the best. Things were moving so fast….” Rey began as Ben started to frown. “No, no, Ben… please – it’s not that. I want you. Stars, I want you, Ben. But not like this. Not in my cell and not until I don’t feel like a prisoner here anymore. I want- this- in my new room or yours after we’ve gotten a chance to really…….” Rey sighed as she stroked Ben’s arm. “Or one night…. After you’ve properly asked me to- “  
“It’s alright. I understand.” Ben assured her.  
“Really?”  
“Rey, I want you so badly. It’s all I can think about, dream about. But, if that’s what you want, then that is what it will be. I want to do this right for you. I want you to give yourself to me only when you want to. Not when you feel you have to.”  
Rey smiled back at her dark prince.  
“I will treat you just as you should be treated, like an Empress.”  
“Oh Ben.” She exhaled. “Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?”  
“Of course I will.”  
The two laid back in the bed as Rey turned onto her side and snuggled up to Ben. She listened to his breathing, strong and even. A wave of contentment washed over Rey.  
She was simply happy.  
Ben began absentmindedly playing with a braid from her hair when he began to speak again.  
“I wanted to talk to you… I need to leave for about a day or two.”  
“Leave? Just when we’ve… we’ve only begun?”  
“Relax, it’s only for at most two days.” Ben started.  
“Well, I’ll come with you.” Rey interrupted.  
“Oh no, you will stay here and begin on all of those briefing reports that you wanted. Relax, I’ve even had a report put together of this visit that I have to go on. It will be quick. We’ve stationed a garrison outside a remote mining colony. We’ve received word that the diplomacy there between the miners and the leadership council has begun to show signs of…. well of completely falling apart. It’s all very routine and it’s all in the report. Besides, I would get absolutely nothing done if you were there with me.” Ben teased as he traced his index finger down her cheek.  
“I don’t want you to go already. Wouldn’t you just send Hux for something like that?” She asked as her slim fingers traced a scar on his alabaster skin.

“I’m not interested in dragging this matter out – it needs to be solved immediately. I don’t have time for Hux’s methods. Don’t worry, you’ll stay here, get through these reports, train and I will be back before you know it.” he mused as he kissed her forehead.

“Well, alright.” Rey muttered, but she couldn’t shake the uneasiness in her bones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short -- however-- some BIG stuff is coming and rather than it be one ungodly long chapter - I wanted to break it up.
> 
> The first chapter here is more light and fluffy, but the stuff coming is really, really dark and heavy and I wanted to get this one out and make the next part of this segment it's own standalone chapter.  
> Sorry for the delay on this -- I hadn't been posting because I was wrestling with this next segment intensely. So here is the first part so now I can focus on the FIRESTORM that's about to come...

The next morning......

Rey slowly awoke as the images from the night before engulfed her mind. 

Ben’s warm lips crashing into hers.

His body holding her close.

His intense eyes gazing down into hers.

His scorching breath on her skin.

His solid hands on the small of her back. 

On her thigh…. caressing her face.

She should have given in completely to Ben. She wanted to... why did she stop herself? It was what she wanted.. all she could think about.

Why didn't she make love to him?

Rey reached out her hands to where Ben should have been in the bed, but all she felt was emptiness.  
Ben had already left.  
Disappointed, she opened her eyes; but to her surprise a small black box had been placed on the bed. Inside was a set of spiraled silver coils. Each spiral was thin and long with a red crystal at the bottom and intricate scroll work was delicately etched around each thin coil. Rey smiled as she realized what these were. She had noticed coils very similar to this with all of Astrid’s hair adornments. They were wonderful.  
Beaming at the sweetness of the gift, Rey laid back in bed and thought of Ben.

Phasma arrived not too much later to escort Rey to the training facility. Dressing quickly, Rey jumped into some of the replenished standard issue clothing and followed Phasma to a set of doors that led to a spacious, open room.  
“My lady, this is a training area that you can use at any time while you are here.” Phasma stated as she motioned to the open space.  
‘My lady? Ren must have gotten to her already.’ Rey thought. It sounded so strange coming from her- hearing Phasma address her so formally.  
“The control panel is just here. You can run several different attack scenarios.” Phasma explained, pressing the different buttons to show Rey. “The holos will appear and fight accordingly. Training weapons are over there along that wall.” Phasma pointed across the room to a grouping of weapons. “And I shall return in a while to escort you back. You have many reports, dioceses and treaties to review if you are to remain on schedule.” Phasma proclaimed.  
“Thank you, Phasma.” Rey said as she crossed to room to select a weapon.  
With a turn of her heel, Phasma left allowing Rey to begin. With a few presses onto the control panel, Rey smiled and began her training.

Returning to her room after her training, Rey felt rejuvenated. It just simply felt good down to her soul have some time to sharpen her skills. To wake up her bones and get her blood pumping after all of that sitting around in her room felt emboldening.  
As her door slid open, she found Astrid waiting for her.

“My lady Rey,” she happily began. “Oh my! Just, just what have you done to your hair?” Astrid cried.  
Rey shrugged. “I’m sorry – I….”  
“No matter. There is only one solution – it must be redone. Go and freshen up and we shall begin.” Astrid stately matter-of-factly.  
“Astrid, I am so sorry for ruining all of your hard work. I was training and –“ Rey began.  
‘And the Supreme Leaders Hands were pawing at me all last night, too’ Rey contemplated to herself as sensual images of herself wrapped around the Supreme Leader flashed in her mind once more.  
His hips, his muscled waist. His arms. It took Astrid speaking to snap her out of it and bring her back to the present moment.  
“It’s really alright, My Lady. Let me loosen these braids and you can go wash up.” Astrid smiled sweetly.

Rey’s hair seemed to be unbraided in no time at all and Rey hopped in and out of the shower in her refresher just as quickly.  
Dressing in a tank top and a standard issue pants, she sat down so Astrid could begin.

“Astrid, can you do my hair and makeup just as you did before. The Supreme Lead--- I mean…. I, I, myself, I really liked what you did last time.” Rey flushed. Her lips had betrayed her. She sensed that Astrid could be trusted and wouldn’t say a word to anyone .  
Astrid snickered.  
“Of course. Today I’ve brought silver instead of gold adornments and beads and these thin, delicate silver strands. They are thinner than ribbon. Almost as thin as your own hair.” Astrid began as she showed Rey her cache of items. “Would you like those?”  
“Yes, very much. Astrid, would you be able to add these as well?” Rey asked as she handed the black box containing Ben’s gift to Astrid.  
Astrid drew in her breath as her tiny fingers opened the box.  
“My lady! These are beautiful. Simply dazzling. If I may be so bold – may I ask – were these a gift from… from…”  
“From the Supreme Leader?” Rey interrupted. “Yes, they were.” She smiled. “They are lovely, aren’t they?”  
“Oh, they most certainly are. You know, on my home world where we would mine some of the most beautiful minerals and stones- it was said that each color and kind had a special meaning.”  
“Really?” Rey questioned.  
“Oh yes.”  
“Tell me – what does this ruby color mean then?”  
“Red was one of the most complex of all stones. The red stones symbolized energy, strength and power. Our ancestors saw it as the color of fire and blood. But also- it was danger. Seduction. Passionate, passionate love.”  
Rey exhaled deeply. “Wow.” She breathed. 

Just the thought of Ben and the words ‘passionate’ and ‘seduction’ were almost too much to take after last night. Her throat went dry. Did Ben perhaps know this? Is that why he chose them?

“Oh, I’ve also brought in some reports that you can review while I work.” Astrid said as she sat the reports in front Rey.  
“Oh no, but I wanted you to tell me more about your home and now more about the meanings of the stones your planet mined!” Rey whined.  
“I am under the strictest of orders from Phasma. I have to make sure you get through at least 2 reports before I can leave. And quite honestly, she scares me…. so please don’t make me go back to her and have to say I failed.” Astrid groaned.  
Rey laughed. “Oh, alright.” She sighed as she begrudgingly picked up the first report.

As Rey toiled through the reports, Astrid wove her hands through her hair. Adding some of the silver charms they both selected together and some extra hair to give it length, Astrid intertwined Rey’s hair much like the style she had before. However, now Astrid had interwoven many elegant silver strands as well as the striking coils that Ben had gifted her. The silver strands caught and held the light, adding an almost sparkling effect to Rey’s tresses.

Rey read through report after report on systems agreements, contracts, dioceses on diplomats- and she decided that it was all very dry, boring material if she was being completely honest.  
At long last, Astrid fished Rey’s hair and began to start on her makeup. Since she needed to keep her eyes closed throughout much of it– she very well couldn’t read. She thought. Astrid had inadvertently saved her - if only for a few moments. Relishing the break, Rey wanted to hear more stories from Astrid.  
“Tell me more about Tourmaline.” Rey asked and Astrid happily obliged; launching into another tale of her home’s fierce women warrior as she painted Rey’s face with what looked like pure stardust.

By the time Astrid left, Rey was starting on her third report. Astrid had duplicated her makeup and once more Rey was back to looking like that fierce Tourmaline warrior who captivated the Supreme Leader in this very room last night.

‘No! Focus!’ she told herself. ‘The sooner I get through these the better.’

A droid had come by to deliver her food and Rey dug in as she continued paging through the material. Her earlier training session had left her famished.  
Reaching the end of her meal, the letters on the screen seemed to duplicate.

And then quadruple. 

A piercing sound entered Rey’s ears and made her feel as though she couldn’t actually hear her surroundings. Thoughts were impossible to form. 

Why couldn’t she catch her breath?

Her skin felt like it was on fire, her eyes were wide and stricken with fear.

Struggling to regain control, Rey tried to steady herself, steady her breathing---but she couldn’t. She was rendered helpless.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

She was spiraling.

As she glanced down at the food, it suddenly hit her.  
She had been poisoned.  
Her consciousness slipping away – Rey was able to conclude who was responsible. But before her lips could utter a single syllable she collapsed onto the floor. 

Before her eyes even opened, Rey was acutely aware of the predicament she was in. That familiar feeling of cool metal against her wrists, back and ankles.  
She was strapped to that awful table again.  
Reaching into the Force, Rey breathed deeply. She knew that whatever was coming would require an immeasurable amount of strength. Rey could not and would not let this pathetic coward get the best of her.  
‘I am strong. I am cunning. I am wise. I will destroy him.’ Rey recited in her mind.  
Her breathing was steady, her demeanor now composed.  
Her glitter swept eyes flashed open. Astrid’s beautiful work had enhanced the fire within Rey’s eyes that now locked onto the viper of a man in front of her.  
Arms tucked neatly behind him, Armitage Hux smirked arrogantly back at Rey.  
“Let’s begin.” He hissed through his teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds it difficult to deny her anger, rage and wrath as Hux begins his verbal and physical assault on her. 
> 
> These feelings of rage flood her and somehow steady her as she prepares for the fight of her life.

“You.” Rey spat.  
“Me.” Hux mocked.  
“I knew you might attempt some idiotic scheme like this.” Rey huffed, rolling her eyes. “Coward.” She taunted as she leaned forward, straining against the unyielding metal cuffs that bound her hands and ankles. 

Hux had set the torture table so that Rey was in an upright position, but slightly bent backwards. Rey’s mind flashed back to Starkiller Base – when Kylo had captured her and strapped her to a table just like this and situated her the exact same way. Here she was ---She was in this position again – how did this keep happening?

“Coward?” Hux questioned, clearly outraged that Rey would dare make such a remark.  
“Coward.” Rey affirmed as the words escaped from her mouth like a hiss. “Waiting until Ren is gone and then you poison me? It’s pathetic.” She snapped.  
Instantly closing the gap between them, Hux drew back his open hand and let it snap forward; breaking against Rey’s face. A prickly, stinging feeling rose up to her cheek, but Rey was unmoved.

“Hmmm.” She mused as she shook off the slap. “Look, what do you want from me? I’ll save you the trouble and time because I just really don’t feel like dealing with you today. I don’t have ANY information to give you. I don’t know where the Resistance retreated to – that was part of the arrangement. I don’t know of any attack plans or patterns or strategies. There aren’t any! They simply retreated and regrouped to mourn their dead! You must honor the cease fire.” Rey gritted as her eyes seared into Hux as he rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
Frustration and fury rising within her, Rey began to repeat herself. “I have no information-….”  
“My Dear,” Hux sneered as he interrupted. “who said anything about wanting information? This is about revenge.”

Rey’s eyes went wide momentarily before she composed herself. She had to remain calm if she had a chance of staying in control of this situation– even though every cell within her body was crying out to eradicate the galaxy from this vermin of a man. ‘Calm down, breathe.’ She told herself as she felt resentment rising within her.  
“You killed the Supreme Leader and you must pay for that.” Hux snapped.  
“Your Supreme Leader is alive!” Rey shot back.  
“He is not my Supreme Leader!” Hux barked as he slapped Rey once more. “Contrary to what Ren says, I know you are to blame for killing the Supreme Leader! Ren is just covering for you as some sort of lovesick attempt to win you over and protect you. Confess! You killed our Supreme Leader!” he howled as Rey smirked at him. She could sense that the little affect his assaults had on her was getting underneath his skin. His imbalance gave her confidence.

Crossing to the side of the torture table, Hux removed a portable control panel and began to pace around the room, pressing buttons as he moved.  
Breathing deeply, Hux began to speak again. “You are responsible for Snoke’s death. Admit it, Scavenger.”  
“I’m not telling you anything.” Rey coolly replied.  
Sighing lightly, Hux began to press a few buttons on the control pad as the table activated and electrocuted Rey.  
Stifling her screams, Rey attempted to reach into the Force to steady herself. White hot sparks felt like they were coursing through her body, inside every vein. Suddenly, the jolting stopped and after a few panting breaths she was able to regain her composure. She would not allow Hux to get the better of her.

“General Hux, I was wondering how long it was going to take us to get to this point. I knew it would come to this.” Rey stated confidently.  
“Did you, now?” he questioned.  
“To say I’ve been looking forward to this…... conversation…. would be an understatement.” Rey mused.  
“Well, scum, I can assure you that by the end of our time together, you will be feeling differently.” Hux avowed.

Dolling out her best feigning surprise look, Rey simply uttered, “Really?”

Obviously annoyed with Rey, Hux took another deep breath. 

“So what’s the plan?” Rey questioned. “I have to say, something like this – I’m surprised you even pulled it off. I mean, I knew you would attempt some ridiculous nonsense like this – but I’m still shocked that you were able to execute it. It’s a coward move, all things considered…. But I’m surprised you even had the guts for this at all.” Rey sassed.  
Drawing back once more, Hux struck Rey – the palm of his hand cresting against her cheekbone. Breathing deeply, Rey was able to shake it off, her eyes piercing into Hux’s.

“You are both traitors!” Hux spat. “Ren expects us to believe that you had nothing to do with the murder of our Leader? I’m not stupid, girl! Like I said, I know he is covering for you! The question is why! Why, Scavenger? Tell me! You’ve seduced him! You’ve got your hooks into him with your – your---”  
“I’m not telling you anything. I don’t answer to YOU.” Rey scoffed.

Pressing the control panel once more, pain flooded Rey’s body as the table shocked her. Even though she was trying her best, her body still jolted and lurched as her teeth stifled a scream.

“I am in control here, girl. You will answer me now! You both kill Snoke – or rather what I believe that YOU killed Snoke and then he covers for you and I’m supposed to just what? Listen to you? Respect you? Report to a nobody? To have you be our Empress?” Hux screeched indignantly. “It’s an insult to the entire First Order!” Hux shouted as his face reddened.

“My, my, Hux. For someone in control, you seem to be getting quite angry. Hmm... you have to wonder – where is this all coming from? You couldn’t have been that devoted to that leech, Snoke. You said you had no questions for me and yet here you are interrogating me. What is this, exactly?”  
Another shockwave tore through Rey’s body as a sadistic smile crept across Hux’s face.

“Keep running your mouth, Scavenger.” Hux jeered as he released the button. “Do not make me turn the voltage even higher.”  
Rey panted for a moment and steadied herself again. Reaching into the Force, she channeled her strength.

‘How was she taking all of this in stride?’ Hux thought.

“Oh, Red,” she chimed. “Who hurt you? Who did this to you? Who made you like this?  
Hux twisted his face into a scowl as he jammed his pale fingers against the control panel once more, sending more shooting pains throughout Rey’s body. Rey did her best to control it, but the ravaging electricity that was coursing through her body escaped through her mouth in a muffled scream.  
“Shut up!” he bellowed as he released the button.  
“Oh, I see. It’s fear.” Rey panted as she caught her breath.

Drawing back his hand yet again, Hux slapped Rey across the mouth. “Silence!” he bellowed. Rey sensed she struck a nerve.  
Swallowing deeply as she steadied herself, Rey angled her face to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood as the taste of copper lingered on her tongue.

It was working. She was getting to him more and more. She could sense his rising heartrate, his anger, his fear. She just had to keep as cool as possible and keep pushing him. The more she pushed him the more out of control he became. That lack of control made it easier to reach into his mind as he stopped trying to block any attempts. 

‘If I can infuriate him enough, he will see this isn’t worth it and leave.’ Rey concluded.  
“You were never quite good enough.” She breathed as Hux’s eyes went wide. “Not good enough before the First Order and certainly not now. Always second best. Always behind someone. Snoke continually favored Kylo. Toting how, how powerful he was and calling him the next Vader.” Rey sighed as she reached further into his mind. “But there you were – overlooked. You were always jockeying for position, but you would come up short time and time again.” Rey said slowly as she faked a concerned tone. “Snoke never appreciated you fully. You were always inferior to him.” Rey concluded as Hux’s breathing quickened.

“Now….and now you fear that you will be a distant third—oh….” Rey’s silky voice continued as she reached into the darkest corners of his mind. “…. All because of me.” she deduced as her eyes flashed up to meet his.  
Hux’s face reddening with anger and embarrassment, Rey began to smile and then broke out into a subdued laugh.  
Left speechless and trying to regain his composure, Hux was momentarily shaken.  
“Come on, what’s the plan here?” Rey whispered. “I mean, what’s your play? What- you kill me and then kill Kylo and then what? You will rule the First Order?” 

Hux stared at her blankly which furthered proved to Rey that she knew exactly what he was planning. And no longer being able to help it, she broke out into a maniacal laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She said through the giggling. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”  
Hux pressed his finger to the control panel again sending a small shockwave through Rey. “Oh, it’s happening, scum.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“Really? And how is that? You kill me and then you tell Kylo? Or... hmm?” Rey thought as she toyed with him. “I guess it doesn’t matter either way because he will find out what you’ve done and he will END you.” Rey’s tone turned deadly serious. “He will make it so painful for you that you will be begging him for death. If you let me go now, maybe I won’t kill you.”

Standing directly in front of Rey, Hux glowered at her, his anger boiling over.

“Coward. You are pathetic.” Rey gritted as a malicious smile formed on her face.

Hux reached back and this time punched Rey in the stomach. Doubling over as much as the table would allow, Rey began to laugh once more.  
“You really think you can overthrow the Supreme Leader? You?” she grated.  
“My dear, you have no idea what I am capable of.”  
“Capable? You? Please. You couldn’t even take me down on your own. You have to take the coward’s way out and resort to poisoning me. And you think you can defeat Kylo? Get the best of him? You are delusional. You can keep it coming, but you’ll never kill Ren. He’s more powerful than you could ever become!” Rey felt a sense of pride within her. Her lover, her partner, her Ben was the most powerful man in the galaxy. And he was all hers. He belonged to her.

“Silence!” Hux screamed as he smacked Rey once more across her face. “I know you and Ren are lovers! It’s an abomination! You two wrapped around each other. It’s a – it’s a heinous act.”  
Rey’s eyes flashed wildly. “You! It was you at the door!” Rey concluded.  
“Please! I wouldn’t have lowered myself to such a task. That was an agent of mine. I knew what was happening between you.”  
“Lowered yourself? Please! You were afraid to set foot on this ship with Kylo still here.” Rey sassed.  
Hux’s face flushed once more. She was right and he knew it.  
“I will be doing the galaxy a favor by ridding it from you both. And once I am free of you two, I will---“  
“Here we go again!” Rey interrupted while rolling her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you? You couldn’t even take me down and you think you can best the Supreme Leader? He’s twice the man you will ever be.”  
“And what do you know of it? You have no idea what kind of man I am. Especially when you’ve only experienced the likes of Ren!” he growled, his voice suddenly dripping with lust.  
“Wait, what?” Rey questioned. She suddenly felt this undercurrent within their conversation. Almost all at once, the veil over this whole interrogation ploy seemed to lift away and everything started to move into focus.  
“He could never satisfy you.” he hissed as he stalked towards her.  
“Oh.” Rey breathed. “Is that what this is really about? This isn’t about Snoke, is it? Or are you still trying to convince yourself that it is?”  
Hux huffed as he closed his eyes – inwardly cursing that he had just lost control.

It had all become clear.

As simple and as pure as the days were long- Hux was jealous. Hux was envious of Ren for a lot of reasons. Always being second best, Snoke repeatedly choosing Ren over him. 

And now this. 

Now Rey had chosen Ren. Just one more thing Kylo was better than Hux at. A superior lover. And he couldn’t stand it - something inside Hux had snapped. Was this whole torture thing some sick and depraved attempt to satisfy something sexual inside him?  
Disgusted at this revelation, Rey foolishly pushed Hux more. She could feel the rage bubbling just below the surface within her once more. She was struggling to maintain control. ‘The absolute audacity of this man!’ she thought.  
“Were you listening at the door, Hux?” she asked breathily. “Could you hear me? Could you hear what he was doing to me?” her sugarcoated voice questioned. “You could, couldn’t you? Yes, of course you could. You had your agent bring a listening device.” she whispered as her eyes narrowed. “And even though you look disgusted at me right now, we both know… you wished it was you. You wished it was you exciting me, wrapping yourself around me…” Rey trailed off as Hux moved closer to her.  
Rey could sense the hunger for power within him. Hux wanted the First Order, the Galaxy and the Empress beside him. It wasn’t even about her insomuch that it was simply about the status that Kylo was about the achieve. A status that he wanted. It seemed ridiculous to her, but it was everything to him. It was his deepest heart’s desire.

“Admit it….” she whispered as Hux moved closer to the table, positioning himself in front of her.  
Leaning against her, Hux drew up his hand not to hit her, but to trace her cheek with the back of his hand.  
“I could have given you so much more than Ren.” He muttered. “I could have satisfied you. Showed you ecstasy that Ren couldn’t even fathom in his wildest dreams.” He continued as his foul breath wisped against Rey’s face. “But now, I think I will tear you apart from the inside out. So that when Ren finds you, the very sight of your broken body will be enough to kill him. You may not want me inside you, but that is what you will get. I will defile, desecrate and invade you. And yet, you will scream for more.” He snarled. 

Unwilling to let him beat her, Rey refused to look away. She maintained eye contact with the monster before her. However, Rey could no longer control her rage. She was going to kill this man, one way or another.

Tilting closer and closer to her, Hux drew in as if he was going to attempt to kiss her but was met instead with a splattering of salvia across his face.

Rey had mustered her strength and spat directly into Hux’s unexpecting face.

“Whore!” he screamed as Rey’s defiant eyes glowered back at him while he wiped the salvia from his eyes.  
“I’m only a whore because I didn’t choose you instead.” Rey asserted, unmoved.  
Hux turned to the back of the room where a floating spherical shaped torture droid was lurking. Waving it on, it began to move toward them. With a nod of his head, another droid that was positioned behind the torture table progressed towards them as well.  
Rey took a deep breath. The idea briefly flashed in her mind of trying to connect with Ben to get him to come back, but she shook the feeling away. She wouldn’t have him walk into an ambush. She wouldn’t allow this fiend hurt Ben. She would take it all if that meant he was safe. She had to protect him. 

She was irrevocably in love with Ben, Kylo, whatever he wanted to call himself and she knew right then that she was willing to die for him. Her heart swelled at the thought of his face. She held onto the images of them from last night. His deep, dark eyes, soft lips and powerful hands all over her. It comforted her – and she tried to use it to balance herself.

As the droids came into view, she noticed the floor bound droid carried a tray filled with instruments of some sort. Eyeing the tray, Rey spotted several long and sharp metal objects, some sort of clamps and two more items she recognized immediately. 

Whips.

Both were similar at the hilt, but one had thick metal wires that were all interlaced together into a single strand. She had seen slavers with whips similar to these that were called neuronic whips. The wielder would press a button at the base and a strong electrical current would surge through the wires- inflicting extreme agony to anything it touched. Rey swallowed and hoped she was wrong.  
The other whip was made entirely of leather. 

‘A cat whip.’ She thought as her throat went dry. At the top of the hilt, nine thick and knotted leather strands spun out from the top. Vicious metal beads adorned the strands every so many inches. Slaves had been ruthlessly beaten with these whips back on Jakku.  
Her mind flashed to slavers thrashing these against the feeble backs of the slaves as they howled at the pain.

Their blood being coaxed from their skin.

Splattering the face of the slaver atop them.

Oozing down their backs.

She screwed her eyes shut and opened them once more, trying to push the images away. Hux assessed the items on the tray before selecting a long and slender metal object. As he turned to her, she could see he had chosen a knife. Flipping it briefly in his hands, he clutched the hilt tightly as he moved closer to her. Rey quickly drew her breath in, bracing for what was about to become.  
Hux’s arm shot forward; the knife in his hand slashing Rey’s left cheek open.  
Rey’s vision went white as a shriek reverberated from within her.  
Blood began to drip down her face as Hux’s faced twisted into a malevolent grin.

“Now, let’s have some fun.” he growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in...."

Droplets of blood that had glided down her body fell from Rey’s fingertips and spattered onto the floor beneath her. Hux’s activities for the last hour consisted of screaming conflicting statements at Rey while intermittingly slicing her skin with the knife clutched in his fist. Slashes in different lengths, sizes and depths were now scattered all over Rey’s body. Her arms, face, legs, hands and clothes- everywhere- was speckled with blood. Rey’s pain was immense, but her revulsion for Hux was far worse.

Seemingly pleased with his work thus far, Hux set down the knife now drenched in carnage.

Rey laid back on the table, breathing deeply in an attempt to push down her wrath as a disembodied voice entered her head.

“I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger. Use your aggression. Let the hate flow through you.” As swiftly as the strange voice came, it slithered out of her mind just as quickly.

‘What was that?’ Rey thought. To her it almost sounded like several voices banded together at times. She didn’t recognize any of them and decided she couldn’t worry about it now, not when Hux looked up to something new. 

Suspended in mid-air next to Hux, the floating spherical torture droid began to flash and move. A panel opened in the front and from within it, a large needle appeared. Rey’s eyes narrowed as her heart raced. 

What did he have in store now?

“I have something special for you. It’s a toxin of my own creation. It paralyzes your motor functions but still leaves you conscious. It’s quite remarkable. The subject can’t move, but is still fully aware of what’s going on. You can still hear, see and feel what’s happening, but you cannot do anything about it. Some subjects can’t even talk, but that part seems to vary according to the person.” Hux seemed to almost beam with pride. “I wonder how you’ll react…...” He whispered.  
“Are you joking? Why would you need to do that? I can’t move as it is. I am chained to a damn table!” Rey shouted.  
“I assure you, this is no joke and there is a reason for that.” He smiled. “You will just have to wait and see.” Hux said, waving the droid forward. “Ren has an unnatural obsession with you. I will rid you both of that. The sight of you- it’s going to annihilate him.” he hissed menacingly as Rey closed her eyes.

Anger, rage, hate—all of it and more was swirling inside Rey like a spiral of black smoke. Twisting up and snaking throughout her body, she allowed it to fill her senses. A storm was brewing inside her. 

There was a violent rumbling in her belly. 

Something she could only compare to lightning flashed inside and throughout her.

Her emotions crashed around her like the angry waves she saw on Ahch- To.

Rey slowly opened her eyes, bared her teeth and roared at Hux. “I am going to kill you. I promise you that.” 

“Embrace your emotions. Let the anger fill your soul. Let your bloodlust set you free.” The sinister voice hissed, slinking once more into Rey’s mind.  
Before Rey could contemplate the ghostly voice, the droid jammed the large needle into her neck. Immediately feeling hazy and disconnected, Rey attempted to concentrate on her breathing to try and battle the toxin.

It was no use.

As the frigid liquid raced through her veins, she could feel the sensation of the venom moving down her body. Chilling her to the core, her body began to quake as the poison settled into her cells. Almost all at once she felt as though her body had shut down on her. She tried to wiggle her fingers, toes, arms, legs – nothing moved. Nothing worked.  
Rey couldn’t help but think that this made no sense. She was already rendered immobile. Why the need to poison her further? It was overkill, even for him.

‘Don’t panic. Don’t panic.’ She thought.

Hux crossed to the doorway and opened it – ushering two Stormtroopers in. As the door shut behind them, Hux began to press a series of buttons on the torture table’s control panel. Rey screwed her eyes shut and reopened them. Was this a nightmare? Maybe if she closed her eyes and opened them again, she would be back safe in her bed, waiting for Ben’s return to her.  
When she opened her hazel eyes, the troopers were still there and walking towards her, one with a large chain in his hands. Using his control panel, Hux had separated Rey’s wrist cuffs from the table itself. The leg shackles sprung open.  
Her hands still bound in the metal restraints, the troopers moved to her sides and began to thread the iron chain through the eyelets on the shackles. 

To Rey’s horror, she had figured out what Hux was planning on doing. The toxin, removing her from the table, it all now made sense. He had wanted to move her and didn’t trust that she wouldn’t escape.

Threading the chain through her cuffs, the troopers detached her from the table. Holding up her upright on either side, they passed the looped chain to the floating droid. Floating upwards, the droid seemed to be performing some quick welding work as it secured the chain to the rafters in the ceiling. While the droid welded and fastened, the troopers had thrown two metal discs onto the floor. Positioning Rey’s feet directly on top of each of them, the discs sprung to life and ensnared Rey’s feet, holding her steady.

Hux admired Rey’s new situation. Standing upright, her feet secured to the floor, her shackled arms raised above her head and the chain tightly secured to the ceiling. The troopers exited the room quietly as the door closed behind them.  
“Oh Rey, you are delicious like that.” Hux breathed, clearly excited as he removed his gloves and tossed them to the floor.  
Eyes darkening, Hux began to slowly unbutton his jacket using his right hand only. His fingers unfastening each clasp at a painfully slow rate as he stalked towards Rey. 

Rey’s eyes were cemented onto Hux as she tried to coax her lips to speak.  
Hux finally stopped only millimeters away from Rey, their bodies nearly touching. She could feel his breath on her ear. Rolling his shoulders backwards, he let his jacket slither off of him and drop to the floor. He slanted his head to the side and silently stared at her. It was as if he was trying to figure her out, read her thoughts or attempt to intimidate her. The absence of his jacket revealed his black sleeveless shirt tucked into his standard issue uniform pants.

Rey smirked at how pathetic he looked- especially compared to Kylo. His inadequately toned and freckled arms now bare, Rey could see further proof as to why he had to resort to immobilizing his victims through poisons. Ironically, she thought that he probably felt as dominant as he ever had in his life at this very moment.

Standing uncomfortably close to Rey, Hux breathed her in while his own uneven breath continued to beat down against her ear. Reaching up, he traced his fingertips down her face and to her neck, stopping at her collarbone, her blood staining his fingers as he went. Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat, Rey kept her eyes locked onto him as she refused to show any sign of weakness. Refusing to let him see her break.  
His eyes flashed up to meet hers as he moved his hand down her chest, over her breasts and down to the waistband of her pants. Reaching over to the table containing his instruments, he selected a small knife. Hux swiftly reached over and cut into Rey’s black tank top, pulling and removing it from her.

Hux sucked in his breath at the very sight of her. 

Her tank top now torn away, revealed a black and red lace bra that Astrid had brought her. Of course Rey dismissed it at first, but Astrid had told her that lovely clothes and even lovelier underclothes could make you feel beautiful and powerful. Having never owned clothes like these, the idea intrigued her. She inwardly cursed that she chose to give that a try today. She felt she was practically giving him something to ogle. But she would not show embarrassment. She would not let him diminish her.  
The look on his face was nauseating.  
He was relishing this.  
Determined not to let him win, Rey stared daggers at Hux as his eyes scoured over her.  
“That’s better.” He sighed as he exhaled, gawking at her cleavage. He was practically salivating as his eyes traced the delicate lacework around her décolletage.

Rey was disgusted. She was sickened at the very notion that there was some part of him that was aroused over this. She could almost feel his lust.  
Rey had never wanted anything more than to strike him down where he stood.  
“C-cc-cc—coward.” She managed to force out.  
“Ah, so you can speak through the toxin, which means you will be able to scream. How wonderful.”  
Hux turned again to his instruments and selected the cat whip. Rey’s breathing quickened as he twirled the hilt in his hand. He extended his arm and gently drug the hilt of the whip across Rey’s pert breasts, down her arms and back up against her cheek.  
He was toying with her.  
Just then, Hux noticed something in Rey’s hair. Reaching up, he turned it over and over in his hand, inspecting it. It was one of the red gemstones that Kylo had given her. 

‘How dare he?’ she thought. ‘Those are special. How dare he taint them with his repulsive hands!’

“Yes, yes! Your hate fuels your power!” The otherworldly voice was back – egging her on.

Dropping the crystal from his fingers, Hux began to circle her as he lightly flicked her with the nine tails of the whip. Like a predator closing in on his prey, he continued to orbit her. Revolving around her once more, he rested one hand on her waist while the other scraped the hilt of the whip across the front of her pants. She quickly closed her eyes. Hux moved the cat-o'-nine-tails whip again, now grazing the space between her legs.  
A single tear escaped from Rey’s eye.

Displeased with her reaction, Hux let out a small huff and positioned himself behind her. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, he slowly slid his free hand down her spine as he admired her from the back. He thought about what her back was going to look like after he was done with her and he menacingly smiled.

Drawing in his breath, Hux raised the whip and with moderate strength it broke against Rey’s back as she let out a piercing cry. The hard smack of the leather coupled with the steel adornments against her skin- it was intense. Hux brought the whip down again and again and again- Rey responding in cries, her blood splashing back onto Hux’s face as the whip moved. She gritted her teeth and tried to push through as her vision went white each time the whip slapped against her skin. But, it was all in vain. She couldn’t stifle her screams anymore, she couldn’t feign a tough exterior – this was simply agonizing and she couldn’t hide it.

CRACK

CRACK  
With each lash, Rey could almost feel Hux’s anger transferring from the whip to her back and into her.  
All of the disappointments he faced, the rage, the sadness. Every time Hux raised his arms, the emotions channeled out of him. It was almost as if Rey was unjustifiably paying for every single bad thing that had been done to him. 

CRACK

“Yes! Yes! Scream! Scream! Scream for me!” Hux bellowed as Rey’s blood spattered onto his brow.

 

The delicate patter of tiny feet moved down the corridor that led to Rey’s room. Astrid smiled as she tucked her long, wavy blonde hair behind her ear. She had so many good things to tell her Mistress. Rey's new quarters were ready and prior to his departure, the Supreme Leader had appointed her exclusively to be Rey’s lady in waiting. Which meant that if Rey was indeed planning on staying, she would be able to style her for her introduction to society, their foreseeable wedding and eventually her coronation. Astrid already had loads of ideas and sketches for all of the exciting things to come and she couldn't wait to show Rey.

Just as Astrid was about to turn down the corner that eventually led to Rey's room, she heard something that terrified her and it stopped her in her tracks.

A blood curdling scream......


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...... Astrid makes an attempt to help save Rey from Hux's sadistic clutches...

Tiptoeing gently to the corner, Astrid peered around to glance at Rey’s door that was roughly 200 paces down the hall. Stationed outside the door were two Stormtroopers with yellow bands around their arms. Sucking in her breath, Astrid realized what was going on. Those yellow bands signified they were part of Hux’s personal detail. 

She pulled her head back to safety and rested it against the wall. What was he doing on this ship? Being petite and inconspicuous and working for some of the most elite staff of the First Order, Astrid was privy to a lot of sensitive information and gossip. She often went unnoticed as loose lips ran wild.

She knew that Hux was under explicit orders from the Supreme Leader to never set foot on this ship. There had to be some mistake- even he wouldn’t be so bold as to defy a direct order. Maybe the troops were on loan from him? Maybe someone else was in Rey’s room? She tried to convince herself that what she knew was happening wasn’t actually taking place. She couldn’t fathom it. She couldn’t bear it.

““Yes! Yes! Scream! Scream! Scream for me!” 

Astrid could hear Hux’s howling from behind the safety of the corner. Immediately after it, she heard the screams of her mistress. She could hear the agony in her cries.

There was no denying it now. Hux was in there torturing Rey. 

Panic began to set in and Astrid thought to herself. ‘I know very little about the Force, but I know the Supreme Leader and Rey can communicate through it somehow. Why is she not calling to him? Why is she not beckoning him so he can save her?’ 

And then it clicked in Astrid’s head. 

She didn’t need rescuing. She didn’t want saving. The warrior that she was --she was protecting him.  
But Astrid couldn’t let Rey die. She couldn’t let this treasonous snake destroy the future Empress.  
Her mistress. Her friend.  
Astrid clutched at bands of silver that surrounded the empire style waist of her dress while her chest was practically heaving out of the low neckline on it from her labored breathing. 

She knew she was no match for the guards or for Hux. She also was acutely aware that it could be more than just Hux in on this coup—so she couldn’t trust anyone else to help her. One wrong move or trust placed in the wrong hands could spell disaster.  
She would have to contact the Supreme Leader herself. Her loyalty was absolute and she would never allow Hux to rise to any sort of power.  
‘Unlucky for Hux,’ she thought, ‘The Supreme Leader showed me just what to do.’  
Rey’s screams continued to echo throughout the corridor. Astrid couldn’t risk being seen or found out now that so much was placed squarely on her shoulders.  
‘I come from a long line of warriors of Tourmaline. While I cannot fight, I can do something. I must protect my mistress!’ she told herself. With a deep breath, she dashed across the hallway opening to the other side, and began making her way to the Supreme Leader’s chambers. 

Breathing deeply, her heart raced as the severity of the situation began to weigh even more heavily on her. Ducking around corners and hiding in shadows, Astrid cautiously made her way as her dark blue dress fluttered behind her. Almost as if he were there coaxing her on, Kylo Ren’s voice began to play in her head.

“Astrid, I am placing my most extreme confidence in you. No one can know about this. If this is to be effective, it must remain secret. I am entrusting the fragile balance of the First Order in your hands. If anything goes wrong, I need you to return here and activate this signal. While I hope nothing transpires while I am gone, I am not naïve enough to believe that something couldn’t. If it does, I need you to return here immediately and undetected and activate this signal. Once you trigger it, I will know there is a problem of extreme magnitude and you need me to return at once.”

Treading slowly and quietly, Astrid finally reached Kylo Ren’s quarters. 

‘Yes, of course Supreme Leader. You have my oath.’ Astrid’s voice agreed as the meeting between the two played on in her mind.

Holding her hand up to the touchpad outside his room, she is granted access – Kylo having programmed it that way. Stealing away inside, the Supreme Leaders smoky voice narrated the instructions inside Astrid’s head and she matched each action as she recounted it.

“Once entering my chambers, you will move directly towards the bed.” Astrid followed the instructions, moving swiftly through the darkened suite.  
“On the right side of it, walk up to the wall. Press your hand against the wall and a section of the floor behind you will open up. From within it a small shelving unit will rise up. Open the third drawer down. There is a box within the drawer, remove it.” Astrid did so as she gently placed the long, steel box onto Kylo’s jet black sheeted bed. 

“Within the box there will be some paperwork and other items. Remove them. Push down on the back of the bottom of the box. There is a false bottom. The front of the box will spring up. Remove the panel and underneath will be the beacon. Remove it.”

Astrid did just as Kylo had told her and placed the small, circular beacon onto the bed. 

“There is a switch just here on the side of the beacon, flip the switch and once you do, press the smaller circular section on the top.” Astrid flipped the switched and breathing deeply, slammed her palm onto the top of the signal. She instantly felt a sense of relief and exhaled deeply. She had done it; the Supreme Leader would be able to put an end to all of this. Astrid knew of the system that the Supreme Leader had traveled to. It being an outlying system, it was far from their location. Even if he saw her beacon right away and traveled by light speed, it would take perhaps several long hours for him to return. Those were several hours she wasn’t sure that Rey had. 

The signal sprung to life and began to glow. Four small panels from the top of it folded open, resembling some sort of satellite. The lights on the beacon began to flash wildly and then it quickly went dark and folded itself back up. Astrid hoped he would see his side of the beacon soon since she didn’t know how his side worked. She cringed at horrible image of him arriving too late. She tried to shake the image out of her head; she couldn’t think like that.

“Once the signal is sent, replace the beacon exactly where you found it and be sure to leave the room quickly. I am counting on you, Astrid.” Kylo’s fiery voice concluded. Doing just that, Astrid began to slip back out of Kylo’s chambers. Having thought she was successful, Astrid smiled as she turned to start her journey back down the hall. Much to her chagrin, she turned right into two Stormtroopers.

“Forgive me, I’m so sorry!” Astrid said, clearly shaken up. She noticed the lack of yellow on these trooper’s arms and was relieved that they were not part of Hux’s personal detail.  
“What were you doing in the Supreme Leaders quarters?” the one questioned.  
“I was returning some of his laundry to his room.” Astrid lied. “Now, if you will please excuse me, I must return to my work.” Astrid calmly stated as she tried to move around the troopers.  
“No one was to be permitted into his quarters besides Lady Rey during his absence.”  
“I am her handmaiden and an assistant to the Supreme Leader! I have permissions to access his quarters at any time.” Astrid asserted.  
“We weren’t notified. We’ll have to clear it.” the Stormtrooper stated. Astrid panicked – hoping that they would not contact Hux next. She feared if Hux was alerted, he could kill Rey before the Supreme Leader had a chance to return. She need to think fast.  
“The Supreme Leader is away – you said it yourself. You have no other way to verify. I need to return to my work or he will be most displeased that I was kept from it.” Astrid pointed out.  
“We can’t allow that.” The other stated.  
“Fine, then hold me until he returns.” Astrid blurted out. The Stormtroopers looked at each other in confusion.  
“You heard me. Escort me to the detention block and you will see when he returns.” She kept trying to stress his return so they would not think to contact anyone else. She didn’t know how deep this went. Fortunately for her and for Rey, these Stormtroopers seemed unaware of the upheaval that Hux had planned and were just on a routine sweep. This was simply happenstance that they ran into one another.  
“Fine.” The one concluded. “I don’t have time for this. Let’s just take her to the detention block. She can explain it to the Supreme Leader when he comes back.”  
Grabbing her arms, the troopers began to lead her towards the detention wing.  
Astrid smirked to herself as she imagined the look on Hux’s face when Kylo would arrive back and destroy him for scheming against him and Rey. Imagining the cataclysmic rage that Hux would face from Kylo was enough to send her small smirk into a triumphant grin- and made her capture well worth it.

She had done what she could and now all that was left to do was simply hope that Rey could hold on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here...we... go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was especially hard to write as we push Rey to her absolute limit. Apologies for the delay in posting and for abruptly ending the chapter.  
> This was just so dark and it was hard to constantly stay in this darkness, so I had to post this portion so I could set it aside and move forward in the story...

Exhausting himself, Hux decided to take a break from his assault on Rey. Rolling his shoulders forwards and then backwards, he crosses the room and slouches down into a chair facing Rey.  
Mustering up her strength, Rey began to stammer. “Being…. a…...monster… is so … exhausting.”

But Rey herself was the one who was exhausted. Hux’s depraved mauling of her body was the most horrific pain she had ever experienced in her life. Her once sun kissed skin was now obscured with garnet liquid, her body, bruised, swollen and sore. Her entire frame throbbed with pain.

Swallowing the urge to stand and continue wailing on Rey, Hux breathed deeply and calmly spoke. “Fear not, girl. The droid will be able to… entertain you for a little while.”

The circular droid that was suspended in mid-air across the room began to float towards Rey. While Hux sighed and began to smile, the droid started spraying Rey’s body with freezing cold water. She instantly yelped at the frosty temperature of the liquid. It moved around her; spraying her arms, legs and torso. The chilly water mixed with her bloodstained skin and began to run down her body, causing a linear pattern down her frame.  
As the droid continued spraying her, Rey sucked in her breath at the sensation of the frigid water against her skin. The cold was something she wasn’t used to back at home.

And Hux knew that.

‘What a twisted bastard.’ Rey thought.  
Once Rey was effectively drenched, the droid began to orbit her again, but this time blasting her with arctic air. Her body broke out into uncontrollable shivering as she felt her body temperature lower significantly.  
Her teeth chattered as her lips began to turn a slight shade of blue.

This was cruel.

After a few minutes, it stopped and continued to hover in front of her; like an animal waiting to pounce.  
After a time, when Rey was just feeling like she was warming back up, the droid would circle once more and blast her with scorching hot air. After a few passes, it would begin spraying the frosty water again. It repeated this process several times.

Breaking up the torture cycle, the door to Rey’s room opened and in rolled a droid carrying a meal.  
“Ah yes, finally!” Hux breathed. “I’m famished.”  
‘Is he kidding me?’ Rey thought. ‘He’s actually going to sit down and eat a meal while I’m being tortured? Like I’m some sort of entertainment?’  
Much to Rey’s annoyance, it was no joke. Hux actually sat down in the very same spot where she had been eating her meals and began to dine on whatever was on his plate. Hux made sure to continue to face Rey so he could view her situation and not miss a second of it.  
“You know; this is a new setting on this droid. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I have to admit, I’m enjoying it. I had my doubts, but I now can see it’s more of a demoralizing type torture.” Hux said as he bit into the fare on his fork. “I’ll have to remember this setting when I eventually find your friends. Mm, scrumptious.” He beamed with malicious delight, pointing his fork to the plate beneath him.

Rey bared her teeth slightly, still fighting with her body. ‘Kriff, he is absolutely insane.’ She thought. Every expression he made, every look he gave had her imagining herself punching those expressions right off his smug face.  
“But, not to worry because you will be long dead.” Hux stated as he cut into his food. “So don’t fret—you won’t have to witness any of that. Thank goodness, right?” Hux patronized.

‘The smug bastard is actually sitting here planning the demise of my friends while he’s eating and I’m being tortured at the same time, too? What is wrong with him? He’s sick. Just who does he think he is?’ Rey thought as the torture droid continued to do it’s work against her.  
As she shivered from the cold, she envisioned all the different ways she wanted to kill him. She considered the relief she would feel, how it would look when the light left his eyes. The very idea of it filled her with ecstasy.

“Seize the power! Through power comes victory. Through victory- your chains are broken! The force will set you free!” 

There was that voice again. It was odd, other-worldly and unlike anything she’d ever heard or experienced before. Ever-changing, it switched timbre and tone midsentence as if there were multiple voices speaking. She knew it had to be numerous essences banding together to reach her- to convey a lesson, a message in a way. A lesson that was sounding more and more dead- on as time passed.

Whoever or whatever the voices were – they sounded immensely wise. 

They sounded right. 

After Hux finally finished his meal, he stood up and blotted his mouth with a black cloth napkin and threw it back down onto his plate. Picking up his glass of blood red wine, he took a sip as he scowled at her. He titled his head as he examined her.

‘Oh, here we go again.’ Rey bemoaned in her head.  
Glaring intently at Rey, he strolled over to his table of devices and selected the neuronic whip. He set down his glass and began to slightly flourish the whip. Waving away the torture droid, Hux moved in front of Rey, twisting the whip with his wrist as he went, coaxing it to life.  
Rey’s eyes went wide. She knew what this was and had seen what it could do. It was a ticking time bomb, ticking down to her imminent misery.  
The whip coiled and slithered about on the floor between them as he paced in front of her.  
“Now, let’s see….” Hux said as he examined the control setting on the hilt. “Let’s just start at the bottom and work our way up, shall we?” Hux whispered as he pressed a button on the hilt, causing the whip to whirr to life. A white light ripped through the interlaced wires as Hux continued to swing the whip. With a grand flourish of the long weapon, Hux bared his teeth and brought it down against Rey. The wires collided with Rey’s thigh as she let out an earsplitting scream. Excruciating pain flooded Rey’s senses just before everything went dark.

A steady humming noise began to enter Rey’s ears. Slowly, her senses began to come back to her as she gently opened her eyes. She had no clue how long she was out for. But she instantly knew her nightmare wasn’t over – the vile General was sitting directly in front her fiddling with a holo report – that’s where the humming was originating from. 

She could have been out for hours or days for all she knew, but as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, she had a feeling it wasn’t the latter. Although she hated to admit it, perhaps passing out for a time wasn’t the worst thing. At least it provided some sort of reprieve from the torture she was enduring.

“Ah, I see you’ve woken up. It’s been several hours, you’ve kept me waiting too long. Now we can resume our activities.” Hux snarled. “Obviously, you were no match for that whip. We can’t have you passing out again, so we’ll just put that away.” He continued, feigning concern.

“How kind.” Rey moaned as she rolled her eyes. “I suppose now I should thank my lucky stars that you’ve managed to keep your filthy hands off of me for more than….” At first Rey didn’t even realize she was speaking aloud – the toxin still affecting her clarity. But she was.

She had talked back to Hux yet again and of course he didn’t like it. So much so that he stopped her from talking mid-sentence by striking her across the face. The flavor of copper returned to her mouth as she spit out a mouthful of blood; right onto Hux’s black boot. 

“You never learn.” Hux sneered with a disapproving shake of his head.  
Rey cocked her eyebrow, “I’m happy to disappoint you.” 

Hux clenched his fists and exhaled deeply. This scavenger was incredibly versed in the art of annoyance. Getting under his skin seemed like it came second nature to her. Every word she spoke gnawed and twisted at him, driving him mad. Rey’s eyes followed him carefully as he began to march around the room. She didn’t need the force to tell that he was frustrated and losing control once more.  
“Insolent scum!” he muttered in exasperation. Rey simply smirked because for a time he was the one who had something to endure. He would have to endure her.  
“Oh, Red… out of ideas?” she pressed. 

Hux had absolutely had enough of her brazen attitude. He was the one in control, not her. “You are nothing more than a pathetic whore who is trying to use what’s between her legs to get what she wants. By way of twisting and contorting a man’s mind. There is nothing elite about you, nothing at all. You think you can walk right up and take what isn’t yours by seduction, you whore?”  
“Keep talking. Keep telling me who I am, keep running your mouth-- I dare you.” Rey challenged as she could feel her blood scorching inside her veins, hot with fury.

Hux charged over to the tray containing his weapons and hastily snatched the cat whip off of it. Stomping back over to Rey he broke the whip against her back once, twice, three times in rapid succession, using all of the strength he could muster. Over and over and over Hux continued his ghoulish assault while he bellowed an animalistic scream that matched the one leaving Rey’s throat.  
As Rey’s flesh split open, dark crimson began to ooze out of the wounds, down her back and onto the sticky, blood spattered titanium floor below. Each droplet slowly taking the life out of her, her vision increasingly getting worse as more and more spatters of her blood joined the ruby liquid spattered on Hux’s face.

Turning red from both Rey’s blood and his anger, Hux began to screech at Rey. “You are not in control here! I am! How dare you speak to me like that? I will beat the obedience into you! Murderer! Whore!” Gripping the hard leather hilt of the whip tighter and tighter, Hux’s knuckles began to turn white as he strode over to face her head on.  
Despite the fact that the pain registered on Rey’s face, the clear look of defiance still pierced through from her eyes. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. 

This insubordination could not stand. Just this last look from Rey started to splinter something deep inside Hux.  
Her eyes were full of rebelliousness, wrath, pain. But there was something else there, too.  
Supremacy. Power. Dominance. And dared he even thought a sense of that she was aware of some clandestine truth that he would never know. 

As if she was above him.

And just then, with that look, that splintering was detonated. 

Rage – there was only rage now. This was about him establishing his sovereignty, his power, his dominance over her and anyone else who challenged him. She did not get to look at him like that and get away with it. He would have her humiliated and demoralized like he wanted all along. Enough was enough, it was time to end this.

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the rounded torture droid up to the ceiling where the chain holding Rey’s arms was fastened.  
“Give me more slack on the chain, now! Release her feet!” Hux barked. The droid began manipulating the chain and Rey began to sink down to her knees as more and more of the chain became slack. The discs surrounding her feet sprung open. Rey was surprised Hux was attempting to move her without the assistance of his troopers, but she could sense that he wasn’t thinking about that. His thoughts were so jumbled; he wasn’t even considering the possibility of her escaping or attacking.  
She tried desperately to will her limbs to life, but nothing was working. She could only just barely feel her toes, but could not will her extremities as a whole to cooperate with her. The droid refastened the new length of the chain to the ceiling and floated back across the room, hovering in the shadows. 

The momentum of Rey’s body caused her to slide down and end up laying on her side. Using his boot, Hux shoved her body so that she was lying flat on her back, the cool floor was unyielding against her red and sticky skin. Grasping behind his head, he removed his sleeveless shirt and all at once his intentions became very clear to Rey – like a wave washing over her, pulling her down. 

No. Not this.

Please.

“No! No! Don’t touch me!” Rey struggled again to motivate her body to fight back, move, something, but nothing was working. A revolting sneer spread across Hux’s face as he descended down to his knees.  
“Don’t look so surprised. What did you think I meant when I told you I was going to invade you?” he hissed as he used his knees to push her legs apart. “  
“Any part of you that touches me, you aren’t getting back!” Rey warned.  
“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Hux screamed as he began to lower himself on top of her. Rey continued to cry out for him to stop, but he wasn’t listening.  
As the weight of his body pressed down onto Rey, tears flowed down her face. Rey had reached the conclusion that he was going to take her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Not with this toxin still coursing through her.  
She tried to struggle, kick, punch, anything; but the toxin still had her utterly immobilized. It was no use. Rey closed her eyes and thought of Ben. It was the only thing she could think to do to try and control the panic surging throughout her.  
This was how her life would end? At the hands of this monster as he tried to debase her like this? It should not be like this. It should be with Ben or Kylo, whoever he wanted to be. She would take them both. Adore them both. This should be lovingly, erotic, sensual and hedonistic with the man she loved. 

Not Hux. 

Not this disgusting ogre. It shouldn’t be forced and full of terror.

Rey could feel him dragging his hands and mouth all over her body. Unabashed fury raced throughout her as she felt the bile rising up in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to remove herself from her body. If she could separate her body and mind, maybe she could live through this.  
Slowly she felt her body began to slightly quake. Was this from fear or was the toxin beginning to wear off? She wasn’t sure, but she knew that she still had no control over her limbs. 

When she opened her eyes she could see Hux hovered over her, touching and pawing at her breasts. He abruptly sat up and a wicked smile spread across his lips, pleased that he would be the one to defile and degrade her.  
Rey stared back at him with all of the hate inside her that she could muster. Hux smirked and let his hands travel to his midsection as he overdramatically began to unfasten his belt.  
Rey’s eyes went wide in terror as she began to scream once more. Her mind was whirling; she couldn’t think straight. The anxiety of the situation had dug it’s claws into her and showed no signs of letting go.

“No amount of screaming is going to save you!” Hux hissed as he tugged at Rey’s pants. Pulling them down, he began to position himself on top of her. Rey’s screams did nothing to deter him, if anything they fueled his anger. A malicious smirk spread across his face as he prepared to end this anticipation. 

Like a thick, red fog rolling into her mind, Rey began to feel a disturbance in the force. Charged and concentrated, it crept in and enveloped her mind. Swirling and corkscrewing into a separate black fog, she found tranquility.

She was instantly self-possessed. 

The entire room began to vibrate violently as a flustered Hux froze before he could complete his depraved act. 

Now this time Hux’s eyes were the ones filled with trepidation. Rey’s knowing eyes reflected back a pitied glare as a slight smile spread across her face.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.” She whispered as the door to her room shattered apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter! This was the one that I envisioned from the start, but for some reason, it was the hardest to write! Thank you guys again for all of your encouragement and kind words! I am glad you like my story so far and can't wait to see what you think of where it goes!  
> Your kudos and comments give me LIFE!! THANK YOU!!!!

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.” She whispered as the door to her room shattered apart.

Moving her eyes over as far as she could, Rey attempted to look at the door. The splintering fragments from the door had wedged themselves into the doorway and wall, cutting into the pipes of some sort behind the wall. Snowy, white smoke began to billow out and fill the room. Within the smoke, a hulking figure in black appeared. 

Kylo Ren.

Relief surged through Rey as she watched him charge into the room. Rey closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed deeply as a sense of safety washed over her. It was going to be alright now.

The Darksider looked frantic and wild-eyed, his impossibly large fists balled tightly by his sides as he surveyed the room. His stern eyes hurriedly searched the room, finding Hux and Rey; and locked onto Hux.  
It all happened so fast. In an instant, it seemed, Kylo surmised what had happened within the walls of this room.  
Rey covered in blood.  
The torture droid.  
The torture table spattered in crimson.  
Hux.  
Blood spatter all over the floor.  
Rey in chains… and then, her clothes or lack thereof, with Hux on top of her.

And in that moment, Kylo Ren came undone.

Letting out a violent scream, he ferociously force pushed Hux off of Rey and into the metal wall as the torture droids busted apart from the inside out. The chains and bindings wrapped around Rey’s wrists crumbled, freeing her. With Hux still hovering in the air against the wall, Kylo darted over to Rey. Falling to his knees down beside her, he began to cradle her in his arms. Kylo fought back his boiling emotions at the sight of her beaten body. Not wanting to upset her, he didn’t tell her how grave he thought her situation was. While scanning her frame, Kylo also brushed into her mind, obtaining a few images and feelings of what had happened to his sweet Rey. The horrible and repulsive atrocities began to enter his mind and then charmingly, thoughts of him. She had thought of him and his heart swelled at the notion. 

“Rey? Rey? Answer me! Are you alright? Talk to me, baby, please!” his panic stricken voice pleaded with her.  
“Are you really here?” she whispered.  
“Yes, yes, it’s me.” Kylo breathed a sigh of relief that she could at the very least talk.  
Murmuring into his ear, Rey began to speak again. “I can’t move, poison.” Ren could sense the foreign substance coursing through her blood- it called out to him like a siren signaling what was wrong. Kylo Ren scanned Rey’s body once more.

Blood.  
There was so much blood everywhere that he wasn’t sure where her injuries truly began and ended. 

Through it all, her body bruised, bleeding and battered- her eyes, those eyes which looked to be made of stars, shined lovingly back at him.  
“Are you really here?” she whispered once more, her voice a sob.  
“You’ll be alright now. I’ve got you. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I’ve got you.” He whispered as Rey’s body became limp, passing out from the pain of it all. Kylo removed his cloak and fastened it around her and drew up her pants to regain her modesty.  
“I’ll be right back.” He whispered as he stroked her cheek and laid her head softly onto the floor.

Eyes blackening, a wrath filled mania overtook Kylo as he turned his head to face the suspended Hux.  
“YOU!” Ren bellowed, crossing the room. His eyes were erupting with fury, his jaw clenched and his entire body was tense.  
With Hux still suspended and pressed against the wall, Kylo extended his right arm towards Hux and began to reach into his mind. Kylo wasn’t exactly sure why he had started to do this. He didn’t need to see this, especially when the gruesome byproduct of Hux’s actions lay only feet away from him.  
But no – he had to know. He had to know exactly what had happened to her. Reaching into the General’s mind, Kylo was able play the entire awful ordeal back in his mind as his eyes flashed around wildly.  
The whips, Rey crying out in pain, the torture table shocking her body into convulsions, the torture droid, her blood splattering onto the floor and onto Hux’s face. Her face. Moments of unbelievable bravery, defiance and strength and incredible pain. Kylo’s eyes snapped and fixated onto Hux’s face. Her blood was still splattered on him. And there was conversation, talk, a plan. He had a plan. A plan to overthrow him and take over as the Supreme Leader. Him? It was absolutely absurd.  
And then something far worse …. Kylo’s fears were confirmed as he saw Hux trying to force himself into Rey. In that instant, the Darksider went berserk. It was proof on what he had already surmised- but hoped it somehow wasn’t true.  
Using the force, Kylo slammed Hux’s body up into the ceiling, down onto the floor and back up again. His rage boiling over, he smashed Hux against the wall and then back down onto the floor as Hux moaned in pain. Kneeling down over him, Ren began his own assault.  
“How dare you?” Kylo howled as he drew back his fist and let it snap forward, punching Hux in the face. “Who the hell do you think you are?” he bellowed as another fist blasted into Hux’s face. “Answer me!” Kylo screamed as he struck him once more. And again, and again until his knuckles were dripping with Hux’s blood. This felt right, it felt cathartic. Hux moaned and cried out under Kylo’s powerful fists, his blood splattering onto the cold, metal floor beneath them. This felt like exactly what this vermin deserved and Kylo was more than ecstatic to hand down the punishment. He would avenge his Empress. He would avenge her with his bare hands, but no amount of torture would be enough. No amount of torture would ever be enough for what he had done and for what he planned to do.  
Spitting out blood, Hux finally began to speak as he writhed in agony. “Ren, this whore.…” Kylo didn’t let him finish as he backhanded him, his eyes going wide with rage.  
“You thought that you could overthrow me? Kill the Empress and then me? Kill me?” he spat. “Take the First Order as your own?” Yet another punch slammed into his face. “Answer me, you incompetent piece of….”  
“No, no!” Hux interrupted.  
“Oh, really?” Kylo questioned.  
“No, it’s a lie!” Hux forced out as he choked on his own blood. “I don’t know who has told you these outrageous tales but they are just that – tales! False! What happened with the girl is…. regrettable but I was never going to betray you. She had it coming! She murdered Snoke and she had to pay for that but I didn’t plan to….”  
Kylo shook his head and tapped his temple.  
“I know. I can see inside your mind. Don’t lie to me.” he hissed slowly and he continued to loom over him.  
“I wasn’t planning anything against you!” Hux pleaded.  
“TRAITOR!” A different kind of anger had begun to possess Kylo. This was beyond maniacal. He was so angry; he was almost calm. He felt something within the force steadying him, assuring him this was right and he was justified. He by no means felt he needed the justification, but nevertheless – something was there.

Forcing him upright and then slamming him up against the wall, Kylo began to choke Hux with his bare hands. The General’s face turned pink as his lungs battled for oxygen.  
“I shall enjoy killing you slowly, painfully. You will beg me for death as you pay for everything you have done to her! What you planned to do. I will make you suffer. How fucking dare you?” Kylo’s angry growl reverberated throughout the room as he remained focused on the disgusting animal before him.

Hux was no match for Kylo Ren. And Kylo knew that. Could he have killed him easily and swiftly? Sure he could – but this wasn’t about that. This was about making him suffer for what he had done. The very same way he made her suffer. 

Amidst the thick and hazy fog of retaliation that was saturating the room, there was a pull.

A miniscule pull. 

There was a slight pull at Ren’s belt clip where he had fastened his saber. The pull was tiny at first, barely even registering to him – especially with his current situation. Abruptly, the saber left his belt and zoomed behind him. His eyes hyper focused on watching Hux struggle for air, he didn’t catch where the saber had gone at first. 

“Rise….” A voice rang out in the room like a growl, dark in both timbre and tone.

And then Kylo Ren saw it. His lightsaber had been seized by Rey- a fully upright Rey.  
The weapon landed squarely into her hand and was followed by the unmistakable crackle and popping of his lightsaber igniting. The unstable and fizzing lightsaber illuminated the future Empress in a haunting shade of scarlet.  
The Supreme Leader unclutched his fingers from Hux’s throat and kept Hux locked in place with his mind as he gawked at Rey.  
Vertical and cloaked but drenched in blood underneath, Rey stood with her head held high and her eyes filled with vengeance. Her bloody fingers were ensnared around Kylo’s saber, pointed downwards at her side. Kylo looked at her like a man dying of thirst in the desert looked at a body of water. Rey appeared poised, powerful but now that she was standing, Kylo could see more of the extent of her injuries. Her chest was heaving rapidly as her body struggled to keep her standing. Her upper portion clad only in her black and red lace bra, Kylo could see the spattering of wounds all over her chest and belly. Blood continued to slowly drip down from her sliced cheek, down her neck and into her hair. Her pants were ripped and soaked in plasma. She was badly, badly wounded and needed help immediately to survive.  
But that was the last thing on Rey’s mind.  
Ren could feel this new energy radiating from her. It was powerful, ominous and infinite. 

It was dark. 

His eyes flashed up to try and meet hers and then he heard it again; something speaking- but not to him. It was speaking to her and somehow, he just knew. Rey bared her teeth as she glared at Hux.

“Do what must be done. Do not hesitate! Show no mercy!” The nefarious voices bellowed.

A slight gasp escaped from Ren’s lips and Rey slowly turned her head to face him. Just then, Rey did the most peculiar thing – she winked at Kylo. In all of her pain, in her current state; she winked at him.  
Could it be? Was he witnessing a turn? He could certainly feel it. How long had those voices been talking to her?

“My Empress.” Kylo whispered, his breath taken away. Even through her wounds, she still looked capable of destroying an entire battalion of troops. Astrid’s makeup had astonishing staying power and her braided hair still flamed down her back like one of Tourmaline’s fierce warriors. Except now it was spattered with blood.  
“Master Ren.” Rey growled with a smile on her lips.

Rey turned her attention back to the struggling Hux. Tilting her head ever so slightly, the room began to rattle and the lights in the ceiling began to pop and burst sending silvery sparks cascading down, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The only light remaining was one lone, flickering light and the electric crimson from the lightsaber Rey clutched at her side. While Hux began to panic, Kylo eagerly looked on, wondering what was happening and what was about to happen. Although, at his core – he already knew.  
“It appears the punishment for your crimes, is not mine to hand down.” Kylo’s smoky voice stopped as the room fell silent once more, except for Rey’s labored breathing.  
“In my life I have been chained, beaten, bought, sold, abandoned, tortured, defiled and almost raped. Yet, I’m still here and very soon you won’t be.” Her ferocious voice shouted, each word struggled through the dark as she summoned all of her strength. “You lose.” She beamed.  
Using the Force, Rey lifted Hux upwards and slammed him against the wall as a cry of pain escaped from his throat. Unmoved and annoyed at his feebleness, Rey rolled her eyes as the Supreme Leader stared on at the woman he loved in utter astonishment.  
Breathing deeply, Rey began to speak again. “I warned you that any part of you that touched me, you weren’t getting back.” She said sinisterly as she began to walk gingerly towards him. Her walk itself was a contradiction – she hobbled slightly due to her injuries but she had never looked more confident or commanding. Rey made a small twinging movement as she slightly jerked her head and Hux muffled a whimper. Rey did it again and again and again as she continued to sluggishly move closer while leaving bloody footprints behind her as she shuffled. Each time, Hux tried to stifle his screams while he clutched the breaking bones in his hand with the other- until he no longer could. Rey was slowly and methodically breaking each bone in each hand as she savored his agony. Snap. Crack. Snap. Crack. She moved up to his wrists, breaking them both in sync as her eyes glared wickedly. Glaring up at Hux, Rey’s lips twisted into a mischievous smile as the depraved General cried out louder in pain. Hux recoiled in terror as the one remaining and sputtering light casted utterly chilling and menacing shadows onto the future Empresses malicious face.  
“Ren! Stop her!” he squealed as the shattering moved up to his arms – left and then right. “Ren! Do something! Help me!” he wailed with tears in his eyes.  
Kylo Ren’s towering form was completely devoid of movement as he whispered one single word, “No.”

Horrified, Hux turned his panicked eyes back to the warrior before him. Finally, it was his turn to be tormented. The overwhelming feeling filled Rey completely. After everything she had endured, it was pure bliss. As Rey continued to stalk through the dark room towards Hux, Kylo kept his eyes locked on her. Using the force, Rey extended her left arm and brought Hux down to eye level. She wanted to look directly into his nervous eyes when she spoke again. She wanted to see the look on his face when she revealed what was about to happen to him. She craved it.  
Reaching Hux, she started to speak again as she stared directly into his eyes. “I also promised you…” she began, her voice drenched in malice. “that I would kill you. And I always keep my promises.” She purred ominously.

Flourishing the lightsaber, Rey brought the saber up and stopped it millimeters from Hux’s face. The terrified General cried out and Rey smiled, clearly delighted in his fear. He was scared of her and she absolutely loved it. But what she wanted, what she wanted most was a blood-curdling scream. The same kind he lured from her as his whip split against her back. She wanted him to pay in terror-filled cries.  
Hux whined as he breathed, scared of what could happen next. Tilting the lightsaber forward, a frenzied Rey began to drive one of the cross-guards directly into Hux’s shoulder. 

Hux let out a blood-curdling shriek and Rey smiled even wider. As she pushed the cross-guard further and further into his shoulder, the scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils.  
Even though she delighted in the power she held over him and the sense of pure chaotic satisfaction, she needed this to end. 

She needed this to be over. 

As if she was floating above her own body, Rey could see the full picture of what was happening. Both of their faces were illumined by the ruby lightsaber, Hux’s etched with pain and horror and Rey’s with sheer and utter anger. The Supreme Leader stood just nearby, looking on protectively. This needed to end.  
Now.  
Rey unexpectedly pulled the lightsaber out of Hux’s shoulder and with a cluster of elegant flourishes, the lightsaber ripped into Hux’s body as Rey’s screams echoed in the air between them. As death itself sliced rapidly through his flesh, Hux’s eyes went wide in shock. Rey glared at her victim as she satisfyingly watched the light leave his eyes. It grew dimmer and dimmer until it was gone completely. Hux’s corpse tumbled to the floor, a permanent look of sheer pain and terror stamped onto his face.  
Gratification washed over Rey as she stood over his corpse, her shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. It was over. He was gone. It was over.  
Rey turned off Kylo’s lightsaber and slowly turned to face him. The Supreme Leader rushed to Rey and as he reached her, he saw this look of fear in her eyes as she struggled through each breath.  
“Rey….” Kylo’s voice began, ringing seductively in Rey’s ears. Even when he wasn’t even meaning it to, his smoky voice still managed to sound sensual and erotic to her. Rey tried to smile, but she lost control and everything went black. Rey collapsed forward into Kylo’s arms, his body bowing at the impact. 

The Supreme Leader immediately sprang into action. Cradling her in his arms in a bridal carry, much like on Takodana, Kylo began to storm out of the room. Four Stormtroopers from Ren’s personal detail were stationed at the door. Having traveled with him on his mission, he surmised that they had taken no part in the attempted coup by the now very much deceased Hux. Ren knew that if they were in on this plot, they would have killed him before Hux was killed – but they didn’t. Which meant to him that they could be trusted. He needed to have both Astrid and Phasma located at once. Astrid to ensure her safety and Phasma to see how far this ridiculous attempt of a takeover went and eradicate it without delay.

“I am taking the Empress to my chambers! I want a brigade stationed at my door!” He barked. “Find all of the Troopers in Hux’s detail and imprison them all until further instruction! Locate Captain Phasma and Astrid immediately!” 

The troopers split up, taking off in different directions, heading the Supreme Leaders wishes. 

The Darksider commandingly marched down the corridor, making his way to his private residence. Kylo had a personal medical bay in his chambers- one that he knew wasn’t possibly comprised. He couldn’t trust anything at the current moment. He couldn’t leave Rey’s fate to the possibility that Hux had done something to the medical droids as some sort of revenge plot if he weren’t to make it. No, no… he could and would heal her himself. He knew that he could. He just hoped he could do it in time.

“I’ve got you, Rey. Hold onto my voice…... hold onto my voice.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo Ren hastily reached his chambers with his beloved in his arms. His Rey. His Rey who he wasn’t sure just how long she had left. He couldn’t think like that. He had to remain in the present and remain positive. Upon entering his room, he made a sharp left turn towards a seemingly empty room. As soon he reached the empty space, the room sensed his presence and hummed to life. Kylo had taken great care to program it this way, down to the detail that it would also only appear to him– to ensure there was no way it could be sabotaged. That was Kylo- cautious and prepared. He wasn’t about to ever be caught off guard. He couldn’t afford to. And right now was the proof that his preparations hadn’t been in vain.  
As screens began to descend down from the ceiling and appear from behind what looked like plain walls, an examining table ascended from the floor. Kylo gently laid her onto it and stroked her cheek for a moment before turning to face the cluster of screens encircling him. The examining table began to read Rey’s body, taking her vital signs and sending the results to the screens surrounding Kylo. They flashed to life, bathing his face in electric blue as he eagerly awaited the results. Pressing and swiping wildly on all of the screens around him, Kylo was hyper focused on helping her. There was nothing else right now– just saving her. He didn’t care about Hux’s attempted coup or who he could trust. The only person he cared about was on the table before him. She was his entire galaxy. 

As the medical bay completed the vitals sequence, it sent the results of what kind of toxin Hux had used.  
“Something of his own creation, extremely unsound crafting.” He read from the screens, shaking his head and pressing buttons vigorously. “Could become unstable, possibility of permanent neurological damage…process antidote….” continuing to press and swipe actively, a wall on the far wall slid away revealing a dispenser of some sort. Kylo crossed hurriedly over to it as it produced an injection needle. Kylo quickly retrieved it, unsheathed it and jammed the needle into Rey’s unscathed thigh. Breathing deeply as he crossed back the monitors, he scanned them once more as more readouts began to steadily filter over.

The monitors confirmed a lot of what Kylo could already surmise. All of her cuts, burns and wounds began to register on the screen. The readouts ranked the severity of each injury and listed them in order of importance. It went on to alert him that her blood loss was critical, her back wounds were dangerous and needed to be cleaned and bandaged immediately. Quickly moving across the room, Kylo fetched jars of bacta, clean bandages, and an assortment of other items and jars from within the various cabinets throughout the room.  
Jars and supplies clanked together noisily as he deposited them onto a working table beside Rey’s head before he turned her over onto her belly so that he could begin to work on her back. Hastily shedding his jacket to remove the extra weight from his arms, Kylo stared in disbelief at what had become of Rey’s back. Hux’s leather whip had been nothing short of vicious, tearing and ripping into her flesh. As each lesion was still oozing scarlet, it was hard to see just where each wound began and ended.  
‘This is going to take a lot of time and patience. I have to remain completely focused on each wound and methodically work my way through. I cannot let my emotions shake my concentration.’ he thought. His reflections were interrupted however, as the text on the screens surrounding an unconscious Rey began to flash and crawl once more. Striding over to the screens, Kylo began to read the blinking white and green characters.  
“No, no, no, no, no!” he yelped. According to the screens, Rey’s blood pressure was falling dangerously low, she was developing an infection in her blood stream and was about to fall into septic shock. Kylo anxiously swiped and typed on the screens and ran back over to the dispenser to fetch two more injections; one was a broad antibiotic, the other a sedative. Kylo removed the sheath on both needles and hurriedly injected one into Rey’s shoulder and the other into her arm, carefully staying clear of her wounds. The Darksider knew what he had to do. He had to quickly clean all of these wounds and remove her blood soaked clothing – to get rid of all of the potential for infection. He understood that Rey would not approve, but he decided he couldn’t worry about that now. He needed to do what he needed to do to save her life. She could be mad at him when she was well and alive- he resolved that he could square with that and have absolutely no regrets on the matter. She would thank him later.

Fetching a few more items from the surrounding cabinets and typing once more on the screens, Kylo tried to quickly remove Rey’s clothes as modestly as possible. Stretching his long arms into the ceiling, he pulled down a hose coiled around a wheel that was suspended above the table. Squeezing the trigger, a gentle stream of warm water cascaded onto Rey’s skin. Moving the spout over her body, Kylo took great care in washing the blood, sweat and grime from her back and then from her front. The water pulled the muck from her skin and splashed down onto Kylo’s black boots before falling through the grated floor beneath him. Once her skin was washed clean, Ren draped a blue surgical sheet over her lower half after positioning her on her stomach. Grabbing the gauze, bacta and other assorted jars, Kylo Ren set to work on cleaning and treating every single one of Rey wounds. His hands carefully, thoughtfully and tenderly attempted to calm each patch of inflamed skin that Hux’s whip had split open. As his fingers painstaking cleaned each wound, every time his skin touched her wounds, he could almost feel the pain as it happened. He could hear her screams; her cries- he could taste the salt from her tears. He worked delicately for what seemed like hours, trying to extract the fury and pain from each angry wound and replace it with devotion. His calloused hands gently worked on Rey’s wounds as he alternated between cleaning each wound and dabbing it with bacta and the healing component contents of the other jars. Then and only then would he bandage each laceration with black bandaging similar to what the medical droids used on him after his encounter with Rey in the snow on Starkiller. 

Once he had finished treating her entire back, Ren flipped her back over taking great care to keep the surgical sheet over her. Realizing he would need to work on her stomach as well, he fetched a second sheet and positioned one over her chest and the other back over her, just below her belly. Contrary to what people might believe about him, he wasn’t a savage. Breathing deeply and rolling his neck from side to side, Kylo set to work treating the large burn on Rey’s thigh from the neuronic whip. The Supreme Leader tried frantically to focus, but every time he grazed her skin, he was overwhelmed with her memories, her anguish and her agony.  
‘This is all my fault.’ He lamented.  
“Sir!” a voice broke over the intercom, but did not manage to break his guilty thoughts. “Sir!” the voice called again, filling the dark section of his quarters. The Supreme Leader was so hyper focused on the wounds before him that the voice calling to him seemed almost miles away, or part of some sort of waking dream. “Supreme Leader! We have located the handmaiden Astrid as you commanded. We have her here now. Supreme Leader?”  
Abruptly, the door of the room flashed open. Astrid’s palm was outstretched onto the reader pad as she scolded the troops around her. 

“See! I told you and those other bucket heads that I had permission to open this door! And if you would have listened to me just now and let me open the door, you would have saved yourself the embarrassment of talking to a door!” Astrid snapped.  
“Leave us.” Kylo muttered. “Return to your post.” He commanded as his eyes never left Rey’s skin.  
Astrid stormed around the corner to find the Supreme Leader huddled over Rey’s beaten body. Her eyes flashed down Ren’s bare and muscled arms to his hands as they busily tried to manage Rey’s wounds.  
“Oh!” she gasped as she nearly collapsed onto the floor. Her hand shot up and clasped over her mouth, startled at the sight before her. Taking a few deep breaths, Astrid tried to calm herself. 

“My lady….” She sobbed.  
“I’m doing the best I can.” Kylo began. “But, there is just, so much…” he exasperated as words failed him.  
“Oh, my stars.” Astrid sighed as she stood back up and started to creep closer.  
“You very well may have saved her life, Astrid. You certainly gave her a chance. A chance she may not have had otherwise. For that, I am truly grateful.”  
“No need for that.” Astrid stated flatly. “I was protecting my mistress. I was following instructions from the Supreme Leader. I was simply doing my job, ensuring the stability of the First Order. It was entrusted to me and I gave my word. It was just my job.”  
“Nevertheless….” Kylo countered as Astrid shrugged off his praise.  
After a beat, Kylo Ren spoke once more without looking up.  
“Tell me what happened.” He whispered.  
Unsure if he really wanted to hear, but knew she must comply, Astrid cleared her throat and began to speak. “I… I was coming to inform Lady Rey that her quarters were ready. I selfishly wanted to tell her the good news that I had been assigned to her exclusively.” Astrid began to smile a bit at the happy notion. “I had so many ideas to talk with her about. For everything that was about to come. I couldn’t wait to share them with her. But, as I was turning to corner to her corridor….” Astrid laid her hands on the edges of the table where Rey was lying. She stared down at her. It was a curious sight for Astrid to process. For someone whose body looked so broken, in Rey’s unconsciousness she looked serene and tranquil.

“Yes?” he urged.  
“I heard….” She began.  
“You heard what?” Kylo pressed again eagerly as he attempted to stay focused on the work before him.  
Sighing heavily, Astrid continued. “I heard her scream this… just absolutely horrible scream.” Her eyes went wide as her mind recalled.  
Kylo screwed his eyes shut and visibly shuddered at her words.  
“When I first turned the corner, I noticed his personal detail was outside her room. I didn’t understand it. I knew he wasn’t permitted on this ship. I didn’t understand what was happening and then I heard Hux and all of these dreadful sounds from her. “  
“And you knew what was happening” he questioned, flaring his nostrils.  
“It wasn’t hard to guess.” She whispered as tears welled from behind her eyes.  
“And then?” Kylo sighed.  
“Well, I knew that there was no way I could fight back against his detail or him, so I remembered our conversation and followed your instructions. I did it all without being seen until I left your quarters. Two troopers happened to be patrolling. Thankfully, they weren’t aware of what was happening with Hux and his apparent take over. They wanted to verify my permissions and I didn’t want to send up any red flags. Or risk that they might alert him and then he would go ballistic and kill her. All I could think of was to tell them to hold me until your return. It was the only thing I could think of that could prevent a chain reaction.” Astrid explained with a desperate tone.  
“No, I understand. Now, Astrid, this is important. When you were listening, did you hear any conversations of significance?”  
“No, Sir. I’m sorry. All I heard was him screaming at her, telling her to scream for him and she was just……...crying out… I will never forget that sound.” Astrid began to shake her head in a futile effort to force out those awful sounds from her memory. It was no use and Astrid knew that those noises would stay with her forever. Her eyes began to scan the room until they paused on the many screens churning out details of Rey’s condition around the room.  
“Sir, her vitals.” Astrid breathed as she glided her fingers over one of the screens. Beginning to scroll through the most recent readouts, her eyes went wide with concern. “She’s lost a tremendous amount of blood. She needs a transfusion straight away!” 

Remaining hyper focused on the healing work his hands were trying to perform, the Darksider all but ignored Astrid.  
“Sir? Sir! Did you hear me?” the petite blonde pressed.  
“Yes, I heard you. I appreciate your concern, but she will be fine.”  
“Sir, no! I’m sorry for contradicting you but I really must insist…” Astrid pressed between breaths. As if her breathing would give her confidence to speak to him in such a manner.  
“Astrid…” he warned.  
“She won’t!” Astrid screeched as she finally decided she wouldn’t keep up the pretenses of ‘places and ranking’. “It’s all right here! She can’t hang on much longer at this rate. Why are you ignoring this? You must give her blood. You must have some stores here.”  
“No, I don’t.” he admitted, rolling his eyes at this most ridiculous oversight.  
“Then I will go and fetch some from the main…” Astrid countered.  
“You cannot trust anything or anyone outside of these walls.” Ren interjected.  
“You don’t have any? I mean, you must have some. If you are prepared enough to have a full scale medical bay then you must…”  
“No.” he interrupted once more. “I hadn’t replenished it in some time. Things were overlooked and that’s my fault.” Kylo could not believe his own foolishness and that Rey might have to pay the price for it. How could he have overlooked that? He decided right now that somehow he would blame Hux for that so he could square it away and not dwell on the mistake.  
“We have to do something! I know, we can get some blood from the main medical stores and just synthesize it. It would take time, but I’m sure we could filter it to ensure there are no planted toxins. It might be our best bet. Well, wait—Sir!” Astrid exclaimed as she panned through the readouts on the screens, her excited eyes were bathed in the neon light from them. “This is wonderful! You both have the same blood type! Don’t you see – you can just...” Astrid whirled around and was halted by the look on Kylo Ren’s face. Something told her that he already knew that.  
“How did you know my blood type?” Kylo asked in a tone mixed with annoyance and bewilderment.  
“It’s my job to know everything and collect bits of information. Never underestimate what people will say when they either think they are in the presence of those who don’t matter or have just been so accustomed to their way of life that they don’t even see those that serve them. Plus, you’ll forget that I was in your Court for years. It was my job to know these things.” Astrid rolled her eyes as she continued swiping at the screens.  
Kylo stifled a snort as he thought to himself, ‘She could probably take down the galaxy with all of her secrets.’

“Sir?” Astrid prompted Kylo.  
“We can’t do that.” he stated flatly.  
“What? Why? We have to save her, Sir! This is a solution! This can save her life.”  
“No.” he growled.  
“Why? What is going on?” she whined.  
“I just can’t.” he countered, increasingly becoming more annoyed with Astrid’s line of questioning.  
“No, I’m not dropping this.” The petite blonde screeched.  
“Drop it, Astrid!” Kylo Ren roared.

But Astrid was unmoved.

“No! You do not get to walk away or get out of this! You tell me why right now! You tell me why you won’t give your blood to save the woman you say you love! Or don’t you love her?” Astrid almost felt betrayed for Rey. “After everything she endured for you at the hands of that beast- you won’t do this for her? What is the matter with you?” she scolded.  
“I just can’t. You wouldn’t understand. If I give her my blood, then I will never know for sure.” he sighed.  
“What? What are you talking about?” Astrid questioned, clearly frustrated with Kylo.

“If I give her my blood, then how will I know if anything that she is feeling for me is real?”  
“You are completely losing me.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Kylo huffed.  
“What won’t I understand? Talk to me! What is so far above my head, huh?”

Kylo sighed in complete defeat. “Look, if I give her my blood… my strength, my power, my energy is contained within it. My feelings, my emotions would be present as well and those emotions could flood and sway her... influence her. If I give her my blood and my blood contains all of the desire for us to be together, the passion, the love, the covetous nature of my feelings for her – all of that will transfer into her. It could end up controlling her and I don’t want that for her.”  
“Oh, come on!” Astrid shook off his statement.  
“It’s rare, but I’ve read about this happening between those strong in the force. She would be obedient to me, unable to refuse me, unable to think of anything outside of me. I couldn’t live with it if I somehow was forcing her to be here with me. If it wasn’t her choice, if it wasn’t real—I wouldn’t want that for her. She wouldn’t want that. That is why I want to see if she improves.” He tried to explain.  
“That girl loves you.” Astrid stated matter-of -factly as she pointed to Rey’s body.  
“Astrid…. we have to wait and see. Give it more time.” Kylo began.  
“Sir, no. Look around you. When? Where? Where is this time you are talking about?” Astrid threw her hands up in the air. “Look around you! There is no more time! Rey has no more time! We are at the end of the line. You have to do this, no matter the costs. Wouldn’t you rather have her alive? Even if this silly theory of yours is true?”  
“It’s not silly! I’ve read about isolated cases!” he shouted.  
“Okay, stop it. Look, Sir, I don’t normally talk to you like this, but you’ve left me no choice.” Astrid began, but Kylo was quick to interject.  
“Astrid, you don’t know any…” Kylo blustered.  
“Stop telling me I don’t know!” she screamed. Her eyes went wide after the tone escaped her lips as if she knew she had crossed a line. She decided she couldn’t worry about that now- Rey’s life was in jeopardy- it hung in the balance and Rey needed her. “Do you know what I know? People. I know people. I know the way they think, what they will do and how they are feeling. It’s easy to polish that skill when people don’t notice you and you have the time to watch and pay attention. What I know is that she loves you. She loves you now – before the blood. I saw a girl that was changing her life for you and was happy to do it – without the blood. I saw sparks in her eyes whenever she talked about you or thought of you - without the blood. I saw someone who was fiercely loyal to you- without the blood. Someone who loved you. She already loves you without your blood telling her to. It’s a love so pure that she would die for you and almost did and still could unless you save her and show her that love back. We have no idea what Hux wanted from her, but what we do know is that she would rather suffer through all of this than give him what he wanted. That is devotion beyond all measure. Think about that, Sir. She went through all of that torture for you. What you read is a rarity and could just be simply fiction invented by someone. Either way she loved you before this and she will love you after. If it ends up being true we will find a way to break it, reverse it. Save her, Supreme Leader. Contrary to what you may believe, you do deserve this.” She declared as she gestured to Rey once more. Kylo’s eyes widened. For a brief moment, he felt as though Astrid had stripped him bare and was exposing his very soul. She was right – she could clearly perceive everything happening around her.  
“You deserve to be happy with her. You do. Don’t sabotage this, Sir. You keep punishing yourself for things… for things that are long gone. For things that you no longer need to dwell on. You have to move away from the past instead of being stuck in it and constantly immersed in this self-loathing because of it. Don’t look back, you aren’t going that way. Look ahead to here and now- here is where you change things. You have to save her…please.” Astrid begged.

The lack of movement from Kylo Ren propelled Astrid’s anger and consequently her feet – over to a cluster of the screens that were continually scrolling through Rey’s vitals.  
If that’s the way he wanted it, then fine. She would take matters into her own hands and he could thank her later when he saw reason; when Rey was saved and alive! Astrid thought.  
She began punching buttons on the various screens swiftly as her mind concentrated on what she needed to do.

“What are you doing?” Ren challenged as he crossed over to her.  
“Taking matters into my own hands.” She quipped.  
“Astrid…” he warned once more.  
“Sir, no!” she challenged. “If you won’t prep the transfusion, then I will.” She shouted as she continued to type onto the screens wildly.  
“Astrid!” he growled.  
“No!” she barked back at him.  
“Astrid!” he thundered, his voice visibly shaking Astrid to her core. “Do not let your recent accomplishments and the gratitude I showed you make you forget your place!” he hissed as he towered over her.  
“But, Sir!” he cowered.  
“I am the Supreme Leader and you are under my command! It is not the other way around! You will do well to remember that. I will not tolerate insolence!” he bellowed at the tiny woman.  
“Sir, please! I beg you!” Astrid wailed as she began to cry. “Then you have killed us all.” She sobbed.  
“What?” The Supreme Leader asked.  
“If she doesn’t survive this, I know you won’t either. I know you both and you need to be together. If one is without the other- your psyche would be so damaged and the galaxy would experience the consequences. Your rage would know no bounds. You would burn the galaxy down to ashes just so they could feel your agony.” 

Kylo’s eyes flashed rapidly around the room as if he were almost searching for an answer somewhere within it.  
“And as one of those people living in the galaxy, I would like to save it.” Astrid said as she extended her hand to Kylo. “Help me.” she whispered.

Turning his head, Kylo Ren stared down at Rey. All of his feelings were swirling around him, conflicting and clashing like a thick, lightning charged storm cloud that was ready to strike at any moment. 

His lips quivered as his eyes turned as black as pure obsidian. 

Suddenly, there was a pull, a slight tremor within the Force. He allowed it to take him, and like a magnet it pulled him deeper inside, descending into some dark, bottomless abyss. He was plummeting further and further until he felt complete stillness.

And then he heard it.

A voice.

Her voice.

Her soothing voice breathed one single word. One single word in a honeyed tone.

"Kylo."

 

“Ready the transfusion cycle.” He breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! Crazy month and although I knew what I wanted to do, I had a horrible case of writers block. I pushed through as best I can, so I apologize if this is a little choppy. Just wanted to get it out there!

“Kylo.”

Rey’s melodic voice rang like a bell throughout the caverns of Kylo’s mind. He had never heard a single word carry that much weight before – that much meaning.

“Kylo.”

Her breath framed each syllable slowly as if she was artfully crafting it. She breathed his named like a prayer – beautiful and weighted. Within that one word were so many emotions. They were almost like messages, but full of puzzles. It was urgent, yet calm. Reassuring but with a hint of helplessness. There was love, permission, passion, desperation. 

Resolve.

Kylo closed his eyes and he could sense Rey’s emotions as she lay on the examining table before him. He could detect what she was trying to tell him. And in that instant, the Darksider knew that she wanted him to save her. She needed and wanted his help. Now.

“What?” Astrid asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
“You heard me.” he growled.  
“Sir?” she questioned once more.  
“She called for me. She needs my help.” Kylo asserted.

Astrid stared at the Supreme Leader in utter bafflement. Should she move? Start working? Regard his words as some sort of mental breakdown?

“Just now- I felt her. She came for me. There was something – an understanding, a feeling. It was almost like she knows and that it’s okay and now that I know, I have to at least try.” His breathy staccato declared.  
“Yes, sir!” Astrid cried enthusiastically as she began to race around the room, punching buttons on the surrounding screens. The dispenser across the cold, steel room began producing the needed supplies. Though Kylo had made his decision and knew he wouldn’t go back on it, he couldn’t help but shake his head in a mix of exasperation and dread.  
What if? Just what if this wasn’t the right choice? He knew that Astrid was correct in her assessment that they needed one another and there was only a possibility of this ‘blood bonding’ actually happening. A tiny part of him indulged in the fact that before this whole mess happened that Rey in fact had given her heart to him. He knew that was something she didn’t take lightly. She had chosen to stay with him and they had almost… almost…...

Kylo lightly touched his fingertips to Rey’s head and gently feathered his fingers down her cheek.  
‘Oh Rey, you’ve left me an impossible choice. I hope that you will understand my predicament one day.’ Kylo thought as he gazed down at her marred body. With Kylo Ren lost in thought, Astrid took it upon herself to fetch the items from the medical dispenser as well as a few others in the cabinets lining the walls that they would need. She set them down on the table next to the instruments that Kylo had been using. 

“Be careful of those.” He whispered, being snapped out of his concentration by the clanking of the items. “I still have to finish my work on her remaining wounds afterwards.”  
Astrid nodded in response as his hands began to quake. The reality and weight of what they were about to do suddenly hit Astrid like a speeding cruiser.  
This was the final shot. The last attempt at saving Rey. The Supreme Leader could sense the fear at the forefront of her mind. He could tell that Astrid was realizing that if this wasn’t done correctly, it could be the end for her mistress. Or perhaps it was already too late for her. The gravity of how important her hands were in this whole matter were too much for her to take.  
“Astrid,” Kylo breathed as he covered her petite hands with his. “let me. That way only one of us is to blame when she wakes up.” He cracked.  
Astrid nodded and let out a sigh. She was thankful and grateful for him taking over and lightening the mood. Kylo being at the controls of the transfusion felt selfishly right to him. He wanted to be the one that brought her back- almost as if it would cement his devotion to her, his future Empress. 

As if there was ever any doubt....

Kylo took a deep breath and began assembling the items needed for the transfusion. Moving quickly, he found a vein, swabbed it, and inserted the needle attached to a long, clear and small plastic tubing. He moved towards the walls to a station and inserted the free end of the tubing into the medical unit. Once attaching the tube to the medical device, it began to fill and flow with crimson. Kylo stood planted at the device, examining the monitor on it as it flashed and began the cycle. Astrid’s eyes followed the red liquid as it flowed into the machine to be processed and prepared for Rey.  
‘Red- the color of passion.’ Astrid thought playing back her conversation with Rey not so long ago. 

‘What’s this ruby color mean?’ Rey asked.  
‘Red was one of the most complex of all stones. The red stones symbolized energy, strength and power. Our ancestors saw it as the color of fire and blood. But also- it was danger. Seduction. Passionate, passionate love.’ Astrid recalled Rey’s face during that conversation. One would have to be blind not to see right then how much Rey loved him and even now… she could still feel it. Energy, strength, power…... how curious that was their conversation ... he had gifted her something red then and now he was gifting her something red once more. How curious- she mused.  
“Sir, maybe you should sit and take things easy. This process can take a lot out of a person, you are in essence, losing blood after all.” Astrid said delicately. Without turning to her, Kylo simply raised his free arm and waved her concern off. He would not be ‘taking it easy’ when his future Empress’s life hung in the balance.  
The Supreme Leader leaned dozily, resting his forehead on the wall next to the medical machine that was collecting his blood. His free arm was extended over him and he periodically tilted his temple against it. Maybe Astrid was right- but he couldn’t let her know that. 

He let his mind wander back to the scene that unfolded in Rey’s quarters. It was absolutely perfect justice that Hux’s last few moments were so full of terror and worry; a taste of his own medicine at the hands of the woman he assaulted. 

The look in Rey’s eyes.

The sinister feeling swirling around her.

Those voices.

As he replayed the ordeal in his mind; it seemed as though it was something like in a tale or fable. That menacing voice – uttering “Rise” only to find her cloaked, in her bra, covered in blood. Just having been through something so awful- enough to completely shatter a person; Rey looked stronger and somehow more confident. But how? Where could that voice have been coming from? And why was it speaking to her? 

Kylo thought he knew. 

Using his remaining focus as he felt his life force draining from his cells, Kylo attempted to dive into the Force.  
Dark – there was so much dark.  
It went on around him without no end in sight. A limitless abyss stretching on into infinity.

“Master Ren….” 

Kylo heard her voice now in the present. He wasn’t dreaming or imagining it – it wasn’t contained within the Force and it certainly was not his mind playing tricks on him.

Kylo closed his eyes to focus and awoke to the stinging rays of the sun.  
Squinting to allow his eyes to adjust, Kylo could feel the heat of sun on his skin, he could smell the fragrance of the grass around him and off in the distance he could hear the rush of a waterfall. Slowly coming into focus, his eyes revealed that he was lying in a grassy meadow clad in airy and comfortable clothing. Lolling his head to the side he took in the vast field around him, peppered with red and violet flowers. He allowed his muscles to stretch and exult in the feeling of the soft grass on his skin. The planet, wherever he is, is simply breathtaking and green stretches on as far as he can see.  
“Hey, sleepyhead…...are you awake?” Rey’s sugared voice asks.  
Kylo propped himself up on his forearms to see his gorgeous Rey walking towards him. Barefoot and clothed in a light and airy magenta dress, Rey smiled sweetly as she approached Kylo. Her fingers twirled a lock of her long, flowing and wavy hair as it fluttered in the warm breeze. Kylo swore at that moment he had never seen a more beautiful sight than Rey, right now at this very moment as the sun shined off of her sun kissed skin. Her makeup was minimal, simple and she was absolutely glowing.  
“You’ve been napping for almost an hour.” Rey pouted as she reached him. “Leaving me all alone…” she sighed as she descended down and straddled Kylo’s lap.  
“I’m sorry, I guess I dozed off…” Kylo said with a questioning tone as Rey’s fingers began to stroke the back of his head and tangle in his jet black mane. This was puzzling to him. This felt so real that he had to be here – this wasn’t a vision.

Was it?

“It’s fine, you’re awake now. We can get back to more.... pressing matters.” She growled hungrily as she pushed herself against him, her flowy dress riding up and exposing her thighs.  
“Oh Rey….” Kylo moaned as his arousal strained against his pants while his impossibly large hands grasped her thighs. Rey pulled his face towards her and began kissing him with unbridled passion. Kylo surrendered himself to the kiss and felt immediately lost in desire. Rey’s tongue artfully and erotically explored his mouth causing him to moan against her lips.  
It was just then, that his perspective changed and it was as if he was above them, looking down at this erotic and loving scene. As he stood watching, looking in on this, Kylo noticed the sun glinting off something on Rey’s finger as it stroked the alternate version of his face. Was that a ring? Were they married? The thought made his heart swell. It was all he wanted. And almost as soon as he noticed it, his perspective changed once more and he was right back in the moment, with Rey on top of him, kissing and caressing him, moving against him.

“Make love to me, Master…”  
“Yes, anything.” Kylo breathed between kisses as they tumbled down into the meadow. Just her growling that word ‘Master’ was practically enough to send him over the edge. Coming from her lips, it sounded so erotic, so sensual and so incredibly sexy to him.  
“Make love to me in the water, please. The waterfall.” She begged between kisses.  
“Anything.” He breathed as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were standing hand in hand on the edge of cliff, a waterfall before them and a lagoon of crystal blue water beneath them. Rey glanced over at Kylo excitedly as mist from the waterfall began to collect on her hair. Their feet sprung up and over the edge and Kylo’s excitement turned quickly to concern. 

‘Wait, how does Rey even know how to swim? She mustn’t, she’ll drown!” Panic washed over him as they plummeted down and down towards the turquoise waters. 

His vision went sideways, fragmented and spiraled out of control. What was happening? Turning up, down, upwards again and finally he was falling downwards into another place. Smacking face first onto a white, sterile surface, Kylo lifted his head up to only see the snowy floor beneath him giving way to streaks of a shadow. The streaks stretched out further and further, blurring into what looked like the galaxy. Black coupled with the shimmering and twinkling of stars grew wider and wider. A rhythmic pattern, much like footsteps began to ring throughout the vastness.

His vision panned out to see that the glittering amidst the darkness led into robes of some sort. As his scope continued to widen, he realized it wasn’t a cloak—it was a dress and Rey was the possessor. His eyes followed up the dress and found that the top half of the dress was even more intriguing. The flowing and twinkling gossamer fabric transitioned to a snug and scaly material that went to the tips of her fingers. The neckline plunged down to her mid torso and textured fabric that looked almost like wings of some sort fanned down against her breasts. Kylo felt his mouth water as he was immediately drawn to the bare, suntanned skin that separated these wings on either side of her chest.

Ascending a set of large set of stairs before her, Rey was a vision. Her long locks were gathered into a single braid that fell down her back while wisps of her chestnut hair framed her face. Her skin was a flawless with dark makeup that made her look kind yet menacing all at once. Kylo rose to his feet to take in the sight before him and suddenly spots himself descending the stairs and extending a hand to her as she ascends the final few steps. Taking his hand, Rey wrapped her blood red nails that shone like diamonds around his fingers. Before turning to face the crowd that has suddenly appeared beneath them, Kylo and Rey exchanged a smoldering look- a look capable of setting the entire room ablaze.  
Kylo glared on as he saw himself up on stage, fetching something from a handmaiden. Could that be Astrid? He couldn’t tell what they had passed one another, but it glimmered when it caught the light. 

What was happening here?

Alternate Kylo moved towards Rey and the item in his hands became discernible.  
It was a crown.  
It became suddenly clear to him that this was her coronation.  
Kylo’s double swiftly positioned himself behind Rey, until his chest was pressing against her back. The pair traded hungry sighs as he tilted his head and whispered seductively in her ear, “This is who you were born to be.” Inhaling her scent deeply and nuzzling into her neckline, he placed a sinful kiss in the crook of her neck before regaining control. Alternate Kylo grasped the crown with both hands and Kylo Ren marveled at just how beautiful the crown was. Numerous vertical black Obsidian crystals were held in place with intricate silver metal work as scarlet starbursts lined the base of the crown. Alternate Kylo’s fingers delicately placed the diadem on Rey’s head and instantaneously, a look of supremacy swept across her face. 

The room appears to almost ripple at the very moment that the crown touches her hair. Kylo’s double steps out from behind her and clasps his hand with hers. 

“May I present, our New Empress. Empress Rey of the House of Ren. Keeper of the Galaxy, guardian of the First Order and the possessor of my undying love.” Kylo’s dark timbre reverberates throughout the vast space as the crowd erupts into applause. Smiling brightly, Rey leaned into Kylo’s mimic for a lingering kiss. Pulling back, alternate Kylo’s eyes immediately are drawn downward as confusion spreads across his face. Releasing Rey’s hand, he sees his hands are now covered in a red liquid.

Blood.

His eyes flash upward and to his chagrin, plasma is oozing down Rey’s body and pooling onto the white floor beneath them. Copycat Kylo’s confusion intensified as he couldn’t locate any wounds on Rey while she stared mysteriously back into his eyes. Tilting his head, he watched as the dark red liquid began to cascade down the stairs before him. As the liquid moved downwards and onto the floor at the base of the steps, he lifted his head only to reveal the ghastliness that stretched out before him. The entire crowd that had gathered to watch Rey be crowned Empress had been slaughtered. Bodies lay everywhere, strewn about on top of one another- all drenched in crimson. Both Kylo’s breathing hitched as they both took the ghoulish scene in and attempted to process it. Desperate for answers, Alternate Kylo turned his attentions back to Rey, hoping and praying for some kind of explanation. However, all he was met with was a malicious grin forming underneath yellow eyes.

Rey’s yellow eyes.

“Sir, Sir! Your portion is complete. Wake up.” Astrid’s voice gently brought the Supreme Leader back to the present. Panting heavily upon realizing where he was, Kylo Ren was shaken to his very core at what he had just seen. Had he dove into the Force to see things to come? Was this all due to his blood loss? Was he simply dreaming? He couldn’t be sure.

“Sir, you should sit down. You look a little peaked.” Astrid said with a deeply concerned tone.  
“No, I’m alright. I’m just anxious to get this done.” He breathed. “Let’s prepare the next step.”  
“Alright, the blood is being synthesized now. Let’s ready her IV line.” Astrid stated calmly.  
Kylo made quick work of readying Rey for her portion of the transfusion. He rapidly found a vein, swabbed it and inserted the needle into her skin. He hooked the line into the medical device and turned back to face her. With his finger hovering on the button to begin the transfusion sequence, he simply sighed, “Oh, Rey.” Pressing the ‘start’ button after a slight pause, Kylo watched and followed the ruby substance in the tube as the medical device pushed his blood into her veins.

“Forgive me.” he breathed as he shook his head morosely.

Sighing deeply, he crossed back to the other side of the room, sat down and resumed working on her wounds.  
He hoped both his blood and his hands could bring his Rey back to him. Where he knew she belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo wasn’t sure how many hours or possibly even days had passed since Rey’s transfusion cycle had concluded. Time seemed to stretch and bend on and on in his worry and he felt he had lost all concept of it. What he did know is that he wasn’t going to leave Rey’s side until she awoke. After completing her transfusion cycle and finishing the treatment of her remaining wounds, Kylo gingerly carried Rey to his lush bed to ensure she could rest as comfortably as possible – and therefore have the best chance of regaining her strength. Having programmed the systems to still be able to monitor her from there, he hoped it made a difference. Dragging a large chair to her bedside, he slunk his aching body into it, his eyes never leaving Rey’s bruised face. As his desperate mind wandered, he hoped his blood bond theory was wrong and just some kind of myth conjured up by some lonely soul on a remote planet with an overactive imagination. But—he couldn’t stop his mind from playing out the different scenarios. Could he even imagine Rey like that? Without free will? Without that fire that made up the sum of her core? What he did know was that she had been through a most difficult and abhorrent ordeal and those kinds of things don’t just go away. He also needed to prepare himself for a Rey that had been claimed by the Dark as a result of it. Those were dark forces speaking to her – that was evident. Those dark forces speaking to her, he even dared to surmise they could be Siths- had possibly become tethered to her soul. If the Sith had claimed her, what could he do? What would he do and who would she be now? He wasn’t naïve, he knew that such horrors could completely change a person. Twist and flip their psyches and hearts and like a monster with endless energy, would erode away their very souls. Would she share his way of thinking and ways of viewing the Force? Would she no longer care for him? Blame him or embrace him? He even dared to dream of Rey clad in black, wielding a double sided saber staff, ferocious and stunning. That was all he wanted for her- to stay by his side and step into her power. What they could accomplish together, this whole ordeal would only be the beginning. If only she would wake up, he thought. If only she would just wake up and tell me she is alright. There is so much ahead of us, he lamented.  
“Sir!” a voice came buzzing through the intercom, interrupting his thoughts. “We’ve located Captain Phasma and placed her in your private interrogation chambers for questioning.”  
“Thank you. Leave us.” Kylo’s monotone replied.

Of all of the things he didn’t know, there were two things he did know with absolute certainty. One, his love for Rey was unmatched by anything in the galaxy and two, even though this nightmare was ongoing, the First Order still needed to function. He needed to swiftly figure out who he could trust and just who was swept up in this attempt coup of Hux’s. Not wanting to leave Rey completely alone, he called on Astrid to stay with her for a few moments while he questioned his Captain. He needed to get to the bottom of this and now, the sooner he was done, the sooner he could get back to Rey’s side.  
Entering a sparse, empty room directly adjacent to his chambers, Kylo brisked in and immediately stretched out his arm towards Phasma. Getting right to it and not wasting any time, Kylo began to question the restrained Captain. Her helmet had been removed and discarded onto the steel floor beneath them so that he could look directly into her eyes.  
“Were you aware that Hux was planning to overthrow me?” Kylo’s smooth voice asked.  
“No, sir.” Phasma asserted.  
“Where were you then?” he calmly questioned.  
“Hux had sent me on a mission to Hydellia 54.” Phasma breathed as the Darksider titled his head.  
Ren narrowed his eyes and he continued to invade her mind.  
“Hux told me this was on your orders! I would not have gone otherwise. When I got there, it was a fool’s errand, a ruse. The problems he detailed for the mission were unfounded. It became apparent to me very quickly that he sent us out there for no reason. It was a ruse. A way to get rid of me since he knew I wouldn’t go along with his plot, I see that now. But, at the time I had no idea what was going on. If I had, I would have alerted you, Sir and stopped this myself. My loyalty lies with you and Lady Rey. I knew something wasn’t right and returned straight away. My only regret is that he initially fooled me and got me all the way out there. I should have known.”  
The Darksider could sense that Phasma’s words rang true. She had no idea about the conspiracy and could be trusted. He knew that while he tended to Rey, she could act in his stead. He released her binds with a wave of his index finger.  
“Phasma, I need you listen to me carefully. No one besides my personal detail knows that I have returned. I docked in an unmarked, unmonitored bay.” Ren stated.  
“Sir? We have those?” A deeply surprised Phasma asked.  
“We do, if you are me.” Kylo growled. “It’s imperative that my return remains a secret if we are to get to the bottom of this attempted take over. When I arrived back, I found Rey beaten almost beyond belief- at Hux’s hand. Not at his instruction – but with his own hands. I arrived just in time before he was able to… able to violate her.” He gritted.  
Phasma’s icy eyes went wide in shock. “You mean he?”  
“I arrived just in time.” Kylo whispered as the raw image flashed in his mind’s eye.  
“That rapist bastard! I will kill him myself.” Phasma spat.  
“Rey took care of that before collapsing from her wounds. It’s extremely important that no one knows. If we are to get to the bottom of this plot, Hux has to still be alive, I’m still gone and you’ve become his most trusted spy. Do you understand?” Ren asserted.  
“Sir?”  
“I’ll also need you to carry out other orders as well, just to keep things running smoothly. We need to maintain all appearances, so I’ll send my orders to you via holo. So, we need to keep up the ruse that Hux is still alive, right?”  
“Right”. Phasma repeated back.  
“Alright, we need to seal off Rey’s room completely. Repair it, station guards outside and fashion them with yellow armbands like his detail would have. We need it to appear that he is still in there with Rey, but relaying orders through you.” Kylo rattled off.  
“Alright.” Phasma agreed. “But what if the Admirals start requesting some kind of audience with him or wanting to see him personally? What will I do then?” she questioned with a worried tone.  
“Remaining calm is key. You just tell them that you are under the strictest of orders to not be disturbed. If your tone remains calm, you won’t raise suspicion. Everything is smooth, under control and he is just…” Kylo cleared his throat raggedly. “.. with Rey.”  
“I understand, Sir. I will tell them he is enjoying the spoils of his conquest.” She spat, knowing that is precisely how he would put it.  
Bile began to rise in the Darksider’s throat as he contemplated Phasma’s words. He knew Hux was dead and no longer a threat, but he couldn’t help but feel the anger surging throughout him. Even though Rey was free of Hux, it still pained him to think of Rey as some pawn, someone of no significance, someone that could be so easily discarded. She was much, much more than that. However, times were desperate and he knew that Phasma referring to her as just some ‘thing’ for Hux to entertain himself with was necessary.  
“But Sir,” Phasma began. “just one more thing I can’t help but worry about. What if they ask for a holo or an audience and won’t let up. How can we produce something like that?”  
“Leave that to me.” The Supreme Leader growled.  
“Understood.” Phasma affirmed.  
“As far as trying to get in and infiltrate this sect, listen to me carefully….”

After his planning session with Phasma, Kylo reclaimed his station at Rey’s side and Astrid knew to leave promptly and quietly. The Supreme Leader was growing more and more weary with concern and she knew better than to push him. As Astrid did best, she noticed he was barely eating and had started drinking from the First Orders stores of alcohol to dull the pain. It was something she never saw him do, but certainly something she had seen before. He was spiraling out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Like an asteroid on a collision course- there was nothing she could do to stop him. She could only move out of the way. The other dignitaries and officers she had worked for over time might have responded to her help, but not Kylo and not in this instance. She knew better than to challenge this latest form of self medicating and simply left. As she left the room, she sighed and hoped that he would finally get some rest as the circles under his eyes had become alarmingly dark, aging his face well beyond his years. Slinking back into the chair by her bedside, Kylo resumed his vigil, as if he were protecting her from anything that would dare try it’s luck. He failed her once, he would not fail her again. Rarely succumbing to sleep, Ren remained seated next to his future Empress and if he did finally feel himself slipping under, he simply leaned forward and rested his top half against the exquisitely comfortable obsidian sheets, his rough hand still clasped around hers. 

Finally feeling himself slipping under, he softly called to her through the Force hoping to find her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting to this point. I had SO many ideas for what I wanted to do here, but couldn't make up my mind. I started overthinking it and couldn't make a decision. I finally decided to just pull the trigger and go for it after receiving so many kudos in the last few days. Your encouragement is everything. YOU GIVE ME LIFE!

His lips finished exhaling her name and he was thrust back in that sun drenched meadow. Lush, green grass stretched on as far as he could see, the distant sound of the waterfall – and Rey.  
He was with Rey.  
Still clad in her airy, magenta dress, she smiled lovingly at him while he laid with his head in her lap. Kylo let himself bask in the warmth of the sun and surrendered to the exquisite pleasure that was Rey running her slender fingers through his jet black mane. Her wavy hair was just long enough to lightly wisp against his face.  
He could stay here, just like this forever. Start a new life, an anonymous one if that’s what it took for them to be together. He just needed Rey. She was his center and together they were the perfect balance. That was all that mattered, she was all that mattered.  
He closed his eyes and continued to enjoy the sensation of her delicate fingers weaving through his hair. It was so simple and comforting, a gentle reminder that he was hers and she was his.  
“Let’s just stay here. We don’t have to go back. Here we can be whoever we want to be, whatever we want.” He whispered. As he opened his eyes, he found himself gazing directly into Rey’s hazel eyes.  
‘Oh those damn eyes…’ he thought to himself. He could get lost in them. He never saw in anyone’s what he saw in hers. Reaching up, he stroked her cascading hair and a smile crept across her face at the gentle caress.  
“Kylo, you know we can’t stay here.” She sighed.  
“Why not?” He asked with a hint of playfulness.  
“Because, I’ve only just begun.” She growled, her voice thick and harsh with wickedness.  
Kylo was suddenly so cold. The bright sun in the meadow seemed to almost snap shut, like a discarded book, leaving the Supreme Leader in darkness.  
A distant noise started to echo throughout the darkness.  
It was a faint beeping sound that grew stronger and louder with each pass.  
The warmth and brightness of the sun may have vanished, but Kylo could still feel the sensation of Rey’s fingers twisting through his hair. Refusing to surrender the fantasy, he held onto that feeling as long as he could. His surroundings had no sooner began to settle into an ongoing grey, than he felt he was being pulled back. Like an arrow being drawn backwards, his surroundings distorted and changed into his chambers. He was suddenly looking down on himself, lying there, clasping Rey’s hand as he slept.  
‘I fell asleep!’ he scolded himself. How was he to protect her when he couldn’t even stay awake? He cursed at his weakness and was interrupted by a voice.  
Rey’s voice.  
“Kylo.” The two honeyed syllables reverberated throughout his mind.  
Precipitously, he was back in his body and he sprung awake to find Rey dozily gazing back at him.

“Master Ren…...” she purred.

Similar to a computer screen that was malfunctioning, the images around him began to flicker and distort. One moment he was there in his chambers with a recovering and still badly beaten Rey, and the next he was back in the meadow with his head in a fully healthy Rey’s lap. He was laughing, smiling and kissing his love. Back and forth the images switched and changed, flashing, jolting.  
His surroundings stabilized into blackness and Kylo Ren opened his eyes. Finding himself face down in the sheets of his bed, still sitting in his chair, but bent over onto the bed. He had fallen asleep in this damn chair again. Before he could scold himself any further, the stroking of his hair resumed once more. He could feel that familiar brush of slender fingers moving and curling around his raven locks.  
‘Wait – am I still dreaming?’ he wondered.  
No, he was awake- he was sure of it this time- wasn’t he?  
Lifting his head and turning he was instantly met with her eyes.  
‘Oh those damn eyes….’ He thought.  
“Rey!” Kylo exclaimed. Bringing the hand he was still clasping up to his lips, he began peppering it with kisses. “Rey! Rey! I was so worried! Are you alright?”  
Rey looked worn-out, weak, but slightly better than before. Black bandaging sliced across her cheek under her eye, which was now black and blue. Welts, cuts and bruises marred her face, hands and arms.  
Just then, a frightening thought entered his mind. Something he had dwelled on a lot since this whole ordeal started – he felt responsible and he worried she would agree with his sentiment.  
“Oh, my sweet, sweet Kylo.” She croaked lightly, trying to crack a reassuring smile. “No, no.”  
Kylo’s eyes drilled into hers. ‘Did she just? How did she?’ he thought.  
“So serious.” She whispered. “Guilt. You have so much guilt. This is not your fault.” She whispered, each word struggling through the little space between them more than the last. “Not. Your. Fault.” She murmured.  
Kylo hung his head down as he felt a wave of emotion hit him. Before he could speak, Rey’s voice began again and he raised his head. But this time, her voice was strong, forceful and steady. “Guilt is a useless emotion. Release it.”  
His confused and guilt stricken eyes continued to search hers.  
“But... if... “he began.  
“No.” she breathed.  
“I thought I’d lost you.” He cried.  
“Don’t. Say That.” Each syllable was quieter than the last. Ren was overcome with emotion as the pain in her voice made a straight shot to his chest.  
“How bad is it?” her breathy staccato asked.  
“Rey, c’mon.” he tried to avoid the question, but Rey was unrelenting and kept staring directly into his pupils.  
“Kylo.” She cautioned.  
“Rey, come on. That doesn’t matter. You are here and that’s all that matters, alright.” Ren could tell by the look on her face, that attempt at a ‘tip-toe’ around her question would not suffice.  
“Tell me now.” She forcefully growled.  
“Rey, no…” he began shaking his head. “Your injuries are extensive. It’s really a miracle that you made it. Let’s leave it at that, okay?”  
“No, now…” she asserted as silence filled the room. As Rey started to scold Ren once more, he began to speak.  
“Fractured eye socket, three broken ribs on your right side, two are bruised on your right. There is minimal internal bleeding, excessive contusions throughout your body, a large burn on your thigh. It’s hard to tell what side affects you could develop from that toxin he concocted since it was sloppy, homemade and highly volatile. I’m still synthesizing it right now; I should know more soon. Fractured wrist, many lacerations…”  
“How many?” she interrupted.  
“Several.” He declared.  
“How many is several, Kylo?”  
“I lost count.” He breathed.  
A single tear escaped her eye and began to roll down her bruised cheek as she looked around the dimly lit room.  
“You also developed a bit of an infection in your blood, most likely from that whip….” his voice went dry and thin “…. that he used. I am more concerned though about your mind, Rey. The level of terror that was inflicted on you….”  
“Don’t want to talk about that…. have to go back.” She moaned.  
Kylo could see just hearing this news seemed to stress her. She looked tired, scared and lost all at once.  
“Of course, you go back to sleep and get your rest. I will be here when you wake up. I promise you that.” He assured.  
Rey looked at him and then slightly motioned with both her eyes and head to the empty space in the bed next to her, clearly extending an invitation to join her.  
Not wanting to pass up any and all chances to give Rey what she needed and be close to her, Kylo quickly discarded his shoes, climbed into the bed and laid beside her. Neither had to speak a word. A silent understanding had passed between them. She wanted and needed him there. Her body craved it. And with a single glance, Kylo knew Rey never wanted to be apart again. Nuzzling in beside her, the pair finally drifted off to the first restorative and restful sleep they had had in a while.

Over the next day or so, Rey and Kylo continued to maintain their peaceful, sleepy bubble in the velvety blankets in Kylo’s ebony bed. The pair dozily drifted in and out of sleep, waking only to briefly check on one another and only when reassured they were alright, tumble back into sleep. Rey finally felt safe with her partner next to her. He hadn’t left her – like he promised. He was real and actually with her and they would no longer have to be apart. A sense of serenity washed over her and she succumbed to sleep once more.  
Kylo slowly lifted awake, still in a muddled, drowsy fog. He glanced over and saw that Rey was still asleep soundly. He reached over and traced his index finger along the black bandaging sweeping over her cheek. Unable to return to sleep, Kylo strode over to the medical bay in the adjacent room.  
‘If I can’t sleep, I can help her. Maybe the system has made some progress on synthesizing that toxin.’ Kylo thought as a blue, white and green glow reflected back on his pale face. As she stood in front of the medical screens, typing and swiping through wildly, a small sound broke his concentration. It crept into the room in the form of small, timid woman.  
“Supreme Leader?” Astrid whispered as she entered the door in the medical bay. The room was still darkened and she could not tell if he was there or not.  
“Yes, I’m here.” He murmured as he tried to remain focused.  
“I apologize for not scheduling a visit or asking you first, but I had to come. I was so worried and was wondering how she was.” Astrid breathed and she glanced into the next room where Rey was lying asleep soundly.  
“Well….” Kylo began as she moved to another screen and swiped through her vitals. “She looks to still be in a tremendous amount of pain but for the first time, her vitals look very good. Well, considering where they were.”  
“That’s wonderful.” Astrid chirped. “Has she…”  
“Regained consciousness?” he interrupted. “Yes, briefly.” He stated simply.  
“We only talked for a moment, she asked what injuries she had. She was uh, rather insistent that I tell her.” He chuckled. “And then she said she had to go back and fell back asleep.”  
“Go back?” the small woman asked as she glanced over to Rey’s sleeping body in the next room once more.  
“Yes, back to sleep, I gather. Why?”  
“It’s just odd, don’t you think? It’s just an odd way of phrasing it. Don’t you think?” she asked.  
“Yes, well… I agree but let’s remember she’s been through a lot and isn’t exactly coherent.” He reminded Astrid.  
“True. Well, what are you working on?” Astrid asked as she glanced at the screens.  
“I’m trying to get to the bottom of just precisely what was in that injection Hux gave Rey. We need to know what was used so that we can know what we’re dealing with. His methods were rushed, unpracticed and it shows in the composition of this … whatever it is. There is no telling what side effects or long term problems could develop from this and that’s why we’ve got to get ahead of it.”  
“Do you think anyone helped him? If someone did, we could find them and make them tell us what ingredients they used!” Astrid asked.  
“I don’t think so. It’s just a feeling I have, but in his sick mind, I feel like he had to do this himself. It was about him after all. His coup, his power, his superiority and I can’t see him asking anyone for help. I think he created this poison on his own.” Kylo concluded.  
As Astrid pondered his reasoning, suddenly the alarms and lights on the surrounding screens began to flash and signal wildly.  
“No! No, no, no, no!” Kylo yelped as his frantic eyes searched the screens.  
“Sir? What’s happening? Astrid’s panic stricken voice questioned.  
“She’s destabilizing! I don’t understand!” he shouted as he typed frantically. “Her body temperature, heart rate, they are all dropping! Rey!” he screamed as he ran into the next room.  
“What do we do?” Astrid called after him.  
“I don’t know. Rey! Rey!” he shouted as he reached her side.  
Rey was lying on the bed, her eyes rolled back and fluttering uncontrollably while her body violently shuddered. Astrid’s hand flew up to her mouth in horror at the state of her mistress’s body jolting.  
“Rey, no! Stay with me!” Kylo attempted in the most soothing voice he could muster. He hoped she could hear him and his calmness would somehow be able to reach her. As alarms continued to sound, Astrid felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Her mistress had already endured so much, and now these terribly violent shockwaves were tearing through her limp body. It wasn’t fair. She heard the beeping medical machines and turned to run back into the next room, but she still felt like she was still in slow motion, weighed down, her long hair fluttering behind her. Scanning the screens, Astrid managed to bellow “Her vitals keep going down! I don’t know what to do!”

“Rey, stay with me.” Kylo’s voice began to slightly quiver. “Come back to me. Hold onto my voice and find your way back.” He pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

Silence.

So much quiet suddenly encapsulated the room. The tremors had ceased ravaging Rey’s body and the medical machines went still. Kylo’s eyes that were so full of fear and trepidation flitted from the machines and then casted downwards at Rey once more.  
A piercing, continual tone sliced through the silence as Kylo realized to himself, ‘It’s her vitals going flat.’  
As his mind processed that horror, he swiftly reached out into the force and felt her energy disintegrating, like sand falling through his fingers and blowing into the wind – and he couldn’t stop it.  
Time stood still as he gazed at Rey’s serene face and the life they were meant to have flashed before his eyes.  
A wedding, coronation, fighting and ruling together. There were so many passion laden moments, lust, scorching heat, hunger for one another, complete happiness and something else… a child.  
And now that he had seen this brief glimpse there was nothing he craved for more. He couldn’t lose her, he refused to do so. If she could somehow feel him now, he wanted to exude positive thinking – that she was alright and could still find her way back.  
“Rey, stay with me.” Kylo murmured. “Please.” He exhaled, his voice barely a whisper.

Astrid looked on from the next room, her heart breaking as she watched the pain etched across Kylo’s face intensify and spiral.

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

A faint beeping sound.

Astrid’s eyes were full of tears and the overwhelming emotion of hearing those two little beeps was more than she could handle. She let out an exhausted cry – excited at the prospect that Rey was returning and almost stumbled to the floor.  
Desperate for any signs of movement, Kylo continued to hover over Rey, waiting for any indication that she was alright.  
It was hard to reconcile that someone who looked so tranquil was in such danger. Worrying that his eyes had perhaps looked their last on his Rey, the started studying her features, searing them into his brain so he wouldn’t ever be without her. But he didn’t want to remember her like this – not battered and bruised. He momentarily closed his eyes in sorrow and was instantly transported to that night in Rey’s chambers when she had finally admitted her feelings to him. The crackling, amber fire in the corner and Rey clad in her nightgown. Kylo saw the whole scene before him and indulged in replaying it.  
He saw himself standing before her, lit in crimsons and auburns as the holographic fire roared in the corner.  
“Rey….” Ben gasped as he dropped to his knees before her. Instinctively, he reached for her and tugged her body to his. Seizing her waist, Ben rested his head against her belly while Rey’s fingers wound through his hair. Clutching each other so securely, Rey began to whisper, repeating Ben’s own words back to him.  
“You have my heart. I swear it.”  
Ben nuzzled his face against her silken nightgown as he exhaled deep and loud.  
After few moments, Rey dropped down to her knees and lifted Ben’s face up to hers.  
“I know we are supposed to be together. I saw it.” Rey began. “That’s what I want. We need each other.”  
Gazing into each other’s eyes, Rey sees that Ben’s eyes are welled with tears. Rey began to caress Ben’s sturdy shoulders, his skin hot to her touch.  
“So… Rey… does that mean… does that mean you’ve made a decision?” he gulped.  
“Yes. You are my home. I want to be wherever you are. I will become yours and you will become mine.”  
“Oh Rey…” astonished and shocked, Ben could not believe what he heard. “Are you certain?” Ben’s breathy voice croaked out. “With all of my darkness?”  
“I have seen the best of you. I have seen the worst of you and I still choose both. If I could have anyone in the galaxy…. It would still be you.” Rey asserted, her eyes narrowed in complete confidence.

He was suddenly pulled back into the present and searched her face for some sort of sign. Had she done that? Was she trying to tell him something? He wasn’t sure but couldn’t break his concentration now. It was almost as if he was trying to will her to back to life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kylo’s wishes were granted.

Rey’s eyes heavily and gracefully opened. 

Rey’s heterochromiac eyes.

One hazel eye…...

And one yellow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started to run exceptionally long and rather than postpone it any longer, I decided to split it and post something already! It's been too long!
> 
> I cannot thank this fandom enough for the encouragement and positive feedback to keep at it! You give me life and I love to hear your thoughts. Eventually, my Reylos we will get to the hard, shameless smut, I swear it.
> 
> Next chapter we will get into what happened to her ... and her eyes.

Front. Back.

Front. Back.

Over and over Rey stretched her arm outwards and turned her hand over and over. Palm to back and with each revolution, she slowly extended her fingers in succession and retracted them. Again and again as if she was seeing them for the first time. A distant murmur juddered against her ears, it was a dark, cavernous voice and sounded as if it were miles underneath an ocean. The words were garbled and mumbled seemingly not making any sense. Rey chose to ignore it because what was happening right now was too significant to be interrupted. She was seeing things for what almost seemed like the first time exceptionally clearly, as if a veil had been lifted. What was once unknowingly dull and blurry was now sharpened and heightened, focused. Her eyes darted from one thing to another within the dim room, lingering on the small details. Even her vision seemed cleaner to her now – as if someone had dialed in the sharpness on her eyes. Glancing downwards, her attention was captured by the soft, plush grey blanket that extended over her. She marveled at how it bent, rose and moved with her touch. Tracing the velvety fabric with her fingers, she allowed herself to soak up the indulgence of it as the murmuring voice in hear ears began to clear and form into solid sounds.

“Rey? Rey?” the breathy words found their way through the dim glow of the room to her ears.  
Rey’s eyes glared directly into Kylo’s. After a beat, the silence broke as she exclaimed his name.  
“Kylo!” she breathed as she grasped at his shoulders. Embracing wildly, each peppered kisses on the other as exclamations of joy and released fear fell from their lips in between the hurried kisses and caresses. They couldn’t touch each other fast enough as if they were trying to make up for lost time and ensure their reality was in fact, genuine.  
“I thought I’d lost you.” Kylo whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
“You helped me find my way back. I will always come back to you.” Rey exhaled through sobs as she wound her fingers through his ebony curls, while softly patting the curves of his face.  
“Don’t you ever leave me again, that’s an order.” He commanded.  
“Never.” she gurgled through tears. Rey and Kylo sat for a moment, foreheads pressing together, clasping their hands around the other and synchronized their breathing as they tried to soothe one another.  
An audible whimper scampered into the silence and Rey’s head snapped in its direction.  
“Astrid.” She stated plainly as her and Kylo separated.  
“Oh my mistress! I am sorry, but I am just so happy for your miraculous turn. It’s simply fantastic! We were so, so worried. The Supreme Leader was beside himself and was so devoted to healing you. Thank the stars he was able to! Thank the stars!” she exclaimed as she hugged her fiercely. For a small frame, she sure seemed to pack a wallop on Rey’s wound ridden skin.  
“Oh!” Rey stifled a laugh as she patted Astrid’s back.  
“I am so sorry, mistress.” Astrid apologized as she pulled away. Rey’s face was composed, detached and restrained as she began to speak.  
“Astrid, I am sure that you were of great service to the Supreme Leader during this ordeal. Once the Supreme Leader helps me to remember and fill in the gaps in the details of my memory and of this whole story, I will be able to thank you appropriately and accurately. For now, I can only say thank you for everything you’ve done. The First Order is most grateful for your help and could model itself after what I sense was extreme bravery.”  
“Of course my…” Astrid began before she was interrupted.  
“Now, I will ask that my… my Kylo take the opportunity to help me regain my memory, so that I may begin to figure out where I go from here. It’s imperative that I try to remember everything now while the memories are still fresh. I am sure the Supreme Leader has some questions for me as well.” Rey’s monotone stated.  
Astrid gazed awkwardly back at Rey, unsure of what to do.  
“In private.” She clarified with slight force as if she were staking her claim over Ren.  
“Oh.” Astrid began.  
“Please, take your leave and return to your quarters to take a well-deserved break. Get some rest and replenish yourself and I will see you in a few days. If you become antsy, which I know you will, I sense that Captain Phasma would be able to put your…gifts to good use.” Rey stated, her tone was calm and almost sounded rehearsed. It was matter of fact and simply different than her usual sweet, honeyed tone.

Astrid nodded, glanced inquisitively at the Supreme Leader and quietly slipped out the door. Kylo was a little taken aback at how taciturn she acted towards someone who in essence had a hand in saving her life. Perhaps she was just still shaken and wasn’t thinking properly. Or perhaps, this was something new. 

‘How did she know to tell Astrid to find Phasma and assist her in questioning?’ Kylo thought but decided he could sort that out later.  
Once Rey was certain that Astrid had left the room, Rey turned her attention back to Kylo who was still sitting on the bed before her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, the scent of lavender, cedar wood and grapefruit filling her senses as she clutched the supple blanket with her right hand.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kylo whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Yes, I do. I have to get to the bottom of this.” Rey resolved as she looked around the room. The soft glow of the few utility lights positioned around the room cast a thick, dream like mist around them. It was almost otherworldly, like a scorchingly hot and hazy summer night on a faraway planet. Glimmering lights substituting a summer moon, Rey’s thoughts began to wander to what a night like that would be like as her eyes moved over the sharp lines of his jaw. Sweat sparkling off their skin as their bodies needily pressed together under that summertime moon, his large, powerful hands pressing her to him, unrelenting and claiming her as his own. Rey clutched the blanket in her secret euphoria, the phantom perfume of the thick, syrupy summer night air enveloping her senses. Kylo started to speak and it snapped her back to the present as the startling chilliness of the room in comparison to her thoughts washed over her body.

“Before………. everything started,” he sighed. “What do you remember?”  
Rey released her grip on the ashen blanket and then clutched it again as she began to think back.  
“I woke up, Phasma took me to train. Afterwards, I returned to my room where Astrid was waiting for me. I showered and Astrid tended to my hair as I read over some reports.” She recounted as her eyes flashed downward wildly. Pondering the memory of Astrid styling her hair, Rey’s hand traveled upwards where her warrior’s hair should have been, but found it was gone. Fingers grasping, they finally clutched at her own true hair. Her fingers continued exploring to realize the braids, intricate details, beads and adornments had all been removed. Natural chestnut locks belonging only to her remained and without the styling she almost felt weaker. Sensing her confusion, Kylo offered an explanation.  
“Astrid removed your braids while I- chatted with Captain Phasma. I wanted to ensure that she had no hand in Hux’s plot, so I asked Astrid to keep watch over you. Your hair was still spattered in blood and she didn’t want you to wake up to that.”  
Rey pondered the gesture for a moment before diverting the attention back to what she considered more important matters.  
“And what of Phasma?” she questioned.  
“She had no knowledge of it. I am sure of it. She is currently doing some reconnaissance for me to see how deep this all went or perhaps still goes. Now, continue…” he pivoted the topic.  
“Astrid finished my hair and then left while I kept reading. A little while later, my food arrived and I ate it quickly, I was so hungry. I started feeling strangely and my vision started to blur and I knew all at once I had been poisoned and who was responsible for it.”  
“Coward.” Kylo spat.  
“My words exactly.” She snorted.  
“And then?” he coaxed.  
“And then… I woke up strapped to a table with Hux grinning like an idiot before me.”  
“Did he, um, did he say anything about why he did this? What he was doing? His plans?” Kylo’s voice struggled as his throat felt thickened.  
“Kylo, there was so much confliction and contradiction in him. It was so twisted that I am not sure if he even knew exactly why he was doing what he was doing. Sure, he had a lot of scrambled reasons, but everything was so messy, so disjointed. One second he was furious about Snoke, the next he was…..”  
“What? He was what?”  
“Jealous of you. Of what you had become and achieved.” Rey whispered.  
“Ridiculous!” Kylo grunted.  
“Is it? From his perspective he was always second best. Never good enough. There was always someone better ahead of him, making sure that his goals were out of reach. He was very conflicted about Snoke, but somehow even though he hated him and the way he revered you – the more Hux wanted to try and win him back, to prove himself. He spent a lot of time screaming contradicting statements at me, but at the core- this was about him not being good enough. It was as much about avenging Snoke and making me pay for his death as it was about knocking you down.”  
Kylo sighed and shook his head.  
“He wanted me broken.” She breathed. Swallowing deeply, Rey continued. “He wanted me so broken that the sight of me would break you and then he would finally have beaten you. It wasn’t even about me when he tried….” Her voice trailed off as Kylo growled at that thought. “It was about destroying you and what you had achieved. The status, the First Order, the Empress. If he could violate me, it would somehow spoil everything for you.” She rumbled.  
“He’s sick.” He spat.  
“That’s not even half of it.” She murmured.  
“So, no divulging of plans? We couldn’t be that lucky, I suppose.” He gently pressed.  
“Just to torture and kill me, kill you and take over the First Order.” She mockingly chimed.  
“Any mention of an accomplice?”  
“No.”  
Kylo exhaled, annoyed with the lack of information they had to go on.  
“So, I know that he used some sort of toxin on you and I’m still synthesizing it to make sure there aren’t any long term side effects. It’s extremely volatile, unstable and he seems to have concocted it himself. Why did he do that? I mean, why did he give you that?” he probed.  
“Oh, um, he wanted to move me from the table.” Rey swallowed before continuing, “He wanted to begin using that whip and he didn’t trust that his guards would be able to move me without me overtaking them. He told me that the toxin would keep me from moving. It was to paralyze me, but at the same time, I would know what was going on and could feel everything. I just couldn’t fight back. He said he made it so that the ‘subject’ would remain alert and awake but lost all control of their limbs, uh, motor functions is what he said. I wasn’t the first person he used it on, either. He told me that some subjects couldn’t talk and we would just have to see with me.” Rey offered.  
“Perhaps we can locate some records on his test subjects in his computers. It might help us figure it out. That is a tremendous positive in all this.”  
“Hux said some people couldn’t speak on it, but I still could. Not easily at first, though. He injected me and then had his guards and a droid fasten me to a chain and then they had something secure my feet to the floor and the droid secured the chain to the ceiling.” Rey explained as Kylo moved closer to her.  
“I’m sorry, Rey.” Kylo gently whispered. The Supreme Leader’s sweet and hot breath billowed against her cheek and it sent a chill down her spine. A welcome chill.  
“I thought that if I could keep challenging him, keep pushing him and making it difficult for him- he would see I wasn’t worth it. If I could just get him angry enough, but it only fueled him. I was wrong, I was such a fool. He just took that anger out on me physically. He got so enraged, that’s when it seemed like he had enough and wanted to move me so he could hurt me even worse. Once he moved me, he began acting like it was some sick, sexual game.” Kylo’s eyes darkened and fists tightened at the very thought of this. He tried to remind himself that the threat was taken care of.  
“He was saying disgusting things, trying to intimidate me by removing his jacket, dragging his hands all over me, cutting my shirt off. I wasn’t about to cower; I wasn’t about to show him any weakness. He didn’t deserve that pay off. He may have made me unable to fight back, but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of going down without a fight. Even when he hit me and I screamed, I tried to come right back at him, show him he wasn’t going to break me, I wasn’t about to feed his ego. And I didn’t until….”  
“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Kylo shushed as he took her head in his large and calloused hands. Tears began to escape her eyes as she blinked trying to chase them away.  
“He may have touched me, ogled me, but he wasn’t going to win.” Rey declared through teary eyes.  
Kylo beamed with pride at Rey’s bravery. ‘What a strong woman.’ He thought. If he had only half of her strength – what he could accomplish!  
“I wasn’t playing his games, but I pushed him. I stupidly pushed him, insulted him, challenged him more and more and I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut.” Her voice cracked.  
“Rey, no! He did this, not you. None of this is your fault.”  
“The only thing I know is that the bloodier I was- the better.” She interrupted as she felt the flood gates inside her break open. “He told me that the sight of my body would kill you because he would tear me apart from the inside, out.” Kylo almost audibly howled at the notion as Rey continued, “He would take control of the galaxy, hunt down and kill every member of the resistance and I challenged him and told him he was delusional. I told him he could never stand a chance against you and his plans were the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. I told him you were twice the man he would ever be.”

Kylo snorted.

“Cliché, I know. He didn’t like that too much.”  
Kylo sighed as he stroked her hands.  
“I’m sorry. I wish he said something of more significance to me- he simply didn’t. He was too… preoccupied.”  
“He didn’t make you do anything else, did he?” Kylo delicately posed.  
“No, no. You arrived just in time. Speaking of which, how did you know? How did you know to come?”  
“Astrid.” He breathed as he contemplated the horrors his sweet Rey had been through.  
“I knew it.” Rey’s tone was far from being any sort of thankful.  
“Before I left, I told her I was not so stupid as to believe something couldn’t happen. So, before I left, I gave her instructions on how to activate a signal in case of emergency. I hid it here in this room and told her where to find it and how to activate it.”  
“How, um…” she cleared her scratchy throat.  
“She heard you. She was coming to let you know that your new quarters were ready. She was coming around the corner and she heard….. and then saw his battalion outside.”  
Rey began staring off into nothingness when the Darksider began to speak again. “Rey, there is something that didn’t make much sense to me- that I was curious about.”  
“What’s that?” she asked.  
“How come I didn’t know?” he probed.  
“What?” Rey tried to play off his question, but she knew exactly what he meant.  
“Rey?” he pressed as she offered nothing but a blank stare. “I should have been able to sense something. Sure, I left Astrid the beacon- but I thought that she could use it to stop something before it started. Certainly not well after it had been going on.”  
Rey continued staring uneasily back at Kylo Ren, her hazel and yellowed eyes glinting in the dim light.  
“Were you, were you blocking me?” Kylo asked with a surprised tone. “You were, weren’t you?” he concluded in a whisper.  
Rey closed her eyes, exhaled and braced for impact. “I…..” she began.  
“Why would you do that?” he bellowed. “Rey, answer me! What possible reason could you have to shut me out? We are supposed to be a team, Rey! Remember? Those were your words. You were the one who told me that if we were to rule together then that’s how it would be- equal. This doesn’t sound very equal to me, Rey.” Kylo’s voice became increasingly irritated and faster as he spoke, desperate for answers. “Rey!” he prompted once more as his voice lilted. “Oh, I see. Is this a ‘do as I say, not as I do’ type thing, right? Really?” his desperate voice asked.

“I did it to save you.” She whispered.

“What?” he barked. But by the time the question had left his lips, his demeanor had already softened.  
“I had no idea what else he could have had planned and I didn’t want you to walk into some ambush.” Her quivering voice tendered.  
“Rey.” He breathed as the realization rolled him over like crashing waves knocking him and lolling him around.  
Rey had endured all of that for him.  
She shouldered all of that pain, torture, suffering, and the prospect of death in order to shield him.  
No one had ever done that for him. No one had ever cared about him that much. The thought made him want to lurch across the bed and kiss her, but also strangle her for her recklessness.  
The devotion, boldness, the pure insanity of her decision was still swirling through his mind when she began to speak again.  
“No! Who knows what else he could have had planned. Fortunately, he is as spineless as he is stupid and he didn’t have the foresight to have anything in place. But, he could have or someone else could have and you would have walked into a trap because of her!” As the words came spinning out her mouth, she knew there was no way to force them back in.

‘Damn, it.’ She thought.

“Oh, now I see.” Kylo purred.  
“Now you see what?” she challenged, trying to throw him off the trail.  
“The reason why you were so cold to her earlier. You already sensed it….” He concluded, shaking his head.  
“Rightfully so! She could have gotten you killed and then where would we be?” she questioned.  
“She saved your life, Rey!” he countered.  
“The bottom line here is that she wasn’t acting… or thinking clearly!” Rey gritted as clasped her hands together.  
“She was acting on my orders. I told her to alert me and she did! Her bravery saved your life.” Kylo pointed out.  
Rey was unmoved. “That girl could have gotten you killed.” Rey’s teeth almost appeared to gnash as the words left her lips.  
“But she didn’t.”  
“And what if she had? You are too important!” her voice sobbed. “The Order can get along without me, but not without you. How would I …. Without you?” she tried to finish her thought but her sobs broke through. Kylo’s arms enveloped her in a soft hug and she rested her forehead on his expansive shoulder. “Her stupidity could have gotten you killed. I will never be alright with that. I will never forgive that. I am not worth that. I needed to protect you. Save you. All of that was worth it, everything was worth it- if it spared you.” Rey sighed completely lost for words. “I just, I just needed to save you.” She concluded.  
“You already have Rey, more than you know.” Kylo breathed. “And when you are feeling better, I will begin my duties in showing you just how much I worship your valor.”  
Rey smiled slightly and wiped a tear from her hazel eye. “Kylo, now it’s my turn to ask you something.”  
“Anything.” He whispered.  
“I need a shower or a bath- something. Please, do not call that woman right now to help.” Rey warned as she dipped into his mind. “I don’t want her help. Just you.” Her breathy timbre exhaled sweetly.  
Kylo gulped at those two words and began to speak. “I have a large soaking tub you could use.” Kylo knew there was no use in challenging her, or even telling her that it was probably not the best idea for her to move around so much, let alone get into a tub. He knew she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He could sense through the bond that she needed to get clean and more specifically needed to get him off of her. Even though he knew that Rey was aware that he had somewhat cleansed her skin, he could sense the unrest in her – that it wasn’t enough. She still felt contaminated, marked by that creature and she needed to scour herself to remove it from her mind. “Stay here, I’ll get everything ready for you.” Kylo said as he got up from the cozy bed.  
Crossing the bedroom, Kylo Ren entered another section of his quarters. Striding in, his bare feet padded against the cold, black marble as the lights slowly brightened the room to greet him. Passing a large shower fitted with chrome fixtures, he reached the deep, spacious soaking tub. Reaching down, Kylo pressed the control pad and water began to fill the black and grey tiled tub. Steam from the scalding water traveled upwards, kissing the deep red glass chandelier that hung directly above the immersion tub. Spirals of ruby glass intricately twisted downwards creating an interesting orb shape. Kylo adjusted the lights so that the twists of red glass cascaded downwards, casting a crimson glow over the tub. The bathroom was a true representation of the Darksider- sleek with hard lines and undeniably sexy.  
Pressing another control panel on an adjacent wall, he summoned a holographic fireplace in the corner nearby. His last step was to fetch oils and soaps to infuse the water. Kylo glanced over his choices and added a mixture of several bottles which quickly cloaked the room in a heavenly scent. 

One last thing. 

Rey.

Kylo couldn’t help but be apprehensive. Even though the act itself wasn’t something sexual between them – it in fact was. She was too hurt, too fragile right now and he wasn’t sure he could control himself in a situation with an unclothed Rey.  
As Kylo strode back into the bedroom, Rey was immediately aware of the trepidation pulsating from him. She watched him intently, her eyes snaked upwards from his toes, up his impossibly long legs and finally her gaze lingered on how his loose ebony, cotton pants lazily hung from his jutting hip bones. Just low enough to see the indentations above his hips, which Rey decided were a marvel all on their own. Sighing deeply, her eyes stirred upwards to find that Ren had removed his tank top, showcasing his broad chest and chiseled arms. ‘This isn’t fair’, she thought as she bit her lower lip. Rey decided then that she could either live within the past horrors at Hux’s hands, or she could live in the present and perhaps replace those revulsions with passionate, hedonistic and cherished memories of her and Kylo. 

She wanted to live in the now. She wasted so much time before and wasn’t about to do it again.

“For someone who looks like that, you should not be filled with so much apprehension.” Rey exhaled as Kylo shot her a quizzical look.  
“Come now,” her even voice continued. “Let’s not stand on false pretenses.”  
“Rey, what are you-“ his face twisted into a stupefied expression.  
“Let’s be honest, here. I know that you worked on every single one of my wounds and in order for you to do that, I wasn’t exactly clothed.” Rey stated candidly.  
“Rey, that was different, it was necessary…” Kylo began but Rey swiftly interrupted him.  
“No, no, I know. It’s alright. I know that it was needed and necessary and was strictly for live saving measures.” She reassured him. “However, I also know that I am hardly the first woman that you’ve seen like that.”  
Kylo felt frozen in place as icy pinpricks of something resembling panic began to brush over him. What was this? What did she know and what was she about to divulge? Things from his past left better left behind him? Kylo could only swallow deeply and wait for her to speak once more.

“You don’t act as you did with me earlier, alone with me in my cell and do what you did with me and look at me like that without having some kind of experience. You had that confidence that is only found in practice.” She purred as she delicately stroked the side of his face with her fingertips.  
“You seemed pretty capable yourself.” He challenged as if almost a silent warning to change the subject.  
“Me? No. That was me channeling strength and control which is much different than possessing it within yourself. There is stark difference and it calls out like a siren. Mine was borrowed. No, no... yours was from experience. You don’t expect me to believe that you, Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order and the Knights of Ren remained chaste?” her velvety voice asked.  
Ruminating over her words, Ren had to wonder what the point was to all of this. What her reasoning was for even bringing this up? Why were they even talking about this? And yet, he decided there was no reason to hide anything, no reason to end the conversation since he was not ashamed. Embarrassed perhaps, but not ashamed.  
“No, no… not in your years in the Jedi Academy, that’s for sure. After all, attachment was…. what was it…...forbid?” Rey drawled as her eyes moved around the room while she dipped into the Force. Slender fingers moved lightly through the air as Rey began to speak again. “No, no... it was much later after you had come to the First Order. Ah… yes.” Rey hissed as she seemed to be confirming her thoughts. “Tall, brooding, handsome… it wasn’t long before the female officers began developing an infatuation with the mysterious newcomer. Not much longer after that, you even began to find some of them waiting for you in your quarters, disrobed and offering themselves to you. However, Kylo Ren was not interested in such things and turned them all away, breaking hearts all over the galaxy.” Her mouth forming a mischievous grin. “What a scandal, quite the scandal actually. There was something though, gnawing at you, thrashing at you in the night.”  
Kylo’s bare chest began to heave, heart beating rapidly as she wove the story, her fingers still looking like they were casting some sort of spell.  
“Desire, lust, a thirst- but yet not for any specific person- just the feelings. Sadness, there was such a sadness in you. You felt lost and there were so many emotions swirling inside you and you just needed them to stop. They kept building and building over time, invading your thoughts, controlling your concentration. You tried to stifle them down, push them away and focus on other things and even take care of things on your own, but it was no use. It only intensified and got worse. An insatiable demon inside you that could not be satisfied or contained.” Her honeyed voice fizzed.  
Kylo clenched his hands into fists and released them over and over as she spoke.  
“Until one night, another female officer tried the ‘sneaking into your room’ bit and after an initial protest, you ultimately yielded. You were desperate to make it stop, to please the fiend inside you.” Rey concluded as her eyes continued moving around the room as if she were watching it happen on some restricted viewing screen that he couldn’t see. “But it didn’t work, did it? No, it practically made the aching need worse for you. It satisfied nothing- there was no passion, no intensity, no sensuality. All it did was reveal the emptiness further, like someone had thrown fuel onto an already raging inferno.”  
Kylo swallowed hard as he tried to push the revolting memory from his mind.  
“Rey, what that was….” Kylo began.  
“What that was---- was none of my business. Frankly I think you are better for it…having gotten that out of your system. All I am saying is let’s not act shy now when we are well beyond that. Our relationship transcends those basic reserved attitudes.” She concluded. “I am simply just saying that you can stop treating me like you need to tip-toe around me or shield me from something or treat me with delicate hands. You don’t. There are no secrets between us now.”  
“And what of you? You don’t see me invading your mind to sort out your sexual history.” Kylo chided.  
“Go right ahead, you won’t find anything.” She challenged. “I have nothing to hide, quite literally.”  
“You expect me to believe that? Rey, you are a beautiful girl. There is no way someone wouldn’t have claimed you by now.” Kylo huffed.

Rey looked down and shook her head in a telling pattern of denial.

“I don’t expect you to believe anything. It’s the truth. Life on a desert planet with limited interactions with things that are alive kind of restricts your chances. But go ahead, feel free to see for yourself.” Rey offered, leaning closer into him, but Kylo only stared back at her.  
“There’s been no one. No one but you.” She exhaled as Kylo felt that familiar desire begin to pool within him.  
Rey’s words jumbled and clouded his brain and Kylo honestly wasn’t sure what to make of this odd exchange and honestly, her odd behavior. He decided to try and end this bizarre conversation by moving her into the bathroom.  
“Come now, let’s get you into the bathroom.” Kylo whispered as he proceeded to gently scoop her up into his powerful arms. Rey lolled her head against his chest as her charcoal robe slid down her shoulder, revealing her marred skin.  
As they entered the softly lit bathroom, Rey glanced around at her surroundings. The entire bathroom was outfitted in grey and black tile and chrome with splashes of red. Rey knew it sounded strange, but somehow the room seemed to ooze sensuality. A thick vapor of warm, heavenly scent encircled her senses and instantly relaxed her as his long strides swiftly carried them across the room to the soaking tub. Incandescent bubbles sparkled along the water line as steam from the scorching water moved upwards, filling the room with a haze. Ren sat Rey down on the squared off edge of the tub. Glancing downwards, Rey noticed a sparkling beneath her fingers tips. What looked like pure stardust wisped and shimmered throughout the hard, black tile creating a magnificent contrast. 

“Ah, I forgot to add the peppermint oil.” Kylo stated. “It should help with relaxing your muscles.” He clarified as he turned to fetch the flask of oil. When Kylo turned back around, he froze as his eyes fastened onto her. His eyes fastened onto her pulling her robe untied with her uninjured hand. Her unique eyes never leaving his, she delicately rolled her shoulders backwards slightly, sending the glossy robe downwards, cascading onto the floor.  
Kylo raggedly gulped, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t look away as the slender container of oil crashed against the tile at his feet. A crimson glow ghosted over her bare, wounded skin as Kylo’s throat went dry. Even through her injuries she was absolutely exquisite. Sure he had seen her, like she had said while he was healing her, but not like this. Not in this way. Finally, Rey spoke breaking the trance.  
“Help me in?” she asked. Kylo obliged, immediately sweeping over, gracefully taking her into his arms and gently lowering her into the tub while they exchanged a scorching gaze.  
Rey moaned at the relaxing heat of the water and exhaled loudly when she was almost completely submerged. The luminescent bubbles obscured most of her body as she leaned back into the tub, propping her head and shoulders against the tiled wall of it. She dipped her head back slightly, wetting her hair, sighed and settled against the warm stone beneath her. The water deliciously cradled her and seemed to almost melt her pain away. She groaned once more, closing her eyes and reveling in the luscious feeling.

Kylo perched himself on the side of the tub looking down at her, admiring her from his post. Her eyes still closed, the ruby light above her hauntingly illuminated the lines of her face.  
“Do you want to know why it didn’t work?” she asked, opening her eyes. “Do you want to know why she wasn’t able to satisfy that demon inside of you?” her mischievous voice hummed as she drew out the last few words.  
Kylo cocked an eyebrow, awaiting her reasoning. He too was bathed in that scarlet light, which only made Rey’s pulse quicken at the sight of his carved body. His strong, ruby illuminated frame seemed to almost glow in the shadows; a forbidden dark angel that she desperately wanted to conquer. 

“Because, she wasn’t me.” Slowly and sinfully her voice purred out the words as her eyes stared wickedly back into his.  
“All of those emotions were just your psyche becoming aware of your soulmate and equal; their presence and existence. Your body was craving your other half.” She whispered. Kylo widened his eyes at her revelation. “Me.” Rey growled. Elegantly twisting his body, Kylo settled his arms on either side of the tub. Never breaking the equally intense gaze that bore into Rey, he began to move slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He angled down, his chest and chin grazing the scalding water as he moved his face towards her, steam framing the angles of his face. Without stopping he hungrily crushed his lips to hers. Coaxing her lips apart, he rolled his tongue against hers and Rey wantonly groaned against his lips. Retracting from the kiss, Kylo slunk backwards, still gazing directly into her eyes.

“Heal.” His erotic tone commanded, completely aware of the double entendre, his mouth forming a wicked smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay. Instead of boring you with why, my dear Reylos, I will just resolve to post more frequently again. Thank you SO much for sticking with my story. You guys give me LIFE!

The once iridescent, opaque bubbles that overflowed in Rey’s luxurious bath had almost faded away, obscuring less and less of her form. She was still enjoying her bath regardless, with her dark angel still positioned on his perch above her.  
“More hot water?” he asked, gazing at her.  
“Yes, please.” She begged. Kylo leaned over and by pressing more buttons on the control pad, a cascade of steaming water began to enter the tub. Vapor from it climbed upwards towards the blood red chandelier once more. Rey groaned as the scorching water encircled her body.   
“I’ll get some more soaps and oils for you.” Kylo whispered as he crossed to the other side of the room.   
“Thank you, my love.” Rey’s sultry voice sighed.

“So, are we going to talk about this?” Kylo asked as he meandered back towards her.   
“Talk about what?” she moaned, reveling in the hot water.  
“Talk about this.” Kylo uttered as he gestured to his eyes before adding the contents of the soap and oil jars into the steamy tub.   
“What do you mean?” she questioned as she watched new, sparkling bubbles beginning to materialize in her bathwater.   
Kylo turned his back to her once more and retrieved a small mirror. Holding it up to her face, Rey leaned forward and slightly out of the water to look into it as Ren waited patiently for an explanation. He watched as a mix of confusion, apprehension and marvel wash over her face before she was able to regain control.  
“I suppose you prefer blue eyes?” she cracked as she settled back against the tub wall, her upper body once again submerged almost completely.   
“Rey-“ he huffed.  
“What, you don’t like it?”   
“Rey, I know what that is—what that’s from. First the voices and now this? Are you going to tell me or are you going to lie to me?” he challenged.  
“It’s alright.” Rey began.  
“Really?” his voice dripping in a facetious tone.  
“I’m alright now. Master Ren, I’ve learned so much.” She slowly drawled in an eerie tone. “I see everything clearly now. In my sleep and before that I was shown so much. Our understanding of the Force is shared now; I see things the same way- through the same prism. Cleaner. Simpler, but way more powerfully than before. I was shown the truth.” Rey affirmed with conviction in her voice.  
“Shown? The truth? Who showed you?” Kylo asked, returning to his station above her. Intuition had already provided him the answers before the conversation even began, but he needed to hear it from her. He needed to hear her story.  
Rey’s eyes narrowed as she studied his eyes intently. “You know, don’t you?” she murmured.  
“I want you to tell me.”  
“They did. The Dark Lords before us. They came for me, showed me the way while you healed my body. And while you were healing my body, I could feel you coursing through my veins. You were everywhere, an incredible electrical charge pulsing throughout me.” Her erotic, ethereal tone breathed as she moved her hands over her body, recalling the feeling. “You were just everywhere. A delicious, exhilarating vibration throughout me. It was…. empowering, sensual… decadent to know you were a part of me. I can still feel you all through me. The sensation… is most passionate and intense thing I’ve felt in my life.”   
“Rey, you should know that was the absolute very last thing I wanted to do. Even though you don’t wish to ask Astrid anything right now – you can. She can tell you that I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to have to give you my blood but there was no other way. I was worried…” Kylo attempted to explain his actions, but there was no need. Rey wasn’t upset, far from it.

“I’m glad you did. Look at what I’ve gained because of it.” Rey interrupted. “Together, you have shown me...” she began as she sat up, her words as slow and thick as molasses, “my pathway to the dark side of the force.” Her sentence ending with a growl.

Eyes widening, Kylo tried to process what he just heard, but was interrupted by Rey’s words once more. 

“Both did your parts; they came to me in the darkest of times and spoke to me and gave me guidance. You rescued me, healed me and gave me something far more potent- your blood.”  
“Rey….” Ren breathed.  
“It’s alright, better than alright, actually. I could feel your anguish over it, I tried to guide you and tell you that I understood. I did. I do and I will eventually thank you properly for it, Master.” She purred. A devilish smile began to form on Kylo’s face as Rey continued to speak.   
‘That word.’ He thought as a chill shot down his spine. ‘She must know the effect it has one me.’  
“The last time I was pulled under; I think it was necessary. I was so lost and they came and it was almost as if they pointed me in the direction of your voice just to see if I could find it. It was a test. Oh, that voice… once I heard it I knew that I had to fight like hell to get back to you and I did. We are two halves of a whole. They had to make sure that our connection could never be severed and never be defeated. With their teachings and words, your blood... when I woke…...now…” her staccato words finally forcing themselves out.  
“Yes?” Kylo questioned.  
“I am reborn.” Rey stated with clear and undeniable certainty.

For the next 36 hours, Ren watched Rey helplessly as her moods mirrored her eyes. They were quite simply, starkly polarized and erratic. One moment, Rey seemed driven, strong and in control while they went over their strategic options, but not even half a day later, Ren would find her huddled in the shower under a steady stream of sweltering water. Cowered in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably with her knees pressing against her chest, Rey held onto her stripped frame with all the might she could muster. Kylo could sense the torment within her as he knelt down under the water and cradled her his sturdy arms. Listening to her sobs, he could feel her reliving her torture and hoping that the boiling water would somehow strip the memory from her skin. Ren knew that something like what Rey went through wasn’t so easily forgotten and she needed to fully process it in any way she needed or wanted to. All he needed to do was simply be there for her. As the sizzling water ran through her wet hair and into her eyes, Rey released it all. Screaming, crying and howling, she trembled while she rocked in her dark angel’s warm, powerful embrace until the pain subsided.

“Supreme Leader, a moment?” Phasma’s voice crackled through the intercom in Kylo’s chambers.   
Kylo and Rey were intertwined in his bed, arms and legs wrapped around one another as they caressed one another and traded slow, hungry kisses. Each kiss reassuring the other, each caress a comfort to their shaken minds. Kylo wanted to almost choke Phasma for interrupting, but he knew it must be important and she couldn’t possibly know what was going on behind his doors. The pair untangled themselves and Kylo begrudgingly crossed the room to answer the door. Phasma entered, but she was not alone as Astrid trailed behind her. Swallowing hard and trying to maintain a straight face, Rey was less than pleased to see her. Phasma explained that she had wanted to provide her latest update on the current situation. Ren turned his glance to Rey, asking her if she wanted to join them. With a wave of her hand, Rey declined and urged them to go ahead and speak in private without her. When Ren pressed her, Rey cited that her head was still in a fog and she just wasn’t up to it. Rey hoped that her statement would have been enough to hint to Astrid that she wasn’t in the mood for visitors, however, much to her chagrin - it wasn’t.   
“My Lady, I just wanted to check in and offer perhaps my services. I brought some new clothes and I could do your hair or makeup or both. I thought it might help you feel better and more like yourself.” Astrid stated hopefully, trying to win her mistress back. Astrid knew from their last interaction that Rey was less than pleased with her, but she wasn’t quite sure why.  
The very last thing Rey wanted to do was to spend any amount of time with Astrid. However, Rey knew that Astrid would not stop attempting to do this until Rey finally caved so, she may as well allow it now and get it over with.   
Without speaking a word, Rey motioned to the table and chair set across the room. Taking the cue, Astrid began to set up her items and unpack her kits while Ren helped Rey out of bed and across the room.   
“I’ll just be a little while.” Ren whispered taking her face in his large hands.   
“Take your time.” Rey nodded and Ren enveloped her lips in a kiss before swiftly turning and entering the adjacent hidden room.   
“Dark.” Rey’s monotone uttered as she sat in the red, plush chair before her. “Everything dark.”

Those would be the only words Rey would speak to Astrid the entire time. Rey wasn’t much in the mood for feigning nice, not anymore and especially not with someone she believed almost got Kylo killed. Astrid could sense the hostility radiating from her mistress and decided it was best to keep quiet and focus on her work. Astrid’s slender fingers set to work doing their very best to cover all of the small cuts and bruises on Rey’s face. Black bandaging still sliced across Rey’s cheek. That wound was still far too angry to do anything with, but Astrid’s talents were able to hide everything else. Once she completed Rey’s dark and smoky makeup, Astrid set to work on Rey’s hair, weaving in dark, sleek locks that were as smooth as satin. Once Astrid thought she was finished, she handed Rey a mirror and took a small gulp as she waited for her mistress’s approval. Gazing at the image reflecting back at her, a small smile began to creep across Rey’s face. Her hair was now long, dark, and poker straight, ending right before her chest. The severe look matched the decadently dark makeup Astrid had applied. Her eyes were smoky and mysterious, her lips as deep as dark cherry and truth be told- she almost kind of liked the bandage sweeping across her cheek. She supposed it gave her an edge and made it appear quite plainly that she was not to be underestimated. She looked every bit of the epitome of a dangerous, dark Queen and it matched her frame of mind precisely. Rey turned to Astrid and curtly nodded to convey her approval. 

“I’ll just leave the clothes in the closet for you to look at later and I’ll just go ahead and pack up.” Astrid stated as Rey forced a tight lipped smile. Rey was glad Astrid didn’t push the new clothing as she was not about to change out of her deliciously comfortable robe.

As she neared the bed, Kylo emerged from the adjacent room while Phasma exited straight away. Kylo and Rey locked eyes and his provocative feelings flooded Rey’s psyche.   
“Sinful.” He exhaled. “Leave us.” He barked in his seductive tone. Astrid scurried out the door as Kylo reached the bed. Crawling across like an animal stalking his prey, Ren’s dark and low timbre began.  
“Do you have any idea how irresistible you look right now?” he growled.   
“You should show me.” She answered back.  
“You should heal faster.” Kylo growled before covering her mouth with his. The two tumbled back into bed, back into their hazy, starry-eyed bubble.

The pair laid in silence, breathing slowly and entangling themselves once more, picking up right where they left off.   
“I want to try something before I tell you what Phasma had to say.” Kylo breathed as he gazed into Rey’s eyes. “I want you to clear you mind, focus on the now, on the right here. You. Me. Our breathing. Allow the force to fill you up, flow throughout every cell in your body and now concentrate on my mind.”   
Rey followed the instructions and continued breathing deeply and focusing as they searched one another’s eyes.   
“Now…” Ren purred. “speak without speaking.”  
Rey closed her eyes and concentrated on Kylo wholly. She could already feel him pulsing throughout her veins, so it did not take more than a moment for her to accomplish what she was attempting to do. Smoky eyes flashed open and bore directly into Kylo’s obsidian eyes.

“Master Ren.” Rey’s sultry voice echoed in Kylo’s mind as her lips remained motionless.

“My exquisite Rey.” He answered through the bond. “You truly are magnificent. Mastery of that most difficult skill in only a moments time.”  
“Is this so you can whisper ill-timed improper thoughts to me?” she joked.  
“Tempting and now that you mention it, I actually might have to use this for that reason, but I wanted to see if this would indeed work as I hoped it would. Being able to have completely private conversations whenever we need to would be especially advantageous given the current…. situations and in the future.”  
“Always thinking.” She mused.

“Sir!” A strident voice shattered the silence and startled them both. 

‘This really is becoming annoying.’ Kylo thought as he got up. ‘Phasma really does have the worst timing.’

“What is it?” he barked as he reached the intercom across the room and opened the door.  
“Sir, I’m sorry, but it’s reached a critical level. There is an active threat on Lady Rey.” Phasma announced, panting roughly as though she had run the entire length of a starship. Astrid scurried in behind her, breathing heavily as well.  
“What’s happening? How?” Rey asked as she started to attempt to stand.  
“She’s here hidden away, with me. Nothing can happen to her with me here.” Kylo assured Phasma.  
“Sir, it’s not that simple. In sussing out this whole plot, I’ve just discovered that Hux had a failsafe.”  
“Go on.” Rey stated as Phasma’s eyes locked with hers.  
“Before he executed his plan against you, Rey, he made sure to hire a Bounty Hunter.”  
“A Bounty Hunter?” Ren rolled his eyes at the ludicrous notion.   
“Yes. Apparently one of the most expensive in the galaxy because of his precision.”   
“Phasma, no one is getting on board let alone in this room without going through me.” Kylo avowed.  
“No sir, that’s just it. The Bounty Hunter isn’t due to arrive. They are already here, already infiltrated within the hierarchy of the First Order. They are already on the ship.” She breathed in worried tone.  
“What?” Rey and Kylo exclaimed in unison.  
“I’ve just confirmed it. Supreme Leader, she has to leave. You have to get her off this ship, at least until we can figure this out. It’s not safe. I’m completely blind in this fight, I don’t know where or when it’s coming just yet and I just cannot figure out who it is. I’ve tried exhaustive torture of everyone I have in custody to see if they know anything… but no one is talking. No one knows anything. I’ve detained many of his supporters and moles and was able to get those loyal to him…but this I cannot crack. I’m sorry, I’ve failed. I should have seen this coming.” Phasma’s defeated, shaky tone uttered.  
“No, Phasma, you haven’t failed. This is just unexpected.” Ren assured her.  
“Captain, I assume you checked all of the recent additions to the First Orders various departments? All of those who recently joined us or began work here?” Rey asked as she gently placed her fist under her chin in a contemplative gesture.  
“Yes, your Grace. No one is talking and those that have, have sworn allegiance to you only.”   
“Isn’t that just what a snake would do?” Rey grumbled as she glared at Astrid.  
“I’ve detained all of those that fit that criteria and held them for…safe keeping.” Phasma smirked.  
“Good.” Rey muttered.  
“I suppose my Lady, but it really isn’t safe. If we could get you out of here for just a while until we drill down further. I just don’t know the level at which this goes and I need to take precautions. I just need more time to find them and I don’t want Rey to pay the price incase I’m too late. I just need a few days. I think I am close. It’s my job to protect you and I really must insist.”

“If we could just re-question them, try to penetrate their minds.” Rey offered, eyes searching the air for answers.  
“There isn’t enough time for that. Not to go through all of them.” Kylo stated. “They could somehow get to you in the meantime. We have to leave.” Kylo agreed.  
“People… others that aren’t in the detention blocks…they are talking somewhat…. just not enough. They are leaving out the key details… but I am trying to get as much information as I can for Captain Phasma.” Astrid offered.

“Sir?” Phasma asked. “What would you like me to do?” 

“We can leave in my shuttle from the unmarked, unmonitored bay where it currently is. No one will know we’ve even gone. I’ll fabricate missions to explain both my and Hux’s absence as to not raise any further suspicion. If we can give you a few days, do you think you can solve the problem?” Kylo asked.  
“I know I can, Sir.” Phasma proclaimed.  
“Done. But act quickly, efficiently and with precision. We need this done swiftly. Punishment must be severe and quick, but leave them to me. I want them alive. We will go alone. No details, no frills, no reason for anyone to look into it or draw attention to it. The less people that are traveling, the better.”  
“As you wish, Sir.” Phasma nodded.  
“Rey, we need to prepare to leave.” Kylo breathed as he turned towards her.  
“Sir, where will you go?” Astrid asked from behind Phasma’s towering form.  
Ren’s eyes searched wildly before speaking, “There are some isolated sections of my Grandmother’s home country in Naboo. No one knows about them… that’s where we’ll go. No one will find us there. Both of you, return to your stations and prepare to eliminate this threat while we prepare to leave. We can manage on our own.” Kylo said as nodded at the pair to signal their departure.  
“Yes, Sir.” Phasma answered as her and Astrid swiftly left Kylo’s chambers.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s arm and at her touch, he looked directly into her eyes.

“We’re going to Naboo?” she asked skeptically through the bond without uttering anything aloud.  
“No, not Naboo. Mustafar.” Kylo answered silently. “We’re going to Mustafar instead.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Something isn’t right.” Rey exasperated through the bond.  
“I know.” Kylo answered as he moved about the room.  
“I can’t put my finger on it, but there is something off – something wrong. Someone is being deceptive.”  
“I know.” Ren confirmed. “That’s why we aren’t going anywhere near Naboo.”  
“Okay.” Rey said aloud.  
“Here,” he began as he pressed his palm against a panel in the wall. The wall sprung open to reveal a hidden closet.  
“Always thinking.” Rey breathed, shaking her head.  
“I’ve got some bags packed.” Kylo lifted the black leather bags and piled them onto a nearby chair. He went back to the closet to retrieve another bag, but this one was empty. “If there is anything else you require; you can use this.” He concluded, placing the empty satchel on top of the others.  
Rey had what felt like a million questions and thoughts floating through her mind, but she knew it was best to wait to ask them. She could ask them all and more once they were on a ship, hopefully safe and far from any ears that weren’t supposed to be hearing them.  
“I’ll just put some clothes on.” Rey sighed at the thought of removing her comfortable clothes and having to get into binding, constrictive clothing. 

She crossed to the closet where she had seen Astrid hang the latest batch of attire. Rey’s fingertips glided over the textures of the varying fabrics hanging in succession. It was something she thought she might never get used to. Each time a new batch of apparel was brought, the colors, textures and patterns were always something to be appreciated. The quality of the work was simply unmatched and so very original. Her fingers continued to move until they stopped and selected a simple black empire waisted dress. It almost seemed silly to Rey to pick something like this to travel in, but the idea of wrestling into a pair of pants seemed too daunting with her sore frame. The dress would be easy, quick and the supple fabric would be light against her skin. The dress was a departure from the usual dresses Astrid had brought her. This one had long, flowing sleeves and as your eyes made their way down the front of the dress, sporadic tiny red dots began to run together, join and turn the bottom of the dress a deep shade of crimson. The dress was underrated, simple, but perfect. With a little help from Kylo, she should be able to change into it quickly. Just then something struck her. How was she going to make it to the ship? Surely Kylo couldn’t carry her and she wouldn’t be able to keep up the most likely required brisk pace it was going to take to get there undetected. Rey thought and then suddenly had an idea.  
‘Kylo, I need some help…..”

LATER….  
Kylo had retreated to a small alcove of his quarters where he could use the computer systems to fabricate the missions as he had previously told Phasma. Rey had decided to use the last few moments before leaving to make sure there wasn’t anything else she needed. Searching the room, her eyes landed on some of the hair and makeup kits Astrid had mistakenly left behind in her dash to leave. Rey moved to the table and leisurely picked up the items, inspecting them and deciding if she wanted to bring them. Rey didn’t feel all that confident with all this stuff yet, but she felt like she might just be able to put together a simple makeup regimen if she wanted to. She was to be the Empress, the Lady of the First Order and she wanted to look and feel the part. Rey wanted to be taken seriously and cast a different image than just some Scavenger from Jakku that was barely surviving. Her position demanded respect and some people wouldn’t be able to look past her past image. Rey pondered the notion while turning a long assortment of eyeshadows in a case over and over in her hands. Her fingers wisped over the packaging and she felt it.  
Something was poking out, prodding slightly from underneath the top layer of the paper-like casing. Rey pressed on the item, moved it back and forth until it ripped through the packaging and her eyes went wide in horror.

A tracker.

Rey’s blood went cold.

“I knew it.” she gritted through clenched teeth as she held the small chip up to her face. She tossed it down onto the table and her mind rapidly went faster than she could handle. Was there another one?  
Several?  
Where?  
On what?  
In what?  
Frantically, Rey searched the new clothes that had been brought and the remaining items that were left on the table but found no other devices.  
She needed to steady herself. She didn’t have time to process the implications of what she just found. Truth be told, she wanted to find Astrid and coerce her into the truth. Make her own up to her treachery. Almost getting Kylo killed, that odd question and demeanor and now this? It all started to stack up against Astrid in Rey’s mind. 

‘That kriffing bitch….’

How could she?  
After everything?  
Who is she working for? What organization is she part of?  
Was the kindness she had shown Rey nothing but a lie? Living alone on Jakku had afforded Rey the perk of never really getting close enough to anyone to even be betrayed. After the sting of her parent’s abandonment, she wasn’t so keen on being hoodwinked again. So she had kept people at a distance. Until now. And now, as soon as she finally started to let people in, a betrayal. Angry emotions swirled throughout her, but in the darkest corner of her mind, she had to wonder.  
What if?  
What if this was some mistake?  
What if Astrid was unknowingly or even knowingly being used against her will? What if she was threatened or forced? Rey’s anger clouded her judgement and she felt she couldn’t get a firm sense of what the truth could be. Not now, at least. Rey knew that Kylo would be back before long and she needed to clear her mind so that he wouldn’t pick up on her distress over what she had just found. Getting off of this ship had to be first – before dropping any bombshells.

“Alright, all set. I’ve fabricated missions for both myself and for Hux. It will explain our absences and buy us some time. Are you alright?” Kylo asked. He was clad in his traveling clothes, much like those he had on when they first saw each other on Takodana. His black cloak settled on each of his broad shoulders, concealing the ribbed, leather like armor that climbed up his lengthy arms. A wide, black leather belt fastened over his overcoat that stretched down to the floor. He was without his helmet of course, but she counted that as an improvement.  
“Yes, I just….” She trailed off as she drank Kylo in. Rey ached for his touch and his choice of clothing only intensified the craving. He was commanding, fierce and masterful like this and she couldn’t help but be drawn to it.  
“What is it?” Kylo asked his expression became more concerned by the moment.  
“I, um… I need to…..” she began as Kylo’s eyes drilled into hers, coaxing a response. “I can’t get dressed on my own because my sides are still a little tender. Will you help me?” she quickly pivoted.  
“Of course.”  
With Kylo’s help, Rey was able to change into the black dress she selected earlier. Of course Astrid had sized her perfectly and although Rey rolled her eyes at the thought, the dress accentuated her and hugged her form perfectly without being too restricting. ‘She is good at what she does.’ Rey groaned inwardly. Rey then selected a black, hooded cloak and Kylo helped her fasten it and pulled the hood around her soft hair, concealing her face just enough where she couldn’t be seen.  
“Just lovely. Are you ready?” Kylo asked as dark, dangerous eyes stared back at him from beneath the cloak.  
Rey nodded her head as she breathed deeply.  
“Follow me closely. Keep your head down and don’t look up at anyone or anything.” Kylo said as he stroked Rey’s cheek with his gloved hand. The leather felt soothing on her skin.  
“Yes.” She breathed as Kylo kissed her forehead. Rey took the fighting staff that Ren had a trooper fetch from the training arena, gripped the dark metal tightly and transferred some of her weight to the staff. Kylo flipped his hood over his head, picked up the bags and together they swiftly left his chambers. 

The pathway to the unmarked bay from their location was rarely used, so Kylo was fairly confident that they wouldn’t run into anyone along the way. His eyes constantly scanning, he was hyperaware, ready to take on anything that would dare try to stop them. Rey struggled to keep up with Kylo’s long strides, but she was definitely glad she had thought of using the fighting staff she had seen in the training arena all those days ago. It helped steady her and take some of the weight off her sore leg. Fortunately, their luck held out and they were able to reach the Finalizer without detection.  
Slowly and steadily Rey made her way up the ramp and into the cockpit. Without uttering a single word, Kylo and Rey started the launch cycle. Exchanging a longing glance, they pushed the ship away from the dock. Rey knew once they were off this ship and clear of any followers, she could breathe a little easier. 

If they made it……

Roughly an hour had passed since the Finalizer departed from the unmarked bay of Kylo’s First Order Star Destroyer. No one had seemingly followed them and no one appeared to be the wiser. The cloaking device on their ship had the best technology in the galaxy and it had certainly come in handy now. Kylo began to initiate the auto pilot sequence and Rey knew that it was time to let him know what she had seen.  
“Are you alright?” Kylo tenderly questioned as he angled towards her.  
“Yes, I’m fine.”  
“Nothing reinjured?” he pressed.  
“No, no, I feel just fine. Using that staff really helped me. I feel fine- physically.” She sighed.  
Kylo searched her eyes quizzically as Rey took a deep breath and began to speak once more.  
“Before we left, I discovered something. You had gone to fabricate the missions and I had started to check the room to see if there was anything else I needed to bring along with us. I looked down onto the table and saw the pile of items that Astrid had left behind. One of the items caught my eye, so I picked it up and it felt strange to me.”  
“Strange?” Kylo asked with a confused look spreading across his face.  
“There was something imbedded in the makeup packaging. I started to poke at it and push against it and I was able to figure out what it was. A tracking device.”  
“What?” Ren bellowed.  
“Yes.” She swallowed, closing her eyes.  
“Where is it now?” Ren spat as he clenched his jaw.  
“Still on board the other ship. I wasn’t about to bring it along to show you.” Rey quipped.  
“You are absolutely certain it wasn’t a listening device?”  
“Yes, I am certain. I can tell the difference easily after all those years of salvaging. Don’t you see--- this is one of the reasons why we both had those unsettled feelings. We could feel it. We knew something was wrong and there it is.” Rey pointedly said.  
“You should have told me sooner.” Ren huffed.  
“No.” Rey disagreed. “The objective was to get off of that ship safely and undetected. Had I told you, you would have launched a full scale investigation and we would have never made it off.”  
Kylo shot her a look.  
“You know that I’m right. You would have wanted to question the entire fleet and that would have done nothing but delay us and possibly expose us further. I wasn’t about to take that chance. We needed to leave first. This is better.” Rey deduced.  
“You sound remarkably calm.” Ren muttered.  
“Believe me, I’m not. I’ve already planned her death fifteen different ways.” Rey gritted through her teeth.  
“And believe me, I know you have.” He snorted. “But, let’s not jump to any conclusions.”  
“You’re defending her?” Rey’s tone abruptly became incredulous.  
“Your emotions are clouding your judgment and ability to think clearly right now.”  
Rey knew Kylo was right but she didn’t care.  
“Stop defending her.” Rey growled slowly.  
“I am not. You have to at least see the slight possibility that she could have simply been used as a vehicle to deliver the device. Yes, with or without her consent is a mystery too, but just as there is a possibility she did do this – there is a possibility that she didn’t.”  
The look on Rey’s face caused Kylo to speak again, clarifying his point.  
“We need to direct our fury at the correct person, Rey. We need to be smart here and act with 100% certainty. We cannot afford to play our cards too soon. We need to be sure, swift and take the entire thing down in one swoop – by surprise- before anyone has a chance to react.” Kylo asserted.  
“I hate it when you’re right.”  
“I know.” he smirked. 

Hours or days had passed – Rey wasn’t sure which and their target, Mustafar finally came into view. As they began their descent, the first thing that struck Rey was of course the fiery colors that engulfed the planet. The second, was a vibration, a surge of power that seemed to radiate from the planet itself. As they sank lower, Rey took in the view; a view that left her breathless.  
Her eyes locked onto a castle that almost appeared to be floating amidst a sea of angry, crimson lava. Black, brick spires stretched upwards like two arms emerging from the magma and clawing their way to release from the molten river below. Lava poured from the center of the castle; a bleeding heart amongst the obsidian stone.  
Flaming yellow, red, and orange colors seemed to scream at Rey, pulling her in, mesmerizing her until Kylo’s voice broke the spell.  
“Scans indicate no life forms, no droids even. We appear to be safe.” His lips formed a tight smile and Rey nodded in return. The Finalizer landed without incident and the pair made their way from the ramp, towards the Bleeding Heart within the fortress before them.  
“Vader.” Rey breathed in realization as her foot brushed over the threshold of the castle.  
“Yes.” Kylo whispered. “This was his private fortress.” He added with a certain tenderness.  
Kylo led Rey towards the back center of the castle. Between the two spires, there housed chambers they could call their refuge. The far wall of the room was a complete glass panel overlooking the rampant lava fields below. It very much reminded Rey of Kylo’s own residence; black with silver adornments and touches, hard lines, simple and elegant. As they moved further into the room, Rey couldn’t help but be entranced by the view.  
“Alright, you stay here and get some rest.” Kylo stated as he straightened his posture. “I just want to survey the area and put some precautions in place- just in case.” Rey nodded in response as Kylo kissed her forehead. Rey didn’t want to be alone, but knew it was necessary and Kylo wouldn’t have left her unless her had to. Turning on his heel, Kylo left the room and left Rey in an eerie silence. Her eyes surveyed the room, which had all of the typical furnishings. A few chairs, tables, a refresher, a bed and curiously, unlit candles seemed to fill almost all of the open table top spaces throughout the room. Why would a room that would be permanently illuminated by the raging fire seas below need any additional light? While she found the last bit strange, Rey knew they would be quite comfortable here for however long they had to stay. As she continued to look around, she couldn’t help but feel the tremors of energy coming from the very core of the planet. Smoothing her hands against the fabric of her black dress, Rey shook them feverishly as her curiosity got the better of her. She had to know more and thought she might know a way to find out what she wanted to know. Striding over to the window, Rey removed her cloak as she gazed out at the endless chasm of red and orange churning beneath her. Inhaling deeply, she steadied her mind and began to reach into the Force.

LATER......

Kylo Ren glided back into their shared quarters that glowed in tangerine, crimson and yellow and began talking before he even saw her.  
“Not a single soul but us, not even a droid if you can believe it. I did a complete scan of the entire planet and set up some safe guards just in case we have any visitors.” He sighed. “It’s just us now.” Kylo breathily concluded as his eyes finally landed on Rey. Realizing that she looked to have been meditating, Kylo abruptly stopped and began to turn back towards the door. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize….” He began.  
“No, don’t go. Your presence… is… soothing.” Rey’s honeyed tone drawled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m finished.” Rey exhaled as she turned to face him. “I just had to take a moment. This place….” Rey motioned to the landscape at the window. 

A small smile crept across her face as she glanced upwards and into Ren’s eyes. “I feel like…. it’s the center of everything. I feel so at ease here. There is this haunting beauty to it. Even with this constant churning of lava, there is a certain stillness here. A release, maybe, a sense of peace.” She lazily began to wander over to the right corner of the room, where the glass wall met steel. She paused and looked down at a large grouping of candles that rested on a long table that was positioned flush against the steel. 

“Yes.” Kylo breathed, amazed that Rey seemed to unknowingly feel the exact same way he always did when he came to this place.  
“It’s such a contradiction, but that’s why I like it. Dangerous, but safe. The lava and it’s heat and peril should terrify you but at the same time it pulls you in.” Reaching down, Rey struck a match from a set that had been left there and carefully lit a single candle. “There is so much below the surface. Raging fires fool the naked eye into not seeing the absolute serenity that is here. The fierceness and perfection. So very much below that surface, if one knows how to see it. That’s how I see you.” Rey concluded. Glancing back down at the single flame, she flourished her wrist and fingers clockwise in a circular motion, before pushing her palm outwards. As she pushed out her palm, part of the flame in the candle jumped from the candle and into the next and the next and then next. In a sweeping, wave-like motion, the nearly fifty candles that lined the wall lit rapidly in succession. Pleased, and with her faced bathed in candlelight, Rey smiled slightly and began to head towards her previous position at the glass wall.  
Kylo began to slowly move towards her, his eye contact never wavering. “Dark. Beautiful. Dangerous.” She breathed. Her breathing seemed to hitch at the very sight of him coming closer. She recognized that look in his eyes- that dark look.  
“Do you remember that night in my cell? The last night? Before everything happened….” She trailed off as Kylo stared down at her intently, holding her face in his large hands loosely.

Ren nodded. “Of course.”  
“Do you also remember when I stopped you? When I said I wanted to wait until I didn’t feel like a prisoner anymore?” she asked as she rested both hands against his hard upper chest.  
“Yes.” He whispered as he stroked her hair.  
“I don’t feel like a prisoner anymore.” She whispered back as her two-toned eyes longingly stared into his.  
“Rey…” he began to protest. “But you also wanted it to be perfect. I don’t want you to rush into this because you think you must and then only regret it.” Rey abruptly interrupted the Darksider’s next sentence before he could even take a breath.  
“No, no. I’ve come to learn something throughout everything we’ve been through. Tomorrow is never a guarantee and so you must tell the people in your life how much you care. You must take chances, trust your gut and do what is in your heart now- while you can.” Rey avowed as her slender fingers moved up Kylo’s firm chest and removed his cloak. “After all of the pain we’ve endured, I don’t want to wait to pledge myself to you.” She breathed, tossing the cloak aside and her hands immediately returned to Kylo’s solid chest. “To give myself to you and do exactly what is in my heart. To show you how I feel and in return you show me what you feel.” Rey’s nimble fingers began to snake down his chest to the thick, leather belt surrounding Ren’s waist. Her agile hands lightly traced both the outer and inner side of the belt before she removed it and released it to the floor.  
Ren’s throat went dry as Rey continued to speak. Was she trying to seduce him?  
“Sure, we could wait for some ridiculous waterfall setting or some dreamy star-filled night with a warm, summer breeze.” Rey exhaled.  
Rey’s fingers set to work once more as she gently and leisurely began to unfasten each of the eyelet hooks on Kylo Ren’s midnight black overcoat. Kylo kept his hungry gaze locked on his future queen and despite her cool demeanor, she could certainly feel the heat of his eyes on her. It felt like her whole body must be turning scarlet like the magma right outside the window beside them. All of the scorching temperatures on Jakku were no match for blazing intensity Kylo had seemed to master just by staring.

He smoldered. Jakku might has well have been Hoth in comparison.

“You and I will have no shortage of romantic interludes in our future together, I assure you. But, in the here and now, I know what I want. I want you, Master Ren.” She murmured seductively.

Kylo didn’t think his throat could have possibly gone any drier, but then Rey uttered those words. Those two little words that seemed to make him come undone instantly. That sensual tone of Rey’s soft lips forming the words “Master Ren” was certainly a weakness to him, but how he savored hearing it. He almost moaned at the very words as Rey finished unhooking his jacket. Her hands traveled up to his collar and held him there.  
“Now. While we are here and while we’ve carved out this time with just you and me. No details, no guards, no subordinates. No rebellion. No First Order. Just us. Just us in this place with the power vibrating from this planet’s core; it seems too perfect. Our bond, our connection, it’s pulsating completely out of control, I know you feel it, too.” Rey purred as she slowly slid Kylo’s overcoat from his shoulders and into a heap on the floor.  
“Rey...” Ren husked, not in protest, but more like he was chanting her name like a prayer. An invocation of his heart’s desire.  
“I don’t want to put off what I know I want, what I know is there in my heart.” Rey glanced down at Ren’s bare torso as a smile crept across her face. She could see Ren had opted out of the standard suspenders and shirt underneath his overcoat. Leather straps crisscrossed his exposed, scarred chest, holding his arm shields in place. Him like this, dressed like that was indeed the most erotic vision she had ever seen. A warm familiar sensation began to pool within her. 

‘Perfect. Hmm, I think I might leave those on…and the gloves….’ Rey growled salaciously through the bond.

Kylo’s breaths were becoming quicker by the second and jagged as his gloved fingers ran over the fabric of Rey’s dress as she spoke.  
“Believe me, I want to see you out of that dress. I’ve wanted to see you out of it since the second you got into it. But, you’re still healing. I don’t want to hurt you, push you too far…” his dark timbre warned. Rey never thought she could find someone’s voice so incredibly disarming until she heard his. That low, deep rumble within him made her body quake with want.

“Master Ren,” she growled. “you know the power here. I can feel it. I feel it throughout me, it gives me strength and steadies me. This fortress was built on a place of power, a power that is helping me. I’m alright. You won’t hurt me.” She shushed as she traced the top hem of his pants with her ring finger before finding the fastener.

Kylo pulled her closer against him and Rey’s eyes momentarily flared, feeling the evidence of his massive arousal.

“My Lord….” Rey moaned inches away from his lips as she stroked his cheek with her finger. Without a word, and without taking his smoldering eyes off of her, Kylo bent down and took Rey into his arms exactly as he did on Takodana.

“My Queen.” His dark voice replied before crushing his lips against hers.


End file.
